The Stormcaller Shinigami
by GizmoDragon90
Summary: After the 4th Great Shinobi War, discovering his clans Kekki Genkai, becoming Rokudaimine Hokage, Naruto's life was changed when the confrontation with Sasuke one last time. What will happen to the lord of The Stormcallers? Naruto X Harem. Been Re-edited
1. The Road Of Life: The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach in this crossover, the Stormcallers clan name and some of the similarities to it is owned by Aragon Potter, the OC's on the characters and techniques I do own**.

"speaking"

_'thinking'_

"**Jutsu**"

_Flashback_

"_Flashback Talking"_

**Bloodline Alert!: Naruto will possess a bloodline that will seem to be the same as Aragon Potters Ranbure-Ka which he owns but it is not, it is another name. I own this bloodline and the techniques to it and he will possess a Doujutsu but that will be explained in the second chapter. I will warn you on a head if anyone complains that I may seem to make Naruto seem Demi or Godlike, I am not making him into one, his bloodlines will serve a purpose later on to this story.**

**Time Frame: Right now we are on the Prologue, in which means right we are at the point Naruto looks back at everything that's happened to where he is now. The Chapters are broken into these Arcs:**

**Road of life (Where we are now)**

**Welcome to seireitei**

**To karakura town**

**TBC (more later on)**

**Personality Warning: Naruto will not be like own cannon series, at the beginning in the prologue and throughout the series he will be serious when he calls for it **

**Chapter 1: Prologue part 1: The Road of Life**

It was out near a cliff fields surrounded by trees that was separated huge river created by a huge waterfall, but what is odd about the waterfall was it was between two statues, depicting two powerful warriors with old style armors. But in reality these were not just any old warriors, these two were the founders of Konoha, on the left if you look at it was Madara Uchiha and on the right it was Hashiriama Senju facing each other on the place known as the Valley Of The End. But today the statues looked like it took some damage. And it looked like there was a storm going on, the water was raging the clouds was dark and lightning was striking like the gods were fighting.

And right if you could look on the statue heads could see two people facing each other like the statues themselves, on the top of Madara Uchiha head a figure who is 5'5" fair skinned dark blue blackish hair wearing a faded high collar purple/gray short sleeved shirt fully zipped but if you look on the back you notice the fan symbolizing the Uchiha clan, he also wore a purple rope belt tied to a bow over a blue cloth holding a sword sheathed on the back, he also wore blue anbu like pants and black sandals. The most intreging thing about this shinobi if one to ever look in his eyes they were onyx black but the look itself is cold emptiness, hatred, death to whoever he is looking at.

The shinobi is Uchiha Sasuke former shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato (Hidden Village of the Leaf), former student of S rank missing-nin Orochimaru of the Sannin, and Madara Uchiha, former leader of Team Taki of the Akatsuki, but most of all the former member of Team 7 in Konoha consisting of Hatake Kakashi, _Kopī Ninja no Kakashi _(Copy ninja Kakahi) jounin sensei, himself rookie of the year, top kunochi of the year Haruno Sakura, and the dope of the class Uzumaki Naruto. During the times when Sasuke was a member of Team 7 Sasuke never seemed interested with the Girl he deems annoying or the class dobe, ever since the incident with his clans massacre in the hands of his older brother Uchiha Itachi, since then all Sasuke cared about was the Death of his brother by his hands and then restoring his clan, and he would do anything to get the power to it.

That all began when he received the curse mark from Orochimaru and the invitation to seek him out for power during the Chunin Exams, confronting Itachi learning he was not getting stronger, and somehow Naruto was in a short time after the chunin exam, leading all till the first show down in the Valley of the End when Naruto wanted to bring him back, but after the confrontation and Sasuke winning he decided to let naruto live and not choosing to surpass Itachi his own way and went to Orochimaru not seen for three years.

And within that time and all that time Sasuke trained till he killed Orochimaru gather a team to kill Itachi, which when he did all for Madara Uchiha to tell the truth that the Massacre was a fail coup de tat the Uchiha Clan tried to do in konoha, and the mission by the order the konoha elders and the Hokage for Itachi the destroy the Clan before it happened except to spare Sasukes life, angered by the revalation, it created a new resolve for Sasuke and Team Taki the destruction of the Hidden Leaf and awakening his new Mangekyo Sharingan.

After the death of Shinobi Elder Danzo who was Hokage at the 5 Kage Summit and Reunion of Team 7 Sasuke left and received Itachi eyes in order to see and receive the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan when he faced Naruto again. During the 4 Great Shinobi World War defeating Kabuto with the help of his Edo Tenshi (Imperial World Restoration) Brother Itachi and the truth he learned about itachi, sasuke defeated kabuto, but being as slippery as a snake like his master kabuto got away along with control of his technique and his revived army. With kabuto gone and his time short Itachi wanted to try and plead to Sasuke about not Destroying Konoha, Sasuke refused and did not steer his resolve leaving behind his once again dead brother itachi and never looking back and traveled to face the dobe by the Name of Naruto.

By the time he made it to the field he came upon the site of naruto and a pile of ash, figuring it was madara dead, sasuke looked at naruto and naruto was looking a Sasuke tired and looked like he can't go on anymore, even though sasuke knew he wasn't even better, in the end sasuke walked away but not before leaving naruto a message that left what was considered a revelation, and something that finally broke the mask naruto wore around himself.

_XX(Flashblack)XX_

_As Sasuke was walking away from a tired and confused Naruto he looked back and said in a cold emotionless "Dobe I'm not going to kill yet if that is what you're thinking, instead I suggest you recuperate and get stronger, because if you want to settle this once for all between the two of us meet me at the place where I severed the bond between us." Without even blinking just continued on "And know this; it will soon be the place where you will have to make an ultimate choice." As soon as Naruto looked upon Sasuke with a confused look it soon started to rain causing Naruto spiked golden sun kissed hair to shadow his eyes a little "w-what choice sasuke..." Sasuke just gave a hnn and continue without even caring about the rain "the choice of continuing to try and save me from this 'darkness' as you call it or even bring me back to that weak village then end up dying on my feet and I end up destroying the Hidden Leaf with everyone enslaved upon my feet or dead." Leaving a flinching and shivering Naruto who was probably envisioning Sasuke was describing in a cold drone like voice "o-or." "Or you can prove yourself to be better than me an elite of the Uchihas and save those pathetic people in that disgraced village and your so called 'precious people' by doing the one thing you could never do every time we crossed paths..kill me...because if you don't then everything you hold dear will die by my hands." _

_After a couple of minutes of looking at a stone faced eye shadowing naruto, who out of nowhere, naruto suddenly gave sasuke the coldest icy dark look you could imagine with a fiery look of determination behind it just burning at sasuke "Fine so be it teme..name the time and I'll be there." sasuke just looked at him with a hint of smug on his lips "Since you know where it is, that makes it easier dobe...but the time...when I said get some rest I want you to get stronger since as it is now, you are not ready for me. I want you to enjoy everything while you can and be ready in three years time. You will soon know then. As I said earlier about our bond being broken, I meant it after I leave you here there is no going back for me...we meet again after this you will die if you hold back against me." Just then he looked forward and started to leave the battlefield behind, but not before naruto had one last thing to say "Sasuke!" stopping for a moment "so be it...I understand now… and your right there is no turning back now. Since you just now threaten my home, I will just to have to stop you now, forget the promise I made back then, I swear to you now I will stop you, I will not hold back on you now, and I will not allow to destroy my home..sasuke, three years." sasuke didn't even respond but with a barely noticed nod and just shushin (Body Flicker Technique) in the form of black flames until there was nothing left, and naruto just walked away taking sasuke advice, get ready for the biggest fight of his life as well enjoy what will be probably the last three years of life as much as he can and in the way he chooses to._

_XX(Flashback end)XX_

After that confrontation sasuke traveled the world to get in-tuned with his eyes and his powers, and nothing else until it was the time for the confrontation and here is looking at the one man that he made the challenge to, the man that stands in his way to the hidden leaf village, the man that was one of the few that was the source of his anger because the fact that this man was the dobe to him, and yet he had the strength, and the power that he had desired until he (sasuke) achieved the ultimate power of the Sharingan, and now to see if the dobe is truly his equal or if he is truly the elite and superior to him. "Well nice to see you here dobe, did you take my advice or will you allow me to kill you as well as that pathetic village of yours."

Across from sasuke on Hashriama's head stood a man 6' with sun kissed blonde hair with spikes that went down to his shoulders; two large bangs framed his face, while several smaller bangs hovered just a little over his eyes. Around his shoulders held up by two strings tied was a hat that was cone shape and was white but on the front was a red and in the center was the symbol kanji for fire the hat was hanging on the back it was the Hokages hat. His clothing consisted of a pair of black shinobi cargo pants, which had black greaves that had silver edges on the outside of the pants to them leading down to a pair of black steel toed combat boots. His shirt was black skin tight and sleeveless, over it was what looked like a black anbu chest plate. Hanging around his neck and situated right above the chest plate was a crystal necklace, an artifact that had been passed down in the Senju family and originally belonged to the Shodaime. Around both his arms were black bandages; over the bandages were black Anbu style forearm protectors. His hands had a pair of dark red fingerless gloves on, with steel plating on the back, one with the Uzumaki swirl and another with the lightning bolt surrounded by what looked like a hurricane. Finishing off his look was a black, short sleeve high collared Haori with orange flames licking the edges of the sleeves and red on the bottom edges of the coat. And around his waist was a burnt orange sash with two katana swords on each side of his waist.

This was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, the hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, former teammate to sasuke uchiha and team 7, former anbu captain, the Rokudaimine (Sixth) Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato and holder of a Storm kekki genkai (Bloodline limit) and another Doujutsu (eye technique) but that is for later. As naruto looked on at sasuke completely blocking the thought the storm that is going on around him, especially one that people that if were to look at it and then naruto, the storm can match his emotions, his mind could look like a narrow hallway with doors and if he would walk pass them they would bend and crush under pressure (I.), and who could blame him, especially with everything that's happened to naruto all his life the good and the bad.

Continuing to look at sasuke, naruto was thinking back to everything that has happened, ever since the time he was kicked out of the orphanage at the age of 4, the times when he lived on the streets for six months till he was found by the anbu and the sandamine hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, who discovered what happened to naruto and although he was furious of the orphanage for not only lying to hiruzen about naruto being there, but the fact he should have gone to see if he was there.

Realizing that sending naruto back there will be a mistake, he instead decided to give naruto his own apartment hoping he will be safe there. And although the old saying "The road to hell is paved with good intentions." That was the case when even though naruto was safe from the kids and the caretaker in orphanage that did not save naruto from the isolation and loneliness he felt when he would cry to himself even in his sleep.

Even after having the place himself this did not help naruto at all, even to the time when he went to the shinobi academy, he felt isolated there as well, with the kids make fun of him to teachers ignoring him, to the fact his jealousy with sasuke who broods and calls him a loser with the fact he has everything naruto ever wanted, with the way he was so desperate for attention he started to pull pranks on the village and make himself seems like the class clown.

To the time naruto was 12 and the day he failed the graduation exam for the third time Disappointed that his plans of becoming Hokage have hit another hurdle, Naruto was approached by one of his instructors, Mizuki. Mizuki told Naruto that, if he could steal the forbidden scroll from the Hokage mansion and learn one of the techniques written in it, then he would be allowed to graduate. Naruto did so, and began struggling to learn the kage bushin no jutsu, unaware that the village was now looking for him. Iruka tracked him down, and discovered Mizuki's involvement in the theft, realising that Naruto had been duped by Mizuki, in an effort to steal the scroll. Mizuki attacked them, and told Naruto about the Nine-Tails sealed within him, claiming that Iruka hated him because of it. When Iruka risked his life to protect Naruto, however, Naruto realized that Mizuki's earlier words were a lie, and created hundreds of shadow clones to beat Mizuki to a coma. For mastering such a difficult technique, Iruka allowed Naruto to graduate.

For the start of naruto career you think he would be happy to be on a team who according to his Hokage grandfather figure would be like a family to him, but behind his mask naruto was not happy when he learned to be with sasuke and sakura because deep down he knew even though they had a rivalry, and a crush on sakura he knew teaming up with them would never work. And that was somewhat proven right when he and his teammates met up with his Jounin Sensei Hatake Kakashi, and having to take the bell test, _'man if I was able to I would travel back in time and, create a shadow clone and kick my own ass for being suck a baka back then'_ and after failing the test because the fact sasuke, worked with no one thinking they will be liability, and sakura not helping naruto and spent the whole time looking for sasuke, and naruto trying and failing when going up against kakashi, it was then a the point when they all failed kakashi then explained that the whole point of it all was to teach them the meaning of teamwork, which then after getting another chance and they all reluctantly agreed they then by sheer luck pass the test.

Naruto then remembers that thanks again to his stubbornness they took the C rank mission to protect and escort tazuna on this way back to Nami no Kunai (Land of Waves) half way between leaving the village and on the way to wave they were attacked by the Oni Kyodai (Demon Brothers), who thanks to kakashi investigation discovered they tried to kill Tazuna, they realised that there was more to this mission than a simple escort. Tazuna revealed that his country was under the control of Gato, who had left the people poor and unable to afford the more accurate A-rank mission payment.

Team 7 decided to help Tazuna, and act as his bodyguards until the bridge was completed. Then there was the time in the mission when they met Momochi Zabuza the Kirigakure no Kijin (Demon of the Mist) and the battle of kakashi and team 7 that lead to his life saved to live to fight another day.

And during the time when meeting tazuna and his family to training chakra control exercise tree climbing _'Again I swear I really want to kick my ass every time for not remembering the specialty of kage bushin technique, and strangle kakashi for not mentioning it back then'_ and the rivalry naruto and sasuke used to help each other. Then next day after was the time Naruto was resting from training one day, he encountered Haku and the discussion and learning about protecting those who were precious to them, and the lengths they would go to protect them.

After Haku left, Naruto finished the training, but was left behind and the rest of Team 7 went to escort Tazuna to finish the bridge but end up in a midst of the battle between Zabuza and Haku. The result of the battle left Naruto to first using the Kyuubi power the first time, death of Haku, Zabuza who did not die in vain and took gato with him, that same day naruto reflected everything that happened that day, zabuza showed naruto what the true meaning of a ninja and haku taught him the true meaning of strength and purpose of a ninja, and naruto swore that on their graves he and realized he would take what Haku and zabuza did and said to heart.

After their mission and return from Nami no Kunai, got naruto reminisced the event that not only changed team 7 forever but also showed their true colors, their first Chunin exams. From what naruto it was the time when the rookies and team 7 all gathered, met kabuto, the Sabaku family when and conquered the first part of the exam, then prepared themselves for the second part of the exam Team 7 was sent into the Forest of Death with one scroll, tasked to obtain a second scroll from another team and arrive at the forest's centre before the phase ended. Soon after entering the forest, they were attacked by Orochimaru, who knocked naruto away with a futon attack, then immobilized Sasuke and Sakura. Before Sasuke could forfeit their scroll in exchange for their lives, Naruto intervened, fighting Orochimaru by tapping into the Nine-Tails' chakra. Orochimaru rendered Naruto unconscious by blocking access to the Nine-Tails' chakra with the **Gogyou Fuuin** (**5 Element Seal**). After that Orochimaru fled after giving sasuke the curse seal mark or as he calls it his gift in return to seek him for more power.

Afterwards making it out alive after the end of the fifth day team 7 pass the second test, Later the same day because too many genin teams had passed the second phase, a round of preliminary matches, where genin faced each other in combat, were held to thin the field. Then there was the time, Naruto started training with Ebisu was then knocked out by Jiraiya, Naruto wanting Jiraiya to train him in his place for the chunin exam finals. When his match against Neji began, Naruto appeared to be at a disadvantage, although he was able to overwhelm Neji with kage bushin, but they could not land a hit on him. Determined to prove Neji wrong, Naruto tapped into the Nine-Tails' reserves and, revitalized, then clashed with Neji to making naruto the victor. When Sasuke fought Gaara, the fight was interrupted by the beginning of the invasion of Konoha ending the exams. With the Nine-Tails' chakra, he summoned Gamabunta, and fought Gaara, who by now had progressed to his Full Shukaku tailed form. Naruto was able to awaken Gaara from his technique and reseal Shukaku, and they exchanged final blows, with Naruto emerging the final blow defeating Gaara. Gaara understood and acknowledge his strength, and retreated with Kankurō and Temari, while Naruto was returned back to Konohagakure with Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto mood dropped a bit remembering the days passed, when Naruto and the rest of the shinobi came to a ceremony to respect the death of the Third Hokage and his sacrifice for the village _'I never even got to say goodbye to him that day'._

After the failed invasion resulted in the death of the Third, Jiraiya was tasked with finding a Fifth Hokage. He convinced Naruto to come with him because he was his apprentice and by promising to teach him a new technique that would be stronger than Sasuke's Chidori (Thousand birds). Along the way, they were met by Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha, two members of Akatsuki, who sought to capture Naruto for the Nine-Tails sealed within him. Jiraiya was able to draw them off, but Naruto was introduced to the organization that would become more of a problem for him later on.

Naruto and Jiraiya eventually found Senju Tsunade, the ideal candidate for the position of Fifth Hokage. Except when she turned down the offer, and insulted all those who had previously held the title, an angry Naruto challenged her to a fight and attacked her with an incomplete Rasengan _'For once I would actually agree with Tsunade and Jiraiya I was a complete stubborn baka back then for doing that'_. Although his effort failed to hit her, she was surprised by his progress and decided to make a bet with him: if he could master the technique in a week, she would give him her necklace, but if he couldn't, she would take his money and his frog wallet, Gama-chan.

Remebering the final day of the bet, a day he would never forget, the day when Tsunade met with Orochimaru, the murderer of the Third Hokage, and the Fourth Kazekage, at the same time Naruto, Jiraiya, and Shizune, Tsunade's apprentice, tried to stop her from helping him. Tsunade turned out to have no intention of helping Orochimaru, and fought him and his assistant, Kabuto. When Kabuto left her unable to fight, Naruto came to her aid. Although he was getting beaten by Kabuto and Tsunade told him to run, Naruto refused and by using shadow clones to help him form the final piece he was looking for the puzzle, Naruto was able to hit Kabuto with a perfected Rasengan, thus defeating Kabuto and winning the bet.

Amazed by his determination to keep to his word and to survive against a superior opponent, Tsunade gave him her necklace, drove off Orochimaru and Kabuto, and accepted the position of Fifth Hokage.

They returned to Konoha, Tsunade confidently believing Naruto would someday become a great Hokage. After returning with Tsunade, Sasuke began to fall into the corruption set in place for him by Orochimaru and the fact he was reflecting everything that has happened between him and naruto. He began lashing out at Sakura and Naruto, not as team-mates but as enemies thus showing him his true colors, eventually defecting from Konoha in order to seek out Orochimaru for power. Under the escort of Orochimaru's Sound Four, Sasuke left to join Orochimaru, and Naruto joined a Sasuke retreaval team that would bring him back; he also made a promise to Sakura that he will bring Sasuke back at all cost _'Thinking back now that was when everything went wrong, I should never have done that'_ . While the other members of the team dealt with the Sound Four, Naruto finally engaged in a fight with the Sound Four's fifth member, Kimimaro Kaguya.

When Naruto was about to be killed, he was saved by Rock Lee, who told him to continue to reach Sasuke while he fought Kimimaro. Naruto finally caught up with Sasuke in a place called Valley of the End, very near the border of the Fire Country and the Rice Country, and fought Sasuke. It all came down with a one kyuubi tailed naruto, and stage two curse seal sasuke, then the two had one final clash, Naruto with his vermilion Rasengan (enhanced by the Nine-Tails' chakra) and Sasuke with his black Chidori (empowered by the cursed seal). Upon contact, a giant, black energy dome formed and surrounded them. In the dome, Sasuke struck Naruto in the stomach, while Naruto scratched Sasuke's headband, proving the latter's earlier taunt of the subject wrong. Sasuke still won the fight, but after staring at the unconscious Naruto, he couldn't bring himself to kill him and spared his life on a whim, so he simply continued on his way to Orochimaru, while Kakashi and Pakkun were too late to get Sasuke, and left with Naruto.

In the hospital, Jiraiya arrived suddenly, telling Naruto to go on a training trip for three years, but he also told him to give up on Sasuke, as he is no different from Orochimaru they were both lost causes. Naruto accepts training with Jiraiya, but rejects to giving up Sasuke, 'And yet I should have listened', Thus then Naruto was not seen for three years. When Naruto returned to Konoha, the remaining members of Team 7 were reorganized into Team Kakashi. And then on that same day heard that Gaara, the Kazekage, had been kidnapped by the Akatsuki. Naruto and Team Kakashi set out for Sunagakure no Sato to save him.

Upon arrival in Sunagakure, Chiyo was added to Team Kakashi as an adviser, and they followed Akatsuki's trail. When they reached the base, Deidara escaped with Gaaras body with Naruto and kakashi to follow him, while initially unable to catch Deidara, Kakashi was able to use his Mangekyo Sharingan to distract Deidara, giving Naruto an opportunity to attack him and retrieve Gaara. Deidara escaped, and Naruto and Kakashi reunited with Sakura and Chiyo who was able to kill Sasori. Although Sakura tried to heal Gaara, he had already died a casualty of Akatsuki's Tailed Beast Extraction.

Chiyo, with the help of Naruto, restored Gaara back to life, at the cost of her own. Gaara awakened with the help of Naruto. After Chiyo's funeral, Naruto and Gaara finally shake hands (Gaara insisting), as a sign to their close relationship. Afterward Team Kakashi and Guy returned to Konoha. Thinking of the times when his mask (II.) started to crack was when Sakura mentioned during her battle with Sasori, she learned of a spy in Orochimaru organization an opportunity for them to find Sasuke after three years. Kakashi was left hospitalized from overuse of the new Mangekyō Sharingan, so an Anbu by the codename Yamato was assigned to lead Team Kakashi in his place.

Sai was also added to the team as Sasuke's replacement, but neither Naruto nor Sakura were able to accept him as such. When they arrived at the meeting spot, they found that the spy was Kabuto. Yamato, disguised as Sasori, spoke with him, but they were interrupted by the arrival of Orochimaru. Kabuto, in turn, turned against Yamato, who was forced to call Naruto and the others for back-up. Surprised to see Naruto, Orochimaru wondered aloud if Naruto had become as strong as "his Sasuke". Enraged that Orochimaru had spoken as if Sasuke belonged to him, Naruto entered Kyuubi three tailed state, and lashed out to Orochimaru.

In the three tailed cloak form Orochimaru was able to evade Naruto's attacks but when Naruto reached a fourth tailed cloak and Naruto lost his senses causing some problems and being a danger to Orochimaru. After unintentionally harming sakura, Yamato found his moment to restrain him before he could do any real harm, and forced the Nine-Tails' influence to recede. Reunited again, Naruto and Sakura tried to convince Sasuke to come home. Still determined to gain power to kill Itachi, and after claiming his bond with konoha was severed the day he stabbed Naruto, and the only bond he has is with his brother and calling it 'The Bond of Hatred' he refused, prompting the team to use force.

Their efforts were unsuccessful, and Naruto, who was exhausted from his fight with Orochimaru in his four-tailed form, wasn't able to compete with Sasuke's growth. Sasuke tried to finish off his team-mates, but he was stopped by Orochimaru and they retreated, leaving Team Yamato to return home knowing they would meet again.

Naruto came up with his highlited flashback of when Kakashi, hoping to make Naruto better prepared for his next encounter with Sasuke, trained him to create a new wind-based technique, Kakashi had Naruto train with the idea of using Kage Bushin to master wind manipulation in only a fraction of the time 'Again why did he not mentioned that sooner, lazy teme'. While he struggled to create his new Rasengan, the rest of Konoha mobilized to deal with the Akatsuki members, Hidan and Kakuzu 'The immortals of the Akatsuki'. When the two managed to kill Asuma, Kakashi left Yamato in charge of overseeing Naruto's training so that he could help Team10 avenge Asuma.

Once he achieved a usable technique, Naruto and Team Yamato went to provide assistance, arriving in time to save Kakashi and Team 10 from Kakuzu. Naruto engaged Kakuzu by himself with his Futon: Rasenshuriken, created with the help of shadow clones. Once striking Kakuzu with the attack, two of his hearts were destroyed, and his final heart failed thus defeated him.

Later after the battle, Naruto remembered the news of Orochimaru's death at the hands of Sasuke, Team Kakashi decided to make another attempt for him. Knowing that Sasuke was going after his older brother, they teamed up with the members of Team 8 to find one of the Uchiha brothers. They unexpectedly encountered Kabuto, who had absorbed some of Orochimaru's remains into his body. As a token of his thanks to Naruto for "inspiring" him to overcome Orochimaru's will, Kabuto gave him a book containing information on Akatsuki, and made his escape.

After regrouping, Naruto used a number of shadow clones to search the area faster. When he found, Itachi he repelled all of Naruto's attempts to attack him, insisting that he only wanted to talk. He trapped Naruto in a genjutsu and, as was later revealed, questioned Naruto on his dedication to Sasuke and to Konoha. When Naruto insisted that he would protect both at any cost, Itachi gave Naruto some of his chakra sealed inside a crow in case he ever needed it.

When the real Naruto and the rest of the team moved to intercept sasuke, they were stopped by Tobi and it was only after word reached them that Sasuke had killed Itachi that Tobi allowed them to continue, by then it was too late.

Naruto then remember the day when he returned to Konoha, and learned that Jiraiya had died in his battle with the leader of Akatsuki, Pain. Grief overtaking him, Naruto spent the rest of the day mourning the loss of his teacher, musing over the fact he had wanted Jiraiya to be there when he achieved his dream. Naruto wanting to avenge his fallen teacher, decided to go to train with the toads to learn Senjutsu, knowing that Pain was coming for him. To learn senjutsu, Naruto trained to harmonize with nature was able to attain a perfect Sage Mode, something Jiraiya had never been able to do.

When news of Pein's attack on Konoha reached them, they began to mobilize for battle. As Naruto (in Sage Mode), Fukasaku, Gamaken, Gamahiro, Gamabunta, and Gamakichi were summoned to the centre of Konoha, Naruto did not immediately recognize the crater he had been summoned to, but then saw the Hokage Monument in the distance.

Realizing that Pain had destroyed the village, Naruto told Tsunade and with the help Katsuya to make sure that none of the other shinobi's would intervene in the battle he would do this himself (With the Toads)

Though he had defeated five of Pain's six bodies leaving himself against the Deva Path, however, the Deva Path quickly captured Naruto with his chakra rods. When it looked as if the Deva Path had killed Hinata who came to intervene right before his very eyes, Naruto became so furious to the point where he entered his six-tailed form. Unable to deal with this new power, the Deva Path retreated to a location where it could use Chibaku Tensei (Planetary Devastation), drawing in and containing Naruto. Through his suffering and pleading for someone to help him, the Nine-Tails tempted Naruto to entrust his heart to it so that it could destroy everything that was causing Naruto pain, thus distorting the seal to the point where the eight tailed form was released, breaking free of the Chibaku Tensei.

Before he could completely release the Nine-Tails, The Fourth Hokage, appeared in Naruto's subconscious and stopped him. Minato revealed that he was his father designed the seal to allow an imprint of himself to appear in an event that the seal was about to break, a failsafe meant to protect his son. Picking up on this, Naruto was first pissed enough to him in the stomach and let out his frustration, then he was overjoyed to finally know who one of his parents was. His time being short, Minato revealed that he had sealed the Nine-Tails into his own son because he thought Naruto would someday find use for it in finally stopping the masked man of the Akatsuki who naruto recognized as tobi. Naruto emerged from the Chibaku Tensei, he clashed one final time with the Deva Path, Naruto was finally able to defeat him with his Rasengan in the stomach and win the battle.

Using the Deva Path's chakra receivers, Naruto sought out Nagato, Pain's base mind, to find the answer of his earlier question about peace. After hearing Nagato's past and his reasons for desiring war, Naruto agreed on some points, but rejected the overall conclusion on the grounds that it differed from Jiraiya's ideals and to break the cycle of hatred, Naruto told Nagato and Konan that, despite he hated them, he would not kill them. Amazed by Naruto's determination to his answer, Nagato said that he would believe in Naruto, and revived all the people he had killed in Konoha, at the cost of his own life.

Naruto helped Konan retrieve Nagato and Yahiko's bodies for burial in Amegakure. After confirming that she had quit Akatsuki, Konan left Naruto a bouquet of paper flowers for him, symbolizing their new alliance.

While the exhausted Naruto was returning to the village, Kakashi found him and carried him back. He was greeted by the entire village and celebrated as a hero. When the news that Danzō Shimura has replaced Tsunade as Hokage and has ordered that Sasuke be executed as a traitor to the village 'That was when things turned for the worst'. When Naruto heard about the Kage Summit, he asked Yamato and Kakashi to take him to the Land of Iron so that he could ask A, the Fourth Raikage, to forgive Sasuke for his crimes. Yamato and Kakashi agreed, but when they arrived and spoke with A, the Raikage not only refused his request but he also berated Naruto for standing up for a criminal who captured his brother.

Naruto then went to a local inn to consider what to do next, where he was soon confronted by Tobi, who asked Naruto on how he got Nagato to change his mind. Naruto ignored the question and demanded to know about his plans with Sasuke. Tobi told him about the story about the Sage of the Six Paths, the Uchiha clan, and the truth about the Uchiha clan massacre, all of which now drove Sasuke along a path of vengeance. Naruto insisted that that he could still get through to Sasuke, but Tobi laughed and left, saying that Naruto and Sasuke are fated to fight again.

Naruto then remembered when everything changed when Sakura came to the Land of Iron to speak with him. She told him that she loved him and she no longer had any feelings for Sasuke. Naruto, knowing that Sakura was still in love with Sasuke, didn't believe her and said she was lying to herself. Angered by this, Sakura insisted that she was telling the truth and he therefore doesn't need to fulfill his earlier promise of bringing Sasuke home. Naruto firmly replied that his actions had nothing to do with the promise and that he just wanted to save Sasuke, choosing not to reveal what Tobi had said to him. Sakura then left with the others, saying she was going home. Soon, one of Sai's ink clones approached Naruto, telling him, Kakashi, and Yamato about Sakura and the rest of the Konoha 11's decision to kill Sasuke to prevent him from involving Konoha in another war, and also mentioned that he believes Sakura is still in love with Sasuke, later proven to be true, and wanted to be the one to stop him from descending lower.

Gaara also appeared and told them about the Fourth Shinobi World War on the rise, and the decision to protect Naruto from Akatsuki. Gaara pleaded with Naruto to think about all of the people who will be fighting the likes of Sasuke on his behalf and, as Sasuke's friend, to do what was best case for what he has done. When Gaara left, Naruto considered what everyone had told him and started hyperventilating and passed out. When he woke up, he discovered from Yamato that Kakashi had gone to stop Sakura and deal with Sasuke.

Naruto escaped from Yamato and pursued Kakashi using his Sage Mode to follow his chakra. He arrived just in time to save Sakura from being killed by Sasuke. Naruto made a last attempt to reason with his former friend, understanding with his pain and acknowledging Itachi's sacrifice. However, Sasuke was unmoved and made his resolve to destroy Konoha clear. Shocked by the depths of his hatred, Kakashi resolved to kill Sasuke, but was stopped by Naruto, who instead fought Sasuke head-on; matching his **Rasengan** with the latter's **Chidori**. Both survived the clash, with Madara and Zetsu coming to Sasuke's aid. Before Sasuke left, Naruto noted that they had both became top-class ninja, and if they ever fought again, they would both die. He nevertheless accepted such an outcome, since it would at least enable him to shoulder Sasuke's hatred alone. In answer, Sasuke declared that he had no intention to die, and promised to kill Naruto first.

He left with Tobi, and Naruto returned to Konoha Later he thought of the time when the Kages wanted to keep Naruto safe from Akatsuki, the five Kage sent him along with Yamato, Might Guy, Aoba Yamashiro, and several other Konoha-nin to a turtle island in the Land of Lightning, under the story that he was there to study the island's ecology. Upon arrival, Naruto remembered when he met with Killer Bee and was marveled at his mastery of his tailed beast. After hearing Naruto and Bee had bumped fists, Motoi took Naruto to the Falls of Truth, where Bee had started his training to control the Eight-Tails. Motoi instructed Naruto to sit on the platform in front of the waterfall and close his eyes, and he would see who he truly was on the inside. While doing this, Naruto was greeted by another version of himself (Yami Naruto), who berated Naruto on how quickly the people from Konoha changed their opinions of him.

After that, while Naruto reminisced about how Bee and Gaara changed the peoples' opinions about them, and that he wasn't certain if the villagers of Konoha truly trusted him, Motoi was attacked and was saved by B, and Naruto was happy to see the two being able to resume their friendship. After that, Naruto went back to the Falls of Truth and confronted Dark Naruto again. When Naruto said that he must have faith in himself, it started to weaken Dark Naruto and forcing him to ask what was the reason for his existence then. Naruto said he was really him and thanked him for pushing him to be the person he is now. He then hugged Dark Naruto when he tried to attack him, who cried and disappeared.

After awaking and celebrating, Bee led both Naruto and Yamato to a special room within the Beast Temple behind the Falls of Truth, where Naruto would fight the Nine-Tails. And one of the greatest memories for Naruto was the time within his subconscious, the Nine-Tails fought with Naruto to the point where started to drain out its chakra. However, the Nine-Tails planted its hatred within its chakra and it suddenly began to consume Naruto, making him lose. Just before Naruto was completely succumbed to the Kyuubi's power, his mother Kushina Uzumaki appeared. Realizing Kushina was his mother, Naruto started to cry and hugged her. With his happiness, the Nine-Tails' spreading influence stopped, much to Yamato and B's surprise. When Kushina told Naruto that she loved him, his positive emotions was able to deplete the Nine-Tails' hatred within its drained chakra. Realizing this he with the help of Kushina quickly made a large number of **shadow clones**, entered **Sage Mode**, and bombarded the Nine-Tails with the combination of **Sage Arts: Massive Rasengan Barrage** and the **Rasenshurikens**, weakening the Nine-Tails further and completely separate it from its chakra and awakened a **bijuu cloak** (Mode). When the chakra merged with Naruto, the enraged, emaciated Nine-Tails attempted to fire a much larger **Tailed Beast Ball**, but its attack ultimately dissipated as Naruto used a more powerful seal to imprison the Nine-Tails once again. After that, when Naruto learned from Kushina everything and he told her that he was grateful they loved him before the Nine-Tails was sealed within him, and he was happy to be their son. Before she completely faded away, Kushina tearfully hugged Naruto, and thanked him for letting her and Minato be his parents.

Naruto then remembered due to the battle outside, Naruto became suspicious of what was happening, however, Bee in order to keep Naruto on the island, lead him back into the temple within the Falls of Truth to have him trained how to handle his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode properly and create a tailed beast ball in his form.

While Naruto continued to train under Bee's supervision, Naruto suddenly sensed the Nine-Tails' form the chakra within the rampaging six-tailed Rokubi far away from the temple. Wanting to investigate, Naruto was able to trick B into letting him out, but was stopped by Shibi Aburame along with a handful of Konoha-nin, which confirmed his earlier suspicions that something was wrong. With Naruto being outside of the chakra isolation chamber and sensing the war going on around him, Iruka finally revealed to Naruto that he had to be kept away from the battlefield in order to protect him from the enemy. However, Naruto refused to stay at the temple and declared that he would end the war on his own.

Remembering the time when A and Tsunade showed up at Naruto and B's location to prevent them from going another step further. After Naruto failed to argue his way through with A, Naruto tried to bypass them with his speed, but the Raikage, in his Raiton no Yori (The lightning armor), matched his speed and punched him back. Naruto pleaded with Tsunade to allow him to pass, but Tsunade stated she had to follow through on her role as a leader of the Allied Shinobi Forces. Understanding Tsunade's position, Naruto made another attempt to bypass them, only to be intercepted by A once more. As A attempted to punch Naruto, Bee blocked his attack. Bee explained to A that his and Naruto's strength came not only from their tailed beasts, but also because they had people who cared about them. To test Naruto, A then fully powered up his Lightning Release Armor and attacked Naruto with his fastest punch, but when he was able to dodge it, A allowed Naruto and B to pass.

While on their way, Naruto and Bee were contacted by Shikaku Nara (with the help of Inoichi Yamanaka's telepathy), who told them that Naruto was the only one who would be able to sense the chakra of the White Zetsu Army. Soon, their path was blocked by White Zetsu, disguised as shinobi from the Allied Shinobi Forces, and Naruto quickly took them all out with his new techniques. After summoning Gamahiro to crush a merged White Zetsu clone, he then deployed his clones to the other battlefields hoping to help them and ends this war quicker. Naruto and Bee moved on and later encountered the reincarnated Itachi Uchiha and Nagato.

While Naruto sparred with Itachi, Naruto revealed to him about Sasuke's plight, but reassured him that he still had a plan to do something about him. After Itachi sealed Nagato with his Sword of Totsuka, and been released from Kabuto's control he told Naruto that he would help end Kabuto's Impure World Reincarnation while Naruto would focus on fighting Tobi. After Itachi left, Naruto and Bee continued heading towards an unknown destination.

While Naruto's clones arrived at the other division's locations to help find and fight off the remaining White Zetsu within the areas, the one clone with Gaara and his unit was alerted to someone's presence by a sensor. They spotted Mū on a cliff above them and Ōnoki informed them that he must have split in half. They were even more shocked when Ōnoki told them that the person beside him was none other than Madara Uchiha. Gaara pointed out that Madara was reincarnated, and they all wondered who the masked man claiming to be Madara really was. Naruto noticed Tobi approaching and immediately head butted him, causing both of them to recoil from the impact. When Naruto questioned Tobi about his true identity, Tobi simply replied he was no one and he only wished to complete the Moon Eye Plan and fix the miserable, worthless world. Tobi then said both Naruto and Bee should at least understand what that misery felt like, but Naruto argued that having a tailed beast sealed inside them wasn't all bad and even in a world that Tobi deemed as 'worthless', no one was going to fall for his lies. Right after Naruto shouted his intention to rip off his mask, Tobi had the revived jinchūriki enter the early stages of their tailed beast transformations, which shocked both Naruto and Bee. After narrowly escaping from the revived jinchūriki and taking refuge under a shrub, Naruto, Bee, and the Eight-Tails began to formulate a counter measure against the jinchūriki. As he struggled to free himself, he was eventually swallowed by the Four-Tails and, to his surprise, got inside of Rōshi's subconscious and found the beast in chains.

After denying that he had come to steal the beast's power, Naruto was chastised by the ape that refused to be called "Four-Tails", telling him to call it by its proper name: Son Goku. As Naruto expressed his wish to be friends with Son Goku and the now kyuubi who's name is Kurama in the same manner that Bee was with the Eight-Tails, Son found it amusing, but when Naruto said that having understood their feelings because of the way he was mistreated in his youth and hated to see them mistreated by someone who didn't know who they were, Son came to realize that he was serious. Although Son agreed to tell the eager Naruto on how to stop it, it made a point beforehand of it not trusting jinchūriki and told him not to expect for it to become his ally, unless it trusted him. Outside of Rōshi's subconscious, Naruto forced the transformed Rōshi to vomit him out after the latter used the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique. After Naruto succeeded in removing charka rod and re-entered Rōshi's subconscious, he realized in shock that the chain that imprisoned Son was still there. Son explained that the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path still held its chakra and that Naruto had only freed it from Tobi's control. Noting Naruto's concern and his intention to save Son completely, it gave him some of its chakra before being re-sealed back into the statue.

Drained of chakra, Kurama offered to lend him more its power. Before accepting, however, Naruto thanked Kurama for its help during one of his clone's encounter with Madara, to which the fox rebuffed him for. Afterward Kurama offered to meld its chakra with Naruto's. Noting that Kurama was no longer the monster fox that attacked Konoha, but an ally of the village and his team-mate, Naruto unlocked the seal's gate and released Kurama as he prepared to face the five remaining, jinchūriki. With the gate opened, Naruto entered into his newer form (IV.), with no time to waste as the opposing tailed beasts prepared to blast Guy and Kakashi with their **Tail Beast Balls**, Naruto intervened and deflected the attacks with such speed that Kakashi mistook him for Minato Sensei.

Suddenly, after collided tail beast attack, Naruto found that his subconscious had been pulled into a space so that the remaining beasts and their jinchūriki could converse with him. Both the jinchūriki and tailed beasts then introduced themselves, and offered Naruto some of their power. In the real world, Naruto successfully managed to pull the Chakra Receivers from the beasts, just before his time in the new form ran out, which forced Tobi to seal all of the tailed beasts back into the Demonic Statue. Tobi was left incredulous about these turn of events, but remained convinced that still changed nothing. Naruto, though, disagreed; stating that he just learned a bunch of difficult names all at once, and teased Tobi for not knowing any of them. After a final clash and destroying Tobi (4), he was spent and prepared to join the remained member of the allied forces but was stopped when he came upon sasuke. Knowing he was done for prepared to strike back but was surprised sasuke spared him for now to prepare to fight in three years (V.). After the conversation naruto left to celebrate the victory of the Fourth Great Shinobi War.  
Still looking at sasuke naruto gave a foxy grin "You should now sasuke, after all that's happened and seeing me still alive you know I'm difficult to kill. But I will admit I took your advice and now I'm going to kill you teme." As sasuke gave him a hnn, naruto then remembered the time he came home and began the road that leads him to where he is now.  
As he came back to Konoha from the battlefield, Naruto went to meet with Tsunade to talk to about something he knew she would not like. Getting to go ahead to come in naruto went to face the music "Naruto, I'm surprise to see you knowing I gave you time to rest." Giving her intense stare "Tsunade-sama." she now knew something was up since he didn't call her Baa-Chan this was serious dropping the cheerful act looked upon naruto worriedly "Is something wrong naruto?" giving her a nod told her what happened after he killed Tobi how sasuke came upon him, at first she flinched when mentioned when he showed up, but then calmed when he said he spared him on the moment.

But then he mentioned his intentions on fighting naruto three years from now and if he doesn't he will not only kill naruto and then everyone from Konoha. Giving him the most intense look naruto has ever seen "Naruto..are you sure sasuke was serious this being three years from now. Are you sure he is not baiting you into a trap, to distract you then kill you." Naruto knowing she was worried just signed then looked at her with an equal tense stare scaring her a bit. "I know he was serious seeing him looking at me he knew I was a threat but I know he wants to remove me first before going to Konoha he feels if he kills me first he knows he is ready to destroy the village, and he wants to also wants to destroy me so he can prove himself to be the Elite of the Uchiha and of the Elemental Nations."

She just massages her temples and looks at naruto and gets to the reason he was here "I see, let's get to the point and let me ask you this, what are you going to do?" after a moment of silence and dropping his mask showing his feelings "You mean like am I going to stop and save him or kill him." She nods "To be honest Tsunade I at first wanted to save him by burdening his hate, and stop him, but after he told me earlier about our bond being broken and there was no going back, and how he was going to kill me if I hold back. He's serious I can't keep running or holding back anymore. No more chances if he wants to kill me, my precious people, even the people here in this village, then there's no telling what's next. I made my choice I told him forget my promise to save him and then we both left after I gave two words he understood." Looking worried "What were they Naruto?" "Three years." She flinched realizing he was right there was no going back. Releasing a breath she never knew she held looked back at naruto "All right, seeing as I know you're going to train what are you going to do now, are you going to let your friends know?" shaking his head in a negative "No not now, later on maybe but now the first I want to do is receive my family inheritance if there is some scrolls and techniques I can use to my advantage it will help, and after that parts done I request to join ANBU." She was confused as to why Naruto wanted to join ANBU but the part about his family inheretence she knew there was no way out. "When did you know about your parents?" after a moment "During the battle with Pain, my father told me after he saved me from breaking the seal. I learned about my mother during the battle with Kyuubi when she helped me defeat him." thinking over for a moment looking at naruto with a pleading look "Naruto first off I'm sorry about not telling you I was-"cutting her off with a sympathy look "It's fine tou-san told me about the old man and how he probably forced it as a secret to protect me as a safety precaution in case of Iwa knowing I was his son. Besides it doesn't matter now according to kaa-san he put in his will if I was strong enough to be Chunin I can receive my inheritance and name." thinking again to what he said, and she was surprised with about the fact what naruto told her made logical sense and even more about the fact on the things he said were logical. "very well the request to receive your inheritance has been granted, I'm sure you know where they are?" he nodded and went to the photo on the fourth took the photo down swiped the blood across a seal on the wall and poof he had three scrolls and a slip of paper and a key in his hands. Placing them in his jacket, and putting the picture back up, he went back to Tsunade and waited to hear what else she has to say "Now your request to join Anbu.. Normally I would say denied because you would not be ready yet because you are not Chunin let alone jonin, but since you took out S rank criminals, revived kages during the war and in your life I feel..you are ready to prove your worth so permission granted." Naruto smiled a little "But..you are still on mandatory R&R for the rest of the week and I will still need to put your status on Anbu next week and put on training reserve." His smile still didn't falter "That's fine if you want just put me on the S class mission section of the mission I can handle those for you, the training and Rank is all I wanted, the Rank just proves my worth, Chunin is out of the question, my battle with pain proves I can lead, ANBU are the best of the best and that's what I want to be, when I'm done with anbu I know I will be ready to be with you and Ero-sennin's league."Both giving off a little smirk she gave a little chuckle she looked at him "Very well I'll allow it but if there are lower ranking mission with people requesting you, I will assign them to you.." he gave a shrug saying that's fine "now then what type of mask would you like the be assign to you instating you an ANBU?" putting his hand on his chin in a thinking pose "I would like the kitsune mask." Giving a why look from Tsuande he gave his opinion "The reason why is simple, when the incident with Mizuki-teme, I tried to run away from the fact I am a jinchuuriki, and when the time I met my mother during the battle with tobi and meeting the others I'm not running anymore and the fact that the kyuubi and I respect one another mutually and this masks shows it." Getting a nod from here she replies "very well come back next week for your gear and mask, and remember to be ready for mission that will be requested if you are needed dismissed Naruto."

Getting a nod from the blond he decided to exit like his sensei but not before letting last thing before he left "By the way Baa-chan.." getting a twitch from here head "since you decided to be cooperative with me I have a gift for you." Getting a raised eyebrow from here "and what would that be?" seeing his smirk "A way to defeat the paperwork for you." Slamming her hands on the desk giving him a evil glare "Gaki I swear you better be serious right now because if you don't will kill you right just to save the uchiha brat some time!" his smirk still there "two words ..Kage..Bushin." She just looked at him with a complete blank on her face just for a few moment before she jumped over her desk and gave him a boned crushing hug with his face over her heavenly mounds (A/N:perverted giggle) spinning around cheering thank you over and over again and when she let him go he was gasping for air with a blush over his face. She still had that smile on "Thank you, you freaking favorite gaki of mine why didn't I think of that sooner?" he had a question mark over his head "What do you mean Jiraiya told me you knew and Kakashi told me about the secret during my wind element training and he mentioned it you?" with a frown on her face she realized Kakashi never did and Jiraiya is really lucky he is dead right now "They never did." with a monotone deadly voice with a black aura behind her naruto just a nervous chuckle _'Kakashi run like hell and Ero-sennin be glad you're dead right now' _then she gave a happy chuckle a bright change attitude "No matter you given me the key to solving a big problem for me, so thanks again and dismissed see you next week." Nodding again and went out the window and on to his apartment to get his stuff to move into his new place. And Tsunade went to her desk to create three Kage Bushin to tackle the paper work while she left to get some sake both were unaware there were two different ears were listening.

_XX(moments earlier)XX_

Sakura was moving to have a meeting with Tsuande when she was about to knock she heard some voices from the inside when she heard naruto's name she knew her sensei was talking to naruto, normally she would just walking away because she was still pissed at naruto for writing off naruto confession to her saying she was lying but deep down it was true. But her curiosity got the better of her and she pressed her ear to the door and listened in. right to when she heard Naruto releasing himself from his promise in bringing sasuke back or saving him, since there is no going back, he will kill him, she lost it and just ran off crying to go tell a certain someone, knowing she will get answers from the now re-named Baka later. Too bad she will have to wait awhile, the other person shushined to go meet up with his student.

XX(Present-Naruto's Apartment)XX

Gathering the last of stuff and gave the key to the land lord naruto left his district with the piece of paper leading to the directions of his house. He stopped in the middle of the shinobi district closing his eyes for a moment he gave a smug smile "I know your there and you were listening in on me so come on out sensei." Jumping down landing next to his student without his book in hand having a little down crest look "Naruto..I'm sorry I never told you about your parents, or the fact I was your fathers student, in fact if I wasn't for the fact I was forced to only train sasuke for the fact I was into to save obito's legacy and not tuned to the fact you were sensei legacy I would have helped you more-" Naruto held his hand out to stop and just gave kakashi the come here motion when he did he put his hand on kakashi's shoulder and did a shushin to a training field 7 and just gave kakashi a punch in the gut and gave him a cold look "that was for four things the first was for apologizing for something that was not your fault 2. That was for teaching sasuke the chidori 3. That was for not mentioning the Kage Bushin before my training trip with ero-sennin 4. That was get you out of apologetic rambling to talk to you, now like I said to Tsunade I am not angry about you knowing tou-san told me everything, now we can do two things you going to keep apologizing to me or are you going to help me find my family home and give me some advice about joining ANBU and some of the training I can do there." Smiling at a kakshi who just scratched the back of head chuckling giving him his eye smile. "Well you're in luck as I happened to remember where the place is, but please while we are there can we talk about what you mentioned with Tsunade-sama while we are there?" nodding his head both sensei and student both jumped and roof hopped all the way till they came acrossthe house, which was protected by a high wall and gate that he could not see over and in the center of it look like the uzumaki swirl with a lightning in the middle. Looking at the gate Naruto recognized several seals that were on them as security seals.

Walking up to the gate Naruto took out the key, biting his thumb he swiped his blood on the key. As his wound healed with a slight hiss, the blond put the key into the lock and turned it. There was a clicking noise as the key turned, Naruto pushed the gate open and could not hold in the whistle that escaped his lips, and kakashi look like he was on memory lane it seemed the same as it was before like he was here yesterday. The house was as large as the Hyuuga estate by any means, but it was definitely one of the larger houses Naruto had seen. It looked to be about three stories, and was made in a mixture of traditional Japanese and Western style architecture. Naruto smiled as he made his way towards the house while he was passing he was thinking of adding a little garden along with a fountain around it, using the same key that had opened the gate to open the front door with kakashi following him.

Stepping inside both looked around, they were currently in what seemed to be the living room. It was a fairly spacious room, with several comfortable looking black leather couches that were surrounding an oak coffee table. A little to the left and of the place looked like a painting area ready to be used. And situated around the room were several lamps, which were currently giving off a dim lighting.

Naruto soon began to explore the rest of the house, with his first stop being the kitchen. The place was what Naruto would easily describe as a chefs wet dream, all the counters were made of stainless steel. The cabinets were made of Mahogany and while the kitchen ware was not the most recent, it was still far superior to what most people had. The only problem Naruto could see was that he had no food in the cabinet or fridge, however that was an easy problem to solve. Naruto created a **Kage Bushin**and ordered it go buy food from the markets hoping he can be able to, in the meantime reminded himself to see if he able to go clothes and equipment shopping.

The next area to check was the second floor, this was where all of the smaller bed rooms were located. Each one consisted of a queen sized bed, two dressers and a walk in closet. They also each came with their own bathroom, which had a shower/bath combo that could even act as a personal Jacuzzi. There were ten of these rooms in all, enough to hold a decently sized family.

Walking up the stairs Naruto reached the master bedroom, this room was not just located on the top floor. But was in fact the entire third floor, and could in many ways be considered a first floor house unto itself. In the left hand corner near the entrance sat several leather chairs along with a huge bookshelf, on the right hand corner was a large king sized bed, with red sheets and pillows and had a dresser on either side. Opposite the bed was a large walk in closet, which was easily twice the size of the ones downstairs. To the left and a little farther from the chairs was a door, which led to a bathroom that had the same setup as the one downstairs; the only difference being that this one had a double shower head.

Naruto walked over to the bed and looked at the pictures which were arrayed on the dresser, there were pictures of his parents. Some of which were actually rather funny, like a picture which was obviously taken by his mom of his dad who had been eating ramen; only it looked like he had sneezed and had ramen coming out of his nose. However some were much more heartfelt, Naruto picked up one such picture as he gently pressed his fingers against the glass. It was one of both his parents, Kushina had both her hands on her belly, which was bulging and clearly showing when she was pregnant with him. Minato had one arm around her shoulder, while his right hand was on both of her hands. Both of them were smiling, looking for all the world like a young couple who was not about to suffer untold tragedy.

Naruto wiped away the tear that threatened to fall from his eyes, the thought of having a family was nearly overwhelming to the blond he even wondered if he could survive his battle and even find someone to have a family. However he knew better than anyone, that dwelling on the past got you nowhere. Better to look towards the future, then to ask yourself what ifs, and what could have been. '_Besides…'_ Naruto thought with a small smile, there is someone out there for you that's what ero-sennin used to say. Sighing Naruto put the picture down and left the room, there was only one more room to check out, something kakashi mentioned while they were on the way here.

The basement.

Thanks to the seals his father had put up on the basement, it had been able to survive the Kyuubi attack intact. Since the place was what used to be where his father and mother studied seals, or sparred and practiced jutsu. However kakashi was not sure of the state, since he was not able to actually enter the basement due to the seals keeping him and everyone else out.

Naruto walked down the stairs and opened the door, before a large grin formed on his face. The basement was split into four different sectors, the first being the library. Which was filled with what looked like thousands of scrolls, with all kinds of knowledge from Katon, Suiton, Raiton, Futon, Doton jutsus to weapons forging and even some on civilian faculties like gardening, cooking, repairing, to even writing. There was a large dojo, that had an array of different weapons mounted on the wall and Naruto noticed self repairing seals on the floor, ceiling and wall. On the left was what looked like an office station, Naruto could see that it was where his father had studied and come up with new seals and jutsu. The last area looked like it was where said jutsu were practiced, it was a training program area and had several training dummies to launch jutsu at. Naruto also noticed this area had self repairing seals as well. Looking around this kakashi could see just one word going through his blonde friends mind 'Jackpot!' looking back at kakshi still having that smile going on his face until he blinked for a moment then smile a bit "my clones came back from the market 'and they didn't price gauge me the temes' so while we head back do you want a cup of tea or sake of anything?" kakashi looked like he had smug look "Is this a poor attempt to see me without my mask?" naruto just gave him a 'are serious' dead pan look and just chuckled while shaking his head to the side "no no sensei I'm just trying to be a good host, and I never had guest before, and I feel we may be here for a while." Kakashi just laughed while eye smiling "I know I was just teasing you. But if you're offering sake sounds very nice please." Smiling both went back to the living room and sat down from across each other with two saucers and two bottles, poring for both the two looked across from each other naruto started "So sensei what would you like to ask?" looking at his saucer he looked back "Were you being honest..when you said about killing sasuke?" starting off with the big one he has been wondering. Looking at his sake and just look back up at kakashi straight at him "yes..he threatens those close to me..to me that's the death sentence." With a straight face, kakashi looking at him can tell when someone is lying and right there naruto was telling the truth, after giving him a nod relaxed a bit and after naruto giving kakashi a what's wrong kakashi just looked at naruto with a regretful look "Naruto the reason I asked is because, I don't know what to think right now I mean sasuke was a student of mine, you're a student of mine. And the fact that one threatens everyone here in this village, while the other is being forced to kill him because of my failings." Giving a depressed look, naruto looks at him with a frustrated look "Sensei-" "Naruto please let me finish.." giving the go ahead "I just don't know whether to believe what I did what I thought was right, or it was because your destiny is your own or I let thing go as they are and not stepped in when I needed to. But the way I see it now I'm so sorry naruto, if there is anything I can do to make it up to you, I swear it upon obito's eye I will do it." Giving him a bow upon his student, and naruto just looked at him, stood up walk over to him and just gave a sigh "well you can first, stand up and stop bowing it's not in your nature sensei.." nodding and standing up and naruto just smacked him on the head "Seriously sensei what have I said about apologizing without reason!" nodding again naruto continued "Now if you are serious, about making it up for me, how about if I need you for advice on anbu, training, and jutsu techniques you will show up on time?" nodding seriously show a smile naruto face. "Ok, do that and your good with me sensei. Now is there anything else?" nodding again still having the serious face "The other eaves dropper-" "sakura right?" kakashi nodding "What are we going to do about her knowing her she left when you mentioned about killing sasuke and didn't stay to hear why, and she will probably tell other people which will cause a problem you don't need." Naruto slapping his face and dragging it down letting a frustrated sign "Now that you mentioned that, you're right it will cause a problem. The first thing if you can talk to Tsunade about this and I will deal with sakura because you and I both know she will come to me about sooner or later." Nodding again kakashi stood up, getting ready to leave thanked naruto for the sake and clearing things up for him, naruto nodded and said if he ever wanted to come by and talked again he was always welcomed, and even asked if it was possible hear from kakashi about his tou-san, which kakashi was more than happy to. After Kakashi left Naruto decided to make some **Kage Bushin** to go to the basement and look over some scrolls on Futon techniques, while he sat back down on the couch to look at the scrolls from his parents, starting on the one from his tou-san.

_Dear Naruto,_

_If you are reading this, then Sarutobi has deemed you ready to know the truth. You are my son, the son of the Yondaime Hokage._

_As I write this letter, the battle against the Kyuubi is raging on so I don't have much time to write. I know I will not return alive from this fight. Know that both your mother and I loved you from the moment you came into this world and my only regret is that your mother and I will not be there to watch you grow up. Both of us leave you everything we own in this world._

_You also must know by now that I sealed the Kyuubi into you. Hopefully the village will have listened to my last wish and treated you as the hero that you are and that you've had a good life so far. But if my worst fear has come true and the villagers did not follow my wishes, and treated you like an outcast, then I'm truly sorry my son for any pain that you went through. I hope you can understand that I picked you to be the container of the Kyuubi for I could not go to another family and ask them to make such a sacrifice._

_The other reason why I made you the container of the Kyuubi was in the hope that you would use the power of the Kyuubi to become the Guardian protector of the village, maybe even come to love it as much as I did, and also protect it from forces like the Uchiha Madara, one of the founders of Konoha. He is the one who fought against the Shodaime Hokage long ago and had the power to summon and control the Kyuubi. He is the one who summoned Kyuubi here to Konoha._

_My time is now up. But know that I do love you and will never stop loving you. I wish you a long and happy life._

_Sincerely, your father_

_Namikaze Minato_

Leaving a little tears coming down his face, he wiped them away and went to read his mothers letter.

_Dear Naruto,_

_If you are reading this, then it must mean that I've died through some unknown incident when you were very young. But regardless of whatever happens know that being pregnant with you has been the happiest time of my life. So please know that I love you with all my heart and that even in death I will continue to love you and watch over you._

_I also write this letter because there is something very important that you need to know and that is where you come from along with an important dream that has been in our Clan for many decades._

_You see, I was originally from Konoha, I was born is a small but powerful Shinobi village called Uzushiogakure (Village Hidden among the Whirling Tides), which was founded by our Clan the Uzumaki, a small but equally powerful Shinobi Clan. I was a member of the main branch of the Uzumaki Clan, but was sent to Konoha as a symbol of friendship between Uzushio and Konoha. For both villages and their host nations had long been allied with one another since their founding. This was due to Uzushio's Uzumaki Clan and Konoha's Senju Clan being distant relatives of one another, a relation which was strengthened when my Great Aunt Uzumaki Mito married the Senju Clan head Senju Hashirama, who later became the Shodaime Hokage. This strong bond is of course seen today on the back of all Konoha Jonin and Chunin, where they carry the crest of our village on their backs._

Naruto looked confused about this 'How in the hell has no one known about this, I'm just now knowing I am freaking related to freaking three hokage for Kami's sake!'

_Both our Clan and our village were famed for being for being masters in the art of Fūinjutsu and for having long lives. But what the rest of the world was unaware of, was that this was only a façade to keep others from learning who we truly were._

Being interested about this naruto read on

_You see long ago before the founding of the Shinobi villages, there was a time when Shinobi Clans fought one another constantly and sold their services to people not unlike the Shinobi villages of today do. In the beginning when the Shinobi Clans were on the rise, many clans rose to great fame for their great fighting skills or because of their bloodline powers. Three Clans were particularly well known throughout the Shinobi world. These Clans were the Senju Clan, who were famed as__masters in all Shinobi skills,_ _the Uchiha, who were famed for the Sharingan Bloodline and weapons, and our Clan, who were known at that time as the Stormcallers._

_The reason why we were called this was because no-one outside our Clan knew who we really were, not even our allies the Senju Clan._

_You see we had a Bloodline, one unlike any other that existed since the Legendary Rinnegan, which was possessed by the legendary Kami no Shinobi (God of Shinobi), the Rikudō Sennin(Sage of the Six Paths), the founder of the Shinobi arts, who was the ancestor of both the Senju and Uchiha Clans._

_The Reason why are Bloodline was so unique was because our Bloodline was a transcendent Bloodline, which gives the one who wields it, abilities that far exceeded other Bloodlines and can also help generate other Bloodlines from it thanks to our special chakra. Much like the Rinnegan did for the Uchiha and Hyuuga Clan, who each had doujutsu's and the Senju Clan, where the Shodaime Hokage possessed the Mokuton Bloodline._

_The Bloodline which allowed us to possessthree Elemental affinities; these affinities were Wind, Lightning and Water. This allowed us to have unsurpassable control and mastery of these Elemental. But the true extent of the Bloodline was revealed when we master all three affinities and combined them to create something we call Uzubrue-ka (Maelstrombreaker limit). Where once we had mastered them, we learned to possess a psionic ability to control all forms of weather over vast areas. This allowed us to manipulate the weather, where we could create tidal waves, hurricanes, thunder storms, blizzards and many other elements but only one who could use it to the point he was named Uzu-ō (Maelstrom King) by the clan._

_Later on as time continued, only a select number of our Clansmen showed the ability to use the full extent of the Uzubrue-ka. While others developed ways to combine some of their affinities to create new sub elemental Jutsu, such as Hyoton (Ice Release) and Ranton (Storm Release) and if you combine all three elements you make one call Araton (Maelstrom Release)._

_The information of how to get your bloodline will be in a scroll, hidden in a secret compartment in the bottom of a desk draw in our home in the library. To open it, all you have to do is spread some of your blood on the small seal in the draw, as it will recognize you, since both your father's and my blood runs in you. Also in the compartment, there will be scrolls belonging to our Clan, which have Techniques created by our Clan when we still had the Uzubure-ka, many of which can only be used by those with our Bloodline. Along with that, some of the scrolls will also contain powerful sealing techniques, which our Clan created after we lost our Bloodline, where hopefully they'll be of some use to you, and the third scroll that came with my letter contains a map that will lead to uzukagure and to the remains of main branch compound where I believe the clans hidden compartment where I hope you can receive the clans hidden treasure._

_But regardless of whether you use these techniques or not, I know you'll do me proud Naruto, for I have fate that you'll succeed in restoring our Clan and that you'll become a great man and Shinobi just like your father._

_I send both Minato-kun and you all my love and I wish nothing but joy and a long and happy life._

_With all my love, your Mother,_

_Kushina Uzumaki._

After releasing more tears than before he was touched to receive such loving letter the blond closed the letter and thought to himself 'I will mother, I will live my life with happiness, and without regret and I will restore the clan and I will be the next Uzu-ō of this entire world' And with that he decided to check the clones in the basement he noticed they just finished so deciding to dispel them in groups of 2 every 5 seconds after the 10 were done he got a good grasp of 10 futon techniques, deciding to do them in the morning he went to sleep.

(Hokages Office)

After getting the paperwork done for the day and the ones backed up from months before, thanks to her **Kage Bushins** Tsuande was about to leave but received a knock from her door frustrated this had to happen let a come in, and to her surprise to was kakashi. Sitting back down, she wanted to get this over with "Kakashi, how did it go?" seeing she wanted this over decided to go on with "You were right Tsunade he really has changed, or to be more precise he's finally seen the true colors of sasuke. He can't lie to himself anymore and say he can save him, especially after sasuke threaten all of us with death. By the way you were right we had an eaves dropper earlier a certain pink hair." Smacking her head Tsunade realized what he meant "This is going to be a problem. But I will set this straight tomorrow hopefully she has kept her mouth shut until then. If she doesn't it will cause problems for naruto later on he does not need." Nodding his head kakashi looked on "Is there anything else Tsuande-sama?" shaking her head no Tsuande dismissed him. Leaving in shushin Tsunade looked back at a photo on her desk, it was a photo of her, Shizune, Jiraiya, tonton and Naruto all smiling on their way back to konoha. 'I hope you can do this Naruto we are all counting on you. And with that she left the office.

(A/N) And done, I'm sorry this seem to be too long and there was not alot of action, but I assure you this is a part 1 of the prologue, the second part will contain action and be the conclusion of the prologue and enter the Bleach part of this story, although you will (see) the naruto world once and a while. The main part of this story was to see Naruto's life on the way to when he ends up here. Please also tell me what you thought of this chapter and if you thought it was good or was it bad also constructive criticism is welcome since it helps improve my writing

Please Read and Review Ja Ne folks

I. the Star Wars TFU II teaser trailer when Starkiller was walking down the narrow hallway and everything was crushing under pressure when he hears Vaders and Yoda's voices in his head wavering his emotions like a hurricane in his head

II. His happy go lucky persona emotional mask used to hide his true feelings

III. His Kyuubi form with the deeper gold and the Hiaori or I like to call it his Kurama Cloak Mode.

IV. War still going on don't know how it ends but I will get to the point in saying Naruto destroys Tobi or whoever his name is

V. The Conversation Sasuke had with Naruto

(Extra A/N): I also would like to remind you guys that there is a poll on my profile page it is to where you guys can help me decide what will Narutos Zanpakuto spirit will be

But to let you guys know on a head the cannon ones like Ichigo's Zangetsu, or Byakuya's Senbonzaukra, or Toshiro's Hyorimaru will not be Naruto's the cannon blades will be in the bleach characters. That Section of the vote is for like for Example: you pick if it is a person, animal etc. you pick his element, and if you can give me the incantation to awaken him.

The poll will be closed and the results will show when I get to chapter 3 or 4, if you guys can do that it will make this story go easier and faster thanks. Ja-Ne Dragon 90 out


	2. The Road of Life: The Conclusion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach in this crossover, the Stormcallers clan name and some of the similarities to it is owned by Aragon Potter, the OC's on the characters and techniques I do own**.

"speaking"

_'thinking'_

"**Jutsu**"

"_**Kurama Talking"**_

_Flashback_

"_Flashback Talking"_

**Bloodline Alert!:**** Naruto will possess a bloodline that will seem to be the same as Aragon Potters Ranbure-Ka which he owns but it is not, it is another name. I own this bloodline and the techniques to it and he will possess a Doujutsu **

**(I/N): Before I begin, some of my reviewers wrote that the battle with Kakashi, and somethings in this chapter are close or seems close to one of chapters in"Naruto Shippuden: Namikaze's Return Redux!" well I looked through, and I swear to you all I had no idea it was, I admit I started to re-read after finding out I was behind it when it updated, and when I was writing the battle and other stuff I wanted to try and be as accurate and not over rated on the battle and my mind must have gone back to that chapter. But I swear I never meant to have people think I copied it. So if I offended anyone I apologize, and this is a new-redited version. Again I apologize to you l1s4 4p, Raidentensho, and especially you Pokemaster12 if you are reading this. Thank you.**

**T****ime Frame: Right now we are on the ending of the Prologue, in which I apologize if this was too long but I am trying to end this prologue, think of it as the two chapters for one chapter, also it means right we are at the point Naruto looks back at everything that's happened to where he is now. The Chapters are broken into these Arcs:**

**Road of life (Where we are now)**

**Welcome to seireitei (Next chapter)**

**To karakura town**

**TBC (more later on)**

**Personality Warning: Naruto will not be like own cannon series, at the beginning in the prologue and throughout the series he will be serious when he calls for it **

**Chapter 1: Prologue part 2: The Ending of Road of Life**

_X(Konohagakure no Sato: 3 month later...)X_

It was a peaceful day in Konoha, as the mid day sun shone over the village. There was a slight breeze rustling through the entire area, cooling the slightly warm temperature and allowing the many trees that were located all around the village to gently sway. Many shops were open as merchants sold their wares, while civilians and ninja alike bought them. Teenagers were lounging around the cafés and restaurants, discussing the latest gossip or news. All together it was a very peaceful and calm day.

Said peace was stalled for a moment when a giant explosion and a dust cloud formed around the mountains on the east side of the hokage monument, near the hokage mansion.

The civilians were worried that another country was attacking again, while the shinobis were just signing knowing it was just some shinobi going overboard on training again probably Might Guy, or his student.

But if one to look at the field were the explosion was at they would notice 40 different blonde hair shinobis doing different tasks while one was grunting as he came up and did another set of pushups, he had been going at them for about an hour now and was just about finish.

This was Naruto, and he has certainly changed in three months even in the fashion department, from his old burnt orange jumpsuit he now wore a black skin tight tank top, and black and Anbu pants and the interesting thing was he was wearing was a mask like the one Kakashi was wearing and he had his headband was over his eyes, as he just did one more push up, and right then other Narutos surrounding him suddenly threw their kunai at him, and right then the original jumped in the air and all the kunai clashed together and reflected right back at the Kage bushins dispelling them.

Getting right back at the ground Naruto breathed easily and took his headband off his eyes, and pulled his mask down show his slightly sweated face and looking back on his Bushins still tree and water running, it had been 3 month since he had started the **kage bushin**method to start his training for his battle with Sasuke.

As promised Kakashi gave Naruto some advice on what some Anbu do when they train, their limits to how much they train, how they have library on techniques to learn, and even told him where some of the special training grounds he can be allowed to use, and pretty much also what he will do in the service in Anbu. To Kakashi he thought of it as a way to pass on a legacy to his student.

After that was done he even helped with some of his Tou-san techniques to help impress his future colleagues and the Hokage. After his week off from R&R naruto entered the Anbu Hq and went to take his initiation test, long story short Naruto passed with flying colors going up against Anbu agent's Dragon in a ninjutsu match, Lion in a taijutsu match, and without naruto knowing strategy against Sparrow which surprising both sparrow and Tsunade that Naruto won, after completing the test Tsunade presented Naruto with his uniform with a katana that was Chakra conductive.

After getting his uniform on and being initiated with his Anbu tattoo on his right shoulder and be presented with his mask, Naruto was instilled in Anbu with codename Kitsune. Since then Naruto would get before sunrise to Anbu Hq to either be at the training grounds, library looking through books and scrolls to techniques, strategy, and more importantly chakra control and to work on a training schedule, and even on a whim create some of his own Jutsus.

And on the days he was at the training grounds, when he does not know it he would have an audience of some ANBU members watching him train, some would seem inspired by his determination, while some thought he was even more insane than Might Guy on training like this. Whether he knows it or not, seeing naruto going above and beyond to prove to his self, gave him some positive points with some of the veteran and higher up ANBU members.

On the second month of narutos training, he remembered he had been told by Jiraiya, and by kakashi later on that because of his massive reserves, doing things like Genjutsu and medical jutsu would be impossible for him. However if he got his control up, Naruto should at the very least be able to dispel high level Genjutsu even if he could not cast them, and he remembered from one time Kurama that if he syncs his chakra levels with Kurama he could then raise the levels and there could not be any Genjutsu he could not destroy, Naruto wondered if that could also mean the sharingans Tsukuyomi.

So his clones would do a mixture of exercises, most of them would run around on a body of water with several large rocks sticking to different areas of the body while some would tree fighting with one another blind folded, just because he would not get muscle memory does not mean it could help in increase his shinobi senses. He hoped that he could at least get ANBU level chakra control by the end of the month.

While his clones were doing that Naruto would work on the physical aspect, training his body to withstand high speed combat. Every morning Naruto would wake up and do his work out, currently he would do a 10 mile run, 200 pushups, 200 sit ups, 200 pull ups, 800 squats, 300 kicks and 300 punches and on final day of the week he would the exercise blind folded while dodging kunai being thrown by the clones, supposedly helping increase his awareness levels and senses; each week he would add 10 miles and 100 more of each exercise.

He had gotten inspiration for the training regimen from his friend Rock Lee, a boy who could only use taijutsu but each and every day he would always push himself above his limit until his gives out. While Naruto was considered a ninjutsu specialist he had strong hopes that he could also match or even if he could surpass Lee and Gai in taijutsu.

A little ways away 3 people watched the ANBU training, one was Tsunade, another was an ANBU was wearing a falcon mask watching his subordinate, and Shikamaru who was watching his friend once again training so hard it is easily troublesome to him.

And although he would never admit out loud Shikamaru is a little worried for his friend, the way he sees it the blond had improved a good deal, going from Mid-Jonin level to High ANBU level, but he believes the blond would eventually crash if he kept at it at his pace.

The same thoughts could be said in the thoughts Tsunade and Falcon and that was why they showed up here, while watching Naruto training Shikamaru remembered the day when he confronted Naruto and discovered Naruto was in ANBU and the training mission he had to be ready for sasuke.

_X(Flashback- 1 month ago BBQ Restaurant)X_

_Sitting down in the barbecue place with Choji enjoying himself, the fact that Shikamaru watching Choji being happy enough to be alive to be able to enjoy his favorite meals, he felt like saying 'let him have it'._

_As Shikamaru was sitting down and messing with his sensei favorite lighter, he realize that for some reason this month something was different, something seemed off. Normally any other person would not notice anything off other than the fact the Fourth Shinobi War was over and everyone was adjusting to the fact that some lives were saved, some were lost so what would it be? Unfortunately Shikamaru was not any other person, he was a lazy genius who would think about other things that other people who wouldn't notice or pick up on. _

_And right now Shikamaru was wondering what is it that seems off or is wrong in this village, and right now it was beginning to be troublesome to either give up or continue later on, and right now for once he was praying to Kami to give him a distraction right about now._

_And as if Kami was answering his prayers, as Ino just walked in now but she seems a little off as well, as right now and she seemed distracted right now and as she sat down, not once did yell at Choji to control his eating or Shikamaru about acting to relaxed, 'it's official, something is completely off right now, and it seems she knows it.' _

"_Hey Ino." starting the interrogation for information _

"_hm, what is it Shika?" coming out of her thoughts _

"_Something wrong you seem off today.." narrowing his eyes showing a 'what's going on' look. _

_Showing a hurt look Ino looked away showing some nervousness "n-nothing Shika just have somethings on my mind." Trying to drop the subject, hoping it can get Shika off her back. _

_But it seems Kami was not her side as Shikamaru just gave a frustrated sign and just gave her a serious look "Ino, I know something is not alright, first off you have not yelled at Choji on slowing down while eating, second you haven't complained at me acting to lazy right about now, and third, you have been quieter than usual, usually you are never this quiet, so please tell me what it is, it may pertain to something that has been bothering me lately, and if it has to, you know Choji and I can keep a secret if it needs to be." Trying to ease Ino into telling them, and Choji giving Ino thumbs up showing his support. _

_And it helped as Ino breathes a little to calm herself a bit, but looked at Shikamaru with a almost serious look "first off tell me what's up with you and I will see if you maybe right." Shikamaru giving a muttered "Troublesome" before looking at his team _

"_I don't know why but something just seems, I don't know off in this village, like something is missing, like a piece of a puzzle, or like a routine has been run out..or like someone is not around here..ehh I don't know but it is completely troublesome that I am loosing it for not figuring it out." As he kept flipping open and close on his sensei's lighter and placing his hand on his forehead out of frustration. _

_While he was doing Ino looked surprised and so did Choji, as not only have they ever seen Shikamaru frustrated before or saying he can't figure something out, but the fact he was right both realized something was off. _

_But then when Ino went back to her thoughts, she realized that what she had been thinking about actually concerned about "Shika, what I have been thinking about maybe the key to your problem." _

_Shikamaru leaned in a bit and put his hands under his chin and gave the nod to go ahead "Well last week Sakura came to me crying, upset about some meeting Naruto had with Tsuande-sama she listened in on." Closing his eyes giving another sign_

_While thinking troublesome again "That's odd last I remembered hearing you told me she never wanted to talk to or hear about 'Naruto-baka' again after he threw off her "Confession" after the incident at the Land of Iron." Imitating Sakura using the nickname Sakura calls Naruto when she was pissed, and the finger quotations on Confession. _

_Getting over it he offered a hand to continue "Well she said her curiosity got the best of her and listened in, it started off as she heard Naruto was talking with Tsunade-sama about how he killed the masked guy Tobi, Sasuke showed up after the fight was over,"_

_Seeing Shikamaru eyes shot open in fear and Choji stop eating and started to sweat, Ino realized what she was saying and waved her hands away trying to eased her teammates "nonono..I said showed up she said he didn't do anything" relaxing a bit realizing the blond was ok. _

_But then Shikamaru looked back confused "What do you mean he didn't do anything?" _

_Ino just acted still a little worried "That's the thing, she heard Naruto mentioned Sasuke just showed up, and the fact that Naruto said Sasuke looked as bad as he did. But that's not important right now."_

_Ino then mentioned about what Naruto told her about Sasuke's challenge in three years and what his plans were should he kill Naruto, but then when she mentioned Naruto told Tsuande about resending his Promise to bring back Sasuke and that when three years come he will go as far to prove he will protect The Leaf from Sasuke by doing something he never had the courage to do when he and Sasuke cross paths by killing him, and then she mentioned that was when Sakura ran off crying because she couldn't hear anymore, then came to her shop and told her about it, and kept complaining "why was he doing this?", and "does he not want the team back together?", or "why does he not want to save Sasuke-kun anymore?" Placing her hand on her forehead showing she was a feeling a little better. _

_She then looks at her teammates and saw surprise on their faces, more on Choji. "Did you say Naruto annulled a promise, more importantly one on Sasuke, the one he had been keeping since our Retrieval mission for him before he left his trip with Jiraiya-Sama?" _

_Choji then looked at Shikamaru "Shika, is it the end of the world as we know it?" _

_Shikamaru shrugged and then looked at Ino with a 'are you serious' look when Ino nodded Choji then wondered something "Wait you said she left after he mentioned the duel part, did she not listen to the rest of the conversation, maybe there is a reason why he was doing this, more importantly what is he going to do about it, or if he is going to do it?" _

_Shikamaru suddenly looked up and the gears in his head started to move "I am wondering that too, good thinking Choji." Nodding and scratching his head Choji chuckled a little, _

_and at the same time Ino suddenly smacked her head a little and silently cursing Sakura for not thinking that maybe she should have stayed and heard the rest of what was going on. _

"_Judging by your expression, she didn't." when Ino nodded to Shikamaru he was righ.t_

_Shikamarus gears in his head were still going, until something clicked in his head, and he realized something "Wait a minute, That's It!" standing up with his hands on the table _

"_w-what is it Shika?" looking at Ino with a complete and utter realization_

_Smacking his head "I am such an idiot, the reason something seems off or different because where is Naruto, we haven't seen him since the war, usually we run into him or he runs into us, or he usually around the village or there is someone who would know when someone is on a mission, but for some reason none of those happened so where is he?" _

_the others blinked a few times and then they realized it to. "You're right Shika, because usually Naruto would challenge me to a Ramen or Barbeque eating contest, but I haven't seen or hear him coming by for a challenge since we came back." Choji wondered, _

_And Ino then thought to herself "Your right I haven't seen or heard of Naruto around either, he hasn't even come by and help me out in the shop garden for quick cash either?" _

_Nodding his head Shikamaru got up and decided to head out to investigate, _

_looking confused Choji voice his opinion for him and Ino "were you going Shika?" _

_Looking back "To get to the bottom of this. And also get an answer to the million ryo question. If Naruto is going to do this why weren't we and the others informed about this?" Seeing that they wanted to know also the others left to find out also. _

_In the end Shikamaru, told them to find out on their own and come back tomorrow with their results. _

_X(Few Hours Later)X_

_Walking around the shinobi district, looking around and see if anyone had hear anything about Naruto, and as he was about to give up he heard footsteps and on his right he saw an ANBU who looked like he was on duty, because he was wearing a mask of a Kitsune on and had blonde spiky hair that went down to his shoulders. _

_Shikamaru was about to dismiss him thinking it was Naruto because from what he remembered Naruto was still a genin, and the chunin exams were not going to happen for a while until the elemental countries stabilized after the war was over. _

_But then Shikamaru remembered that if Tsunade recognized or acknowledged Narutos strength during the war then she could allow Naruto to be field promoted to the position she could feel he was strong at, and then he thought if she saw Naruto was strong enough to be in ANBU, 'then maybe she put him in-'cutting his trail of thought Shikamaru looked back, but realized he was too late and the ANBU was gone. _

_Signing again Shikamaru decided to go and try one more time to look at the one place he would either most likely find the blond, or least likely. _

_If he looked at the right side of the roof from his point of view he would have found the blonde ANBU he was looking for, Breathing a sigh of relief he left to go train for the day, if only he knew that if he chose not to he would not only had have saved his identity, from the master tactician and his checkmate._

_X(2 Hours Later-Training Grounds)X_

_Out in the middle of the training grounds was a blonde ANBU who had out two swords out and was working on what looked like a deadly katas of over head slash, under side cuts, spinning slash, and not only attacking with swords but also with either spinning or back kicks and if lucky to be quick enough jabs or punches to either the body or faces. If one were to watch this they would think it was a deadly dance ritual to the Shinigami. _

_This was a scene Shikamaru walked in on and to say he was surprised was an understatement, this was a scene that makes the Nara heir confirm his belief that the young Uzumaki is and always will be an enigma, the most surprising and unpredictable ninja, no matter how much Shikamaru tries to be three steps ahead of his opponent, but when it comes to Naruto strategy gets thrown out the window. _

_As Naruto was finishing his katas with a giant over head slash that took down a tree in half he sheathed his swords on his back in their X shaped form, as he took a moment to catch his breath he looked back to where the trees were and just knew someone was watching and knew who it was "You can come out now, I know you have been watching me for a while now Nara-san." _

_Seconds later Shikamaru looked upon this new ANBU with interest and deep down there was no mistake even when he saw what looked like Futon chakra he knew this was a new Naruto and not the one from the time before the war. "So what can I help you with Nara-san?" looking at him an intense stare with a 'you are not fooling me look' _

"_Well first off you can drop the act, I know that it's you Naruto." Giving Shikamaru deep sign knowing he can't get out of this, he slowly removed his mask and giving Shikamaru a dead pan look showing he was not pleased he figured it out_

"_You Know Shikamaru you are sometimes too smart for your own good." Shikamaru giving him a little chuckle knowing he was thinking the same thing. "But-"cutting them to a serious note "How the hell did you figure it out?"_

_sighing while giving a quick 'troublesome' "To be honest, and you never heard me say this…it was luck, for real." Getting a nod of understanding from Naruto, _

"_I first noticed I have not seen or heard of anything from you for two weeks, hell not even from coming back from the war. Then by luck Ino seemed off today, and after some encouragement she said she was thinking of the conversation she had with Sakura, that was about you, that was then I noticed we all haven't heard about what you have been doing in a while." _

_Then out of nowhere Naruto was right in front of Shikamaru and giving him the Coldest glare he has ever seen, it was like an ice age in his eyes. "Shikamaru..if you truly value our friendship you will tell me what was it Sakura told Ino and Ino told you and do not lie to me." _

_Shaking his head in understanding and shaking off the dark feeling that he just experienced, he told Naruto what Ino told both he and Choji at the Barbeque place this morning, up till she mentioned where she ran off, and wondered if there was more to it. _

_After a few minutes of Naruto gave Shikamaru a one moment gesture which Shikamaru gave a nod._

_Naruto walked next to a tree, took off his two swords and screamed in rage and slashed a couple of trees and anything else in his path in silver gleam flashes, until 30 seconds later everything in front in a 5 foot radius was all splinters and pieces. _

_After walking back controlling his breathing while muttering 'Stupid lying eaves dropping women and not minding their own business' totally oblivious to a nervous Shikamaru who hopes to one day not be in a line of fire, Naruto calmed down and looked back at Shikamaru with a calm look gesturing him to continue, _

"_Now Naruto I have two questions for you and I hope you can trust me as much as I trust you." Naruto nodding his head saying he does. _

_Shikamaru continued "The first one, off the record of course, what was the rest of the conversation Sakura cut off from when it came to Sasuke duel with you?" Knowing that it was fair question Naruto mentioned when Sasuke challenged him in three years from now, how he said there was no going back and if Naruto should fail Sasuke will destroy Konoha, and the reason Naruto annulled his promise because he now realized he can't run away from the truth anymore. The ultimate choice between Konoha and Sasuke. _

_Seeing Shikamaru scratching his head trying to wrap around what he heard so far. Seeing to think about it later he had to get another thing out of his mind "Thanks for clearing that up, now the second question is this, when were you planning tell the rest of us about this situation?" _

_Scratching his hair Naruto looked at Shikamaru, "Honestly, I was going to tell you guys when became strong enough to fully accept my family's full name and mastered my bloodline which would have been next year, plus if I told anyone about this someone would hear about it the council will probably find out about it and there are some idiots thinking I am trying to become a traitor and destroy their 'precious Uchiha' or to be precise their 'Precious Sharingan' ." Seeing as he can trust Shikamaru to keep a secret, an S class secret. _

_He told Shikamaru about when he found out who his parents were, mentioned the letters he got from them, about in his mothers letter she mentioned the family's bloodline, and what his plans were to accomplish. _

_When Shikamaru heard about who Naruto parents were he wanted to find the nearest tree and smacked his head repeatedly for his stupidity of not seeing that, I mean the blond hair blue eyes the fact he looks like a freaking carbon copy of the 4 Hokage right now, the part of hearing about naruto having a bloodline and seeing how he has to have that mastered would make sense. _

"_Naruto..just when I think you have become the most troublesome blond I have ever met, you just go and become the most troublesome brain frying enigma that will be the death of me to figure out." Seeing Naruto scratch the back of his head chuckling Shikamaru just did the same nodding his head _

"_But on a serious note I will make you a deal." Seeing Naruto nod he let on "I will keep all this a secret for as long as you or Tsunade-sama need it to be, in return when things need to be known or when you are in trouble you **will** let us know right?" holding out his hand, _

_Naruto looked at his hand and gave him his shaking it "Deal." Nodding his head Shikamaru left to go home and watch the clouds, but not before leaving a final thought _

"_By the way nice job making ANBU, to think even you were **last** of us to be genin, you actually end up being the **first **of **us** to make **ANBU**." And just jumped out of the field to head home laughing at that, leaving Naruto behind to chuckle and muttering 'Smartass too smart for his own good' and gathered his stuff and put his mask back on and left the Training Grounds to head home._

X(Flashback end)X

Since that day, Shikamaru kept his promise and not told anyone about Naruto and his training mission, he didn't even tell his team when he returned to all talked about if they heard anything.

He felt bad for lying and knows he was going to get an earful from Ino when she finds out later. But in the end Naruto was right if someone finds out, then shit would hit the fan, and one that Naruto does not need right now.

And to prove to Naruto he was willing to help him, at the start of the second month he helped Naruto out by making a Training schedule, upon learning how he trained before using the knowledge he knew of Narutos chakra level, stamina, healing rate and now learning the full use of the Kage Bushin, and the category of what they should work on to make sure he got the maximum success in his time training, Shikamaru for once got into strategizing something that he knew would be his greatest creation.

So after a full day with Narutos help to learn what to put on his schedule, Shikamaru was happy with his success and so was Naruto.

Right next to Shikamaru was ANBU Captain Falcon looking at his kohai, and as he was watching him training he was thinking of the time he came upon hearing he was having him in his unit.

Behind Falcon's mask, he was caught wondering about Fox and the fact that he was only 16 or 17 years old and already a part of ANBU Black Ops. Nearly everyone in ANBU is at least 20 years old, yet Fox had so far displayed an excellent job in his team with teamwork exercise, training, and even when he was called upon and was the cause of completion of an S-Rank Mission.

Falcon would not be surprised if Fox would become ANBU captain at least in a year in service. After the first S-Rank mission, it was shown that Naruto could handle many High A-Rank and other S-Rank mission, and not only did it earn many respect from his teammates who thanked him, because he could handle these types of missions they do not have to drop to lower mission for him to handle it.

And because their teams were shown success in doing the highest rank missions, more villages are requesting this team to completing these missions for them. Ergo loving the blond for his luck in getting these missions for them, it also earns respect from his Sempai, and the ANBU Commander who surprisingly gave his approval of Fox's progress.

And now looking at his kohai, even though Falcon would never say this around anyone due to his reputation of being a hard ass to his soldiers and squad mates , this was one person that Falcon cared about, Fox was loyal to a fault, always gave his best during training, and was not afraid to try and correct his captain when he believed a strategy or a plan would not work, he was not even afraid to even ask about adding collaboration techniques to teamwork exercise and training in general even making some with his Captain, which in the end was as destructive as it was successful. Even as he was looking at the blonde training now, there was a part of him right now was wondering if he should let the blonde take a few days off now in order to calm his chakra network and system, or just let his remarkable healing abilities work its magic.

Next to Falcon was Tsunade watching someone not only close to family or the only thing she cares about left, but one of the greatest and fastest rising ANBU agents she has under her command. Ever since Naruto was inducted into the ANBU Black Ops and his first and successful S-Rank Mission, as part of the deal they both made, he has unexpectedly made word to the other villages of an ANBU team capable of completing as high as S-Rank Mission, since then Konoha have been getting as low as High B-Rank to High S-Rank mission with Team Falcon being requested.

Since then Tsunade was both happy because Naruto was not only improving dramatically since his induction and training in ANBU and helping doing services for Konoha in getting high rank missions from other countries, but she was also worried he was pushing himself to both exhaustions and obsession. And worries that if he keeps up like this he will kill himself before the three years are up.

Deciding to do what she came by to do today, she saw him dispels the clones and figured it was a good time as any to address him.

"Fox! Come over here please" saw him looking at her she saw him leap to be in front of her in a kneeling position

"You called me Hokage-sama." Seeing her nod

"My office 15 minutes, be there dismissed." She saw him leap from the field already on the way to the tower, She nods to the others dismissing them as well.

X(Hokages Office- 15 minutes later)X

As Tsunade just entered her office from the training grounds she just sat down at her seat in front of her desk looking at five different scrolls all having different Kanji's on them ranging from Wind to Snow and right just when she laid out one with Waterfall.

The sudden influx of chakra went off in Tsunade mind and out of nowhere a Fox ANBU appeared, and Tsunade relaxed a bit knowing its Naruto. "Ah Fox right on time excellent." the ANBU nodded and awaited his orders

"Now before we begin can you please remove the mask Fox." Knowing he cannot go against his Hokage, even if it pisses him off, he removed his mask even acting it reluctantly to showing his face.

Tsuande sighed seeing him being reluctant about removing it "Don't worry Naruto I just need it for his mission its temporary ok?" she saw him nod

"I know Tsunade-sama I'm just worried." Seeing her confused he explained it to her

"you see there are some people I'm not ready to see yet or deal with. And until then I cannot let people see me yet or show people my status, I know Shikamaru told you already of what I mean." Seeing her nod

Naruto continued "Although if I mask my chakra, and maybe pull a Kakashi with the mask I should be fine from the sensors of the others i.e. Byakugan or the Inuzukas."

And pulled up his facemask and doing an eye smile like Kakashi, which earn a tick mark on the head from Tsunade "fine, but a word of warning to you Naruto.." giving off a dark aura which made Naruto froze in hear and shuddering head nod from Naruto showing he was listening.

"This is the only thing I accept from you acting like Kakashi from here on out. Because if you ever come here late even 2 minutes late, come up with a lame excuse or even read those gods forsaken books in front of me. I will strap you on a table and use my Chakra Scalpels to cut the tendrils in both your testicles and your penis beyond repair and beat them with my Chakra fist to unleashed all my anger I haven't been able to release since Jiraiya died and by the time I'm done you will be feeling and screaming in pain while you crawl, **..NOW..****DO..I..MAKE..MYSELF..CLEAR..**" giving what almost sounds like a demonic growl and tone in her voice.

When she was done, it made Naruto pale as a ghost and made him as well as every other man in the Elemental Nation (except Sasuke) shudder and unconsciously clench their hands over their privates covering themselves for some reason (Even Kurama).

As well give 8 women shudder at sudden feeling of dread, and started praying for the man they deem their chosen love to be safe and hope that the evil being dares not destroy the precious key that will allow them to bear his child.

Then they all stared to blush at the thought of what their future children would look like with their chosen love,

At the sametime this gave off both warning lights and a certain disturbance in a certain Byakugan stalkers head and she went off to find out who is this evil bitc…ehh being that threatens the one she wants to be close to. And thinking of something involving him with handcuffs, whips, and him calling her mistress.

Back to Naruto looking at the person that could literally do all the things she said she could do he just gave a shaky nod and stuttered like a certain Hyuuga "H-H-Hai Tsunade-Sama!" almost high pitch stutter.

Then out of nowhere the back ground came a sunny flowery field and the table surrounded with un-open sake bottles and Tsunade eye smiling "Good, I knew my favorite little blond gaki would make it to see my way and not have to make me kill him."

As soon as she was done Naruto fell to his knees and look up at the ceiling 'Dear Kami-sama, not only did I just feel like my life flash before my eyes I almost felt like I was truly close to coming for death either mentally or physically.'

Right as he came back to his senses, he came back up and looked upon his Hokage "Ok, all that drama aside you requested me for something Hokage-sama?" Seeing her chuckle giving him a tick mart with the look of 'that was not funny'.

She ignored it and got to business "yes I do, I have a solo-mission for you, a Low S-Rank of great importance for you and this village and one that I believe you are the only one to succeed."

Seeing him nod in both understanding and continue " The mission will require you to be away for 6 months, the task is for you to take these 6 scrolls and for each one is for you to visit each village give them to their village leader, also you can stay as long as you need to in order to get them to agree, but all I ask is for you to return in six months understand."

Seeing him nod she handing him the scrolls Naruto notices the Kanji's for Suna, Kiri, Kumo, Iwa, Taki, and Yuki. While looking he felt great that he would meet some people he got to meet during the war, as well as seeing his close friends, and knew this was a down time as well as a great opportunity to ask for great advice from shinobi's in those nations.

Looking at Tsunade she knew he liked this idea for a mission, it was great for helping to hide him for the rookies for the time being and maybe get him some help for his battle later. And maybe settle the alliance treaties she gave to him for the villages.

"When do I leave Hoakge-sama?" Seeing her think for a moment

"You can leave anytime tomorrow." Nodding to that as he was above to leave he thought for a moment.

"How about five am. Tomorrow that way, it gives me extra time to start, and make sure I don't get caught by the groups? You can meet me then or leave a clone to let you know then." She thought for a moment she just shrugs seeing that works

" Fine, I will meet you then, dismissed." After that he left the office and she just sit down and opened a bottle of sake a relaxed a bit since the clones finished their work earlier

'You got to love that freaking brat of mine, sometimes a pain in the ass, then the next a bloody genius' and deep down she secretly hopes the gaki old personality does not come back and ruins the chance she handed to Naruto for both him and for Konoha.

X(Konoha North Gate- Next Day 5am)

It was an hour before sunrise, and there was not a lot of people out, only a couple of ANBU teams finishing the night watches, and one lone figure walking to the North Gate, wearing what looked like black cloak with a hood up and inside the only thing you could describe from him was slight sight of blonde hair blue eyes but he wore a face mask.

Walking to the North Gate he noticed Tsunade waiting for him, noticing the high signature he knew she was not a clone and actually showed up.

Smiling a bit he came and stood at attention awaiting his release, smiling a bit she let him at ease "Alright Naruto you know your orders and hope to see you when you return." Smiling a bit

He decided to do this since this is best time to do it, he wanted to do something he has been wanting to. "Understood, and see you soon Tsunade..Kaa-chan."

Then out of nowhere Tsuande grabbed Naruto's shoulders looked at him wide shocked eyes and if you notice enough a few tears in the corner of her eyes stuttering in desperation "w-w-what did you s-say?"

Lowering his hood and dropped his mask down he looked at her with a small smile and a little tears "you heard me I said Tsuande Kaa-chan, you are probably wondering why right?" seeing her nod

He still had the smile "I've been thinking for a while, and even though I call you Baa-chan just for laughs and piss you off for fun, same for you calling me brat. But lately I thought a lot and deep down you are not a Baa-chan, in reality you are the closest to a Kaa-chan I will ever have and even though you would never replace my real one, you are still one to me none the less, and I have wanted to tell you for so long when I had the chance, and since there is not any conflicts right now I felt today was a good time as any, so I love you Tsuande Kaa-chan." Letting out a little tears.

But was not ready when Tsuande came up and hugged the blond to death and was crying in his chest filled with happiness for two reasons with little to no differences.

The first was because she was finally rid of being called Baa-chan, the second was because she never thought of being called Kaa-chan, of course deep down with Shizune she always thought of her as a daughter, but she always called her Tsuande-sama, and never Kaa-chan, but when Naruto called her that it made her truly happy that even if some relations with the Uzumaki and Senju clan by blood that Naruto acknowledge the bond between the two that he thought of her as his mother.

Loosing enough of the grip enough to put her head on the side and listen to the rumble of his heart steady beating and feel his warmth she said happily "I love you too Naruto-Sochi." Nodding his head he reluctantly let go of the hold put his hood back on and mask back up.

Checking if he had the scrolls which he did and went to leave but before last thing. "See you in six months Hokage-sama." And went off into the Countries intended to complete this mission.

Little did he know the bond he strengthen was little to the one he would make with secret circle of women they deem him to be the chosen one.

X(Konohagakure no Sato- North Gate- 9 months later )X (I)

As the bright and sunny and active day morning going on people were out and about, doing business and enjoying the day, and out at the North Gate the immortal chunin guards were lacking a bit and waiting for the day to end.

But then out of nowhere a high chakra signature was sensed and a figure emerged from the forests of Konoha, and entered to the gate and stopped. Letting his eyes roam over the village he had not seen in almost a year.

Turning to the Chunin the figure pulled out his passport and handed it to the guards, and at the same time he mentioned he had an appointment with Tsuande and he said his name was Arashi Kitzuma.

Looking over the list of people to allow by name when they saw the name they nod and allowed him in saying they hope he will enjoy his stay here in Konoha, when in return they received a nod and the cloak traveler walked in and made on to route to the Hokage Tower.

X(Shinobi District)X

Walking down in the middle of the district from your point of view the first thing you see civilians and shinobis were minding their own business, some were selling booths with consuming wares, kids were playing with other kids, and you see a 5'8" figure in a black full body cloak and close up under the hood you see blond hair, the eyes are covered with black sunglasses, and the face is covered by a face mask.

As he was walking he was enjoying the feeling of being back home, but at the same time, he was already missing some of the friends he made along the way and some he has over here, but then again with the help he got, and the mission he set for himself along the way was completed it won't be long until he sees them again. Getting out of his thoughts, he senses two people watching him, smirking to himself, he stopped and in a disguise voice called out "You can come out I know you have been following me shinobi-sans."

Out of nowhere two shinobi dropped down one on the left the other on the right. The one on the left was Shikamaru who looked the same as he was before except instead of a chunin vest he had a darker green vest signifying he was a Jonin, and he also had a cigarette lit in his mouth, and right now he gave the figure a disfigure 'troublesome' look but deep down he was actually impressed with a disguised Naruto's sensing ability, because for once Shikamaru actually tried to hide his signature.

The one on the right side of the Disguised Naruto is one you could not describe his facial features or find out any other kind of feature due to his jacket hanging down to his knees and the addition of a hood that obstructs his face even more and a satchel on his back.

Luckily for Naruto and his sensing abilities, and his personality, as well as his growth he knew who it was. Dropping the quiet moment he signaled him to follow him, while walking deep inside his cloak he touched a section of it, thereby creating a genjutsu field where no one can listen in on the conversation around him. "It's good to see you Shikamaru, and it is good to see you as well Shino." Shikamaru smiled a little.

While Shino raised an eyebrow while looking at the Disguised Naruto "While it is good to see you Naruto I hope your mission was a success, and I hope you don't mind asking how did you notice it was me and Shikamaru following you?"

Thinking that Naruto gave a little smug look he answered without a voice disfigures "Well there are two things I can tell you logically and illogically." Seeing Shino nod continued "Logically, I sensed your chakra signature, along with Shikamaru. Illogically, unlike last time I can recognize my friends better this time." Right then Naruto heard what he describe what sounded like a calm buzzing thinking it means it pleased Shino what he said.

Stopping a moment Naruto looked at Shino and wondered something since Shino showed up "Shino, I hope you do not mind me asking, and I am no way offending you but I have to ask you? How did you know this was me in this disguise, and how did you know I was on a mission?" while glaring at Shikamaru looking with a 'did you sell me out' look thinking he got found out or told someone.

Before Shikamaru got defensive Shino decided to step in to help him "Naruto, wait he did not tell anyone, I actually discover it by myself, and asked Tsuande-sama about it I've kept it a secret since." Seeing Naruto calmed down he asked Shino to continue. As they started to walk Shino told Naruto how he had been curious of where Naruto was since Kiba would not shut up about it, and wanting to challenge Naruto to prove his himself better than Naruto, or how Hinata had been wondering where he was because she was worried for him, while deep down Naruto gave a sign and massaged his temples knowing he was going to have to deal with her soon _'Kami help me because if you don't I know this is not going to end well for her and for me'_ and then Shino mentioned about how he thought of field promotions and he thought of ANBU Black Ops because if he was a Chunin, or Jonin they would have seen him, and when he asked Shikamru due to his genius, and when both proved to keep secrets they both confirmed everything with each other, at first Shino was sulking thinking Naruto did not trust his friends, but when Shikamaru told him what is going on, as well as Naruto's plans, Shino understood because logically it all made sense, and if the higher ups heard or any of the civilians then it would get Naruto in trouble, and then later Tsuande confirmed those who knew in secret about the Mission.

When Shino was done Naruto whistled and looked at Shino "Very impressive Shino I can't believe you broke my stealth training plan, both you and Shikamaru deserve your Rank in Jonin, and before you ask Tsuande-Kaa-chan writes and told me you guys are the first amongst the rookies to make Jonin last week along with Neji in ANBU."

Both nodded at that getting over the shock. But then Shino wanted to ask Naruto since the walk "Naruto, I hope you don't mind me asking when are you going to let the others know about all this and with Sasuke?"

Shikamaru then stepped in "To be honest Naruto it probably has to be soon because everyone is getting restless and Ino and Sakura are complaining to both all of us and Tsuande, and it is only a matter of time before she either kills them or shit hits the fan."

Thinking for a moment The blonde ANBU told them "Tomorrow, could do it today but I got to inform Hokage-sama the information from my mission, and look through the Treasures from my mission."

Seeing nod, more like Shikamaru releasing a breath and saying 'Thank Kami'. Stopping in front of the building Blonde drop the barrier and re disguised his voice and said goodbye and thanks for the directions. Seeing his cover they both left and promise to talk again soon.

X(Training Ground 13-Next Day 9am)X

At training ground thirteen several people were waiting to see one Naruto Uzumaki, after Tsunade had let slip to them that there is an ANBU Evaluation test today and all chunin, Jonin, and ANBU are invited, especially if afterwards when it's done Tsunade will announce when Naruto returns from his mission today.

As Tsuande was looking upon the training ground she was thinking about the meeting she had with Naruto yesterday, as soon as he presented himself from his disguise to discuss his mission the first thing she did she jumped out of her seat and gave him one of her most deepest hugs like the one she did before he left for his mission, the time he called her his kaa-chan. And like before he returned it and she could feel the warmth that he gave her in the hug, after the bonding moment was done she asked him questions about his mission, which he answered truthfully.

He first mentioned his success with giving the leaders their scrolls and his surprise he receives replies from each one, then he mentioned that during those times he got to meet up by his surprise all the jinchuriki's that we killed when their beast were taken, and he was confirmed that when Naruto destroyed the statue they were seal in the beast went back to their hosts thanks to their seals being intact and when they were resealed their chakra brought the hosts back from the chakra exhaustion, so he got to meet and be friends with his jinchuriki brethren, and got to know some women during his stay, he got to meet Kurotsuchi, Mei Terumi the Mizukage, Yugito Nii the host of the Nibi, Fu the Nanabi host, how he got to go and see one of his precious people Koyuki, and Temari, and when he was leaving left they were sad that he was leaving but being who he was that made them seem to love him he kissed them and told them he will come back and see them again.

But going right to the point Tsunade demanded Naruto to explain to her why he had to extend his mission for three months, knowing that was the reason he was here he said that the first reason was because when he was in Kirigakure Mei wanted Naurto to prove himself and his offer of the Alliance by removing all the bandit camps that were made during their civil war, the other two was because he was asked to stay by the Raikage and Kazekage for a month.

Tsunade had a confused look and questioned Naruto about why did they want him to stay, what she got was a pissed off Naruto leaking killer intent, and mentioned while he was in kumo, the Kumo Council went behind the Raikage's back and sent Yugito alone out to a Bandit camp that had a couple of Kumo missing-nins who knew of poisons to use on Yugito enough to slow the recovering from the Nibi and they would have nearly killed Yugito or captured had Naruto not stopped them in time and saved her.

And after saving her Naruto mentioned that afterwards the Raikage found the traitors in the council and executed them, and when Yugito recovered, but she still felt vulnerable from the incident and she begged Naruto not to leave her yet and wanted him to stay until she felt better, and that's what he did.

And when she was about asked about the Kazekage, Naruto got a little upset about it, Naruto mentioned on his way to Suna he came across a nearly beaten up Temari whose clothes were nearly destroyed and was about to be raped by a bunch missing -nins, but thanks to Naruto she never was when Naruto intervened so after taking a risk and covered Temari with his cloak he completely went all out to Suna.

When Tsuande heard about it she was pissed beyond belief and asked what happened to those bastards he told her he crushed their ribs sliced their arms and legs and still kept them alive till he burned them alive believing they deserve a slow and painful death, which gave him an approving nod from Tsuande thinking that was good enough for scum like them.

As he came to Temari's room the Doctor walked out and mentioned she was fine, just had chakra exhaustion and regular exhaustion. Naruto mentioned when he had his mission complete he was about to leave but,he told her when Temari woke up she was feeling vulnerable and traumatized after the incident and like with Yugito begged him to stay with her, and he had been there with her ever since then, and he also stayed to help Gaara because when the beast were returned to their original host Naruto helped repaired and strengthened his seal.

And when he was leaving he hugged Temari and promised he would be back and see her again, and Gaara thanked Naruto again, for helping his family. And after that was completed, Tsunade mentioned the Anbu Commander told her and Falcon that he was impressed with Naruto's progress on his mission and his status, that he decided to place Naruto in a Anbu evaluation test, if he passes he will be promoted to Captain, if he loses he will be lieutenant. She asked if it was ok, he smiled and said perfect plus he said it was safe now and after the evaluation he can reveal himself. Thanking god she told him to be at training ground 13 at 9am.

At 9:00 am exactly all those present spotted the figure jumping from the tree line to the next on the opposite side until , he made one big jump high in the air coming in for a nose dive until he flipped midair until he made a nice soft landing, as he made it to his side of the arena he puts his right arm out and grabs the left side of his cloak and toss it to the side showing everyone as he walked up to the field and he wore what looked like a red tank top shirt, black Anbu pants, black combat boots, his Anbu armor and gloves along with wearing his mask on, the only difference is his mask and his Anbu armor, and his gloves had marking cuts on it that made it depict a hurricane storm with elements of rain, hail and lightning bolts on it, and on his mask had the same and where his whisker marks are he put lightning bolts on it, and he had two Katanas strapped on his left side, and walked like man who has power and exhales it gracefully.

It was a sight that right then Shizune, Sakura, Ino and Tenten all found a rather large blush spreading across their faces as they stared at the blond Anbu mask Adonis. Hinata who had had her Byakugan on, spotted more of the blond ANBU then the others and let out an 'eep!' before passing out from blood loss. Even Kurenai, found it hard to keep the heat from rising to her cheeks, even Anko had a blush but that didn't stop her from having a predatory look and was licking her lips like he was a nice big juicy dango flavored steak.

After waiting for five minutes of waiting Kakashi soon arrived as he was asked by Tsunade to face off in a sparring evaluation match, and right away he told Tsunade he would do it because he knew who it was, surprised at this asked how, Kakashi said when Naruto asked about being Anbu he knew he made it and knew that it was only a matter of time before he was evaluated to become a lieutenant or captain, so he was more than happy to see how much his former student now his brother has grown and see if he has truly surpassed him. Arriving on the field without his book in his hand stood across from a Masked Naruto impressed with the power he was exhaling decided to get started.

"Alright, shall we begin"? Looking at Naruto to see he was ready

Loosening his shoulders and smacked his open palm with his fist "Hai", short and straight to the point.

"Well then, if that the case then you better come at me with the intention to kill me, because I will not hold back against you", spoke Kakashi calmly being ready for anything.

"Fine then, but if that's the way it's going to be, you better do the same", said Naruto, as he watches Kakashi and his tricks.

"Heh, your right as it looks like, I will have to work a bit harder" as he quickly gripped his eye patch sleeve and brought up to reveal his sharingan.

As kakashi brought up his Sharingan, Tsuande yelled Hajime, but the two never moved just watching each other, but as soon as a leaf was slowly going down and it touch the ground, the two warrior's race through the gap between them and Kakashi engaged him in a fierce Taijutsu battle.

For the next few minutes Naruto attacked Kakashi with a series of hard and fast jabs and punches, which Kakashi was able to dodge and block effectively enough. Although was having some difficulty as he was unfamiliar with the Taijutsu style, and the fact he has to use chakra to counter act or soften the blows he was receiving from Naruto chakra empowered attacks that Naruto was using as it was not your typical Taijutsu style.

As Kakashi was blocking and dodging Naruto's strike's, Naruto saw a slight opening and took it by trying to deliver a hard chop strike to Kakashi's neck, but just before he could hit it Kakashi blocked the strike by catching Narutos left hand. Not to be deterred Naruto tried to deliver a knee strike to the right side of Kakashi head, but yet again Kakashi was able to block it with his right elbow.

In an impressive feat of flexibility and agility Naruto was able to push himself off of Kakashi and do a mid-air spin and do a leap kick and hit the side of Kakashi's head. Unfortunately as a last moment resort when Naruto hit "Kakashi" he completely busted into splinters, showing that Kakashi had used a **Kawarimi no Jutsu**to turn into a wooden log to avoid being hit by Naruto.

"Whew, that was too close, one more second and I literally could have lost my head", spoke Kakashi as he was leaning against a tree nearby, where upon seeing him Naruto quickly spun around fell into a Taijutsu stance.

"_Naruto is something else_" though Kakashi as he looked at Naruto with a calculating glaze, meanwhile on the sidelines Gai was watching the match but more on thinking about the style the disguised Anbu was using. "Amazing, _His attacks are hard and fast and are just as fierce as mine and lees with the Gokken Style…yet I can tell that whatever style he's using he has it made up of different yet almost the same styles and has yet to fully master it, as I can still see flaws like he has yet to combine them into a single flow _".

"Before we continue any further, perhaps you can tell me the name of the style you're using, as I have never see it before", asked Kakashi with generally curiosity. As he could tell that given a little more time and enough training Naruto could be quite dangerous with this style once he faces Sasuke.

"The style is of my own creation it's called Daiguren no Ryuujin (Great Crimson Lotus of the Dragon Gods) a style that has nine different taijutsu styles that combine together that create a style that has the beauty of a dragon and the power of a storm", replied Naruto surprising Kakashi and shocking both Gai and Lee, who had been watching the fight between Kakashi and Naruto and was now curious about this style and what were the pieces that could create this absolute masterpiece in the future.

"You created that style yourself?" asked Kakashi, with unmasked surprise, where Naruto just nodded, after which Kakashi could only chuckle in amusement. At the fact, that Naruto was creating his own fighting style and was already amazing, with some precise tuning that it could one day become an extremely powerful style one-day. "_I guess even though no matter how much Naruto has changed by removed his mask, he still can contain that skill and title to become the number 1 surprising ninja _", he thought in amusement.

Deciding to takes thing up a notch and go for round 2 he jumped away from Kakashi and decided to take out his Anbu Katana sword and get into a sword style, When Kakashi saw Naruto draw out his Katana from his waist, his eyes widen in shock when Naruto charged at him with impressive speed that could easily rival a veteran Anbu.

Quickly Kakashi was lucky to barely able to dodge several of Naruto's critical, and key precise slashes, realizing that he could keep up with dodging Narutos moves like this and will be worse if he keeps up at this pace, Kakashi quickly took out a Kunai and used it to block Naruto sword strikes.

For the next few minutes Naruto and Kakashi traded blows with one another, where Kakashi had to admit that Naruto's Kenjutsu skills were just as impressive as his Taijutsu and had to wonder if like his taijutsu his kenjutsu was his own created style.

But as impressed as Kakashi was with Naruto, he was utterly flabbergasted with Naruto when he started to channel Chakra into his Katana, increasing the length and density along with the sharpness of the blade. Kakashi out of instinct channeled chakra into his kunai and was able to go into a standoff with Naruto, Kakashi was thankful because had not notice this without his sharingan, Naruto would have cut through Kakashi's Kunai and nearly cut him in half, then out of nowhere Naruto shifted his weight step and brought their blades down and then out of nowhere Naruto did a quick jab on the center of Kakashi's face for the purpose of stunning Kakashi as the old saying 'every second counts'.

Taking advantage of Kakashi shock, Naruto decided to now attack Kakashi with his still Chakra-enhance blade, and as he cut Kakashi in half he suddenly changed into a log and since the attack was chakra it exploded into splinters.

Hiding in one of the tree branches behind Naruto, Kakashi was barely able to narrowly escape the Chakra-enhance sword slash in time, but the price was several cuts on his clothing and on his body he received.

Quickly Naruto turned to Kakashi's location and swung his Katana again and fired a wind blade at Kakashi, who quickly replaced himself with yet another wooden log; Naruto quickly spun around with his Katana and channelled more Wind Chakra into it. Once his sword was charged he spun in a circle and used the Wind Chakra to kick up the dirt from the ground to make a dust cloud to give himself cover from Kakashi. Which came at a perfect time from an attack nearby as Kakashi fired several lightning coated Kunai at the dust cloud; Naruto quickly moved out of the dust cloud and fired another wind blade where the Kunai came from but this time also added lightning chakra. The attacked cut the kunai in half like nothing and kept going to where Kakashi was and destroyed the tree, but all it revealed was that Kakashi was gone.

When Naruto landed, Kakashi suddenly appeared behind Naruto in a crouch position and his hand was covered in lightning and then everyone heard the sound of chirping birds, at this point everyone who was watching the match was thinking is Kakashi insane but Naruto did not even flinch, "Have you forgotten the second rule in being a Shinobi Fox…Never let your enemy get behind you" said Kakashi. Where he then cried out "**Chidori **(Thousand Birds)" and inserted his fist rought though his chest where his heart was.

But when Kakashi did this, "Naruto" exploded also releasing some electricity from kakashi's attack, fortunately though for Kakashi, he was able to elude in time of the blast, although he was still a bit singed and numb from the recoil of his attack.

"Damn it…he was quick enough to fool me with the **Bunshin Daibakuha**(Clone Explosion), what the hell has been doing in a year he was gone", said Kakashi to himself as he jumped out of the crater from the explosion. Unfortunately, the real Naruo had been stalking his prey, he then came out of the trees and was about to cut Kakashi in two. Kakashi although saw this and out of luck grabbed his wrist and twisted it enough, to force Naruto to drop his Katana and then threw him away into the middle of the clearing, right back where they started.

Naruto quickly landed and placed chakra on his feet to stay where he was. Where he then did a few one hand seals, after which his hands and legs seemed to glow a bit just enough for everyone except the chunnins (Except Shikamaru, Shino and Neji) to notice after which called out as soon as Kakashi landed **Futon: Kaze no Shissou** (Wind release: Dash of the Winds) and Naruto just disappeared but dusted was kicked off as soon as Kakashi blocked his attacked, but more dust was kicked each time Kakashi blocked more of Naruto's attack making it hard enough for Kakashi to see with both normal and Sharingan eyes but to buy enough time for Naruto to come up with a plan. The chunnins looked on and thought the attacks were not working, but Neji through his Byakugan noticed they were, as even though Kakashi was blocking the attacks even with chakra to reinforce his arms, they were getting cut, not deep but shallow enough to draw blood there by with enough time and more damage will make his arms numb and useless.

After a few more minutes of fighting like this, Kakashi quickly dropped a few smoke bombs, where Naruto quickly jumped away so that Kakashi couldn't sneak up on him in the smoke. Soon enough the smoke dissipated and Kakashi was gone.

Taking the time to expand his senses and finding out where Kakashi was Naruto smirked behind his mask and knew the perfect way to screw with kakashi head and knew how to take him down, without drawing on this battle more, that and there were others techniques he did not need to reveal, as well as his bloodline and those techniques to it or his created ones he need to save for his fight with Sasuke. Besides the old saying 'you never know who is watching' come to mind.

X(Play Naruto Shippuden: Kouen 'Akatsuki Battle Theme')X

Thanking Kami there was a waterfall not too far from where they are as Naruto needs this high amount of water considering the fact that they are not in Watery Country and with the heat of Fire Country, and if he can use this right he may be able to use one of his created Hyoton technique to combine with this one, deciding to not be waste this opportunity Naruto leaped to be a little closer to the waterfall and got into a stance and did a hand sign, one that Kakashi, Sakura & Tsunade notice and as Kakashi jumped to try and stop him, but it was too late as Naruto called out **"Ninpo: Kirigakure no Jutsu"** (Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu) and right then the entire training ground was covered in a huge mist where right then everyone was having a hard time looking upon the field and everyone else, Sakura at the time was freaking out as flashbacks back at the time when team 7 fought against Zabuza Momochi when he did the technique and was the first time they encounter with someone that would have brought death upon them.

"_How the hell did he do that..I-I thought that's a technique only mist ninjas from Kirigakure knows?_" though Sakura, as she tried to control her breathing.

"_Such Incredible control and skill as I can't seem to see through this mist, this Anbu could pose a problem if I ever face him in battle?_" thought both Neji and Shino with shock and awe, as it was oblivious from just this alone that Naruto was far above them in not only skill but in power since Neji can't see through the chakra powered mist with his eyes, but Shino bugs can't tell where to go because they are eating the mist around them and it is affecting them to tell where to go. So all in all with this mist both Neji and Shino realize if they were in a real battle with this foe they would be screwed.

For the next moment Kakashi tried to calm himself down while inwardly he was screaming how in the name of the holy treasure that is Icha-Icha does Naruto know the Hidden Mist technique

Scaning around while trying to stretch out his senses Kakashi was a mess in his head "This is bad I don't know what to do my sharingan eye notices this mist is thicker than Zabuza's and for some reason there is also traces of Hyoton chakra in the mist this is not good, with this it's making the mist thicker and making to harder to fight let alone breath, if this goes on any longer I am done for. But if I can find Naruto I can destroy this mist and be safe but for how long."

X(On the Sidelines with the observers)X

Shikamaru for once was standing up and for once seemed focus on the battle, even though they can't see Shikamaru knew what Naruto was planning, when Ino and Choji were asking what was going on Shikamaru decided to answer for them and everyone else who had no idea "What is going on is this guys a genius, by using the water from the waterfall he created the mist technique, the reason for the waterfall was probably to counter act the heat for this country as water country is not this hot, and probably used it also to make the ice in this mist strong enough to be used. Strategically this mist can also make a problem for the opponent as well, as the cold can make an opponent freak out since he can't see, and makes it hard to maintain his breathing let alone fight. So right now Kakashi-sensei can't seem to sense anything in this mist even items to kawarmi with, he is in a corner right now and his chances are dropping right now. So in conclusion as I said this Anbu is a clever strategist" All with a serious face as everyone where shocked that they had no idea that they way this Anbu thought of something so simple can be deadly.

X(Battlefield)X

When Shikamaru was done discussing Kakashi was trying to sense anything to help him but not finding any luck, as this mist was making it hard to even find any logs to Kawarmi with.

Then out of nowhere a dark chuckle was heard and in a voice that sounded like Kakazu of the Akatsuki, making Shikamaru having flashbacks of the two bastards that he fought with, "tick..tock..tick..tock Kakashi, the more you stay in this mist the more your death is near.."

Naruto quickly silently with a small sound of steps rushed after Kakashi while he was in a pannick state and started to attack him, where he tried to get close enough to land at hit on Kakashi, unfortunately though Kakashi thanks to shifting chakra to his senses along with his adrenaline thanks to his fear was not about to let Naruto get at him as he continued to jump around the mist and dodge all of Naruto's kick's, knee shots and punches. For the next few minutes Naruto and Kakashi continue their game of Cat and Mouse, where Naruto chased after Kakashi and Kakashi tried to run away, but each time Kakashi would avoid each attack, where Naruto would either hit the ground or a tree.

As Kakashi was continuing to dodge Naruto took a gamble and, Naruto a fast one hand jutsu then cried out "**Suiton: Mizu Funsha**" (Water release: Water Jet) and shot out a gush of Water from his mouth and bulls eyed "Kakashi" away, until "he" collide with a tree several feet away.

Although when the Water went down a bit Naruto saw a wooden log with a dented hole where he was shot, "_Damn it, I thought sure I had him, he must of replaced himself at the very moment that my attacked got him, that takes some serious skill as he only had a second or two, but I should have expected that since this guy didn't become a living legend for being sloppy_", thought Naruto looking around.

Where the moment he had finish thinking this Kakashi appeared right beside him quickly enough for Naruto not to notice him and hit him in the back of the neck with a minor chidori, not enough to kill him but hit the nerve on the neck knocking him out.

"Sorry Naruto, but I won this round", said Kakashi as he saw Naruto fall to the ground, but to his surprise as soon as "Naruto" hit the ground he puffed out of existence revealing him to be another Shadow Clone.

"_Damn it, another Shadow Clone, how many did he make in this mist? ...He must have replaced himself with the Shadow Clone as soon as I came up behind him… Damn it! I don't have much Chakra left if I don't get him out soon I will be done for_", though Kakashi as he looked around for any sign of Naruto.

Before Kakashi could even try and move out of the field to hide he suddenly started to feel weak and fell to his knees was finding it had to focus his Chakra, it was then that Kakashi realized that he was near his limit.

"It's time to end this fight once and for all Kakashi". spoke Naruto where he then quickly made two shadow clones and grabbed both of Kakashi's arms had his leg locked down by stepping on the back of them. And as that happened he made quick worth of hand seals and slamed them down while shouting **"Donton: Chikyū Chēn"** (Earth release: Earth Chains jutsu) and right then a whole buch of chains came from the ground and surrounded Kakashi and the Naruto clones, Within seconds the massive attack collided with Kakashi and the Shadow Clones, where the Shadow Clones puffed out of existence. While Kakashi was sent crashing down through the ground with such tremendous power that the earth attack created a tremor when it hit them. By the time the attacked ended, Kakashi was out of it and on his back against the ground and was thinking how did lucky he was that he is still alive after an intense attack.

Once the attack ended Kakashi opened his eyes groggily as his body was wreaked with pain from the massive force and power and suffering Chakra exhaustion from this time consuming battle, although he couldn't feel the pain, as his body was numb from all the lightning attacks, and repeated attacks from their taijutsu battles that had ran through his body.

When the attack was connected Naruto landed next to Kakashi and had his sword right at Kakashi's neck like he was silently say 'yield' and which with enough strength kakashi did, he was spent there was no way he could go on anymore.

After receiving the word the Naruto next to Kakashi dispelled indicating he was a clone and the mist lifted and everyone saw the Anbu who was controlling the mist was right where he was when he created it. This shocked everyone from where they were even Kakashi, the fact this entire time Kakashi was facing Naruto clones and the real one was controlling the mist. Even Shikamaru was awed, it was incredible, he now realized the fact that Naruto was controlling and he used this mist so for not only Kakashi could not sense Naruto or anything to kawarmi with, but the fact that Naruto used it to fool Kakashi enough to not tell if the Naruto he was fighting was a clone or the real one if he even hit 'him' once.

So after the mist was gone Naruto walked over to Kakashi to give him a soldier pill and one of Tsunades medical pill that Anbu uses when the mission is a success but need a quick way to heal enough to report back to the village. When Kakashi was ok they walked back to the observers, which by the way were completely out of it, like their brain was completely fried from what they saw. Deciding to snap them out of it Tsuande cleared her throat and that snapped everyone back and talked to Naruto. "Well done Fox that was impressive display out there, from what I saw and sensed when you used the mist you have an impressive display of Tai, Ken, and Ninjutsu and an impressive display of quick reacting and strategy making skills, and from the comments and appraising made from the ANBU Commander and your squad captain Falcon, the results are made and you are more than ready to become an ANBU Captain congratulations Fox." Seeing Naruto nod and from all the ones that knew of what was going to happen like they acted, Naruto was about to leave but was stopped by Tsuande "Wait fox," seeing him stop "there is one more thing before you leave, there is something I need for you to do." To which Naruto turned and bowed and stood to wait "what is it you need Hokage-sama?" turning back to everyone so that Tsunade could speak. "I am sure you all are now ready to hear when Naruto arrives back right?" seeing everyone (although Shikamaru, Shino, Kakashi, Shizune, Falcons Team and Neji are playing along) now wonder what does that have to do with the Fox ANBU. "May I ask you to now take off your mask, Fox?" Tsunade ordered, earning shocks of surprise from everyone who thought at the same time how crazy it was to do a thing like that.

Naruto for his part turned too complied with waited anticipation to see their reactions and took off his mask. And although when it was off he had the mask and sunglasses on everyone face faulted because they thought they were looking at a blonde hair Aburame-Kakashi mix, seeing everyone act like that Naruto chuckled at them and with slow anticipation took off his shades and had his eyes closed and pulled his mask down and right when he was done he snapped his eyes open and when everyone looked at him and saw who it was they realized it was the one person they have not seen since the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, and its hero Naruto.

To say everyone in the room was surprised, it would be an understatement; their jaws were sent to the ground after remembering everything that the Anbu did and now they saw that the Anbu was in fact Uzumaki Naruto, once obnoxious, knucklehead incompetent ninja to now being promoted to Anbu Captain at the age of seventeen. Because of his sudden disappearance, none of the chunnins could understand what happened to the blonde or where he was, all they knew was he was on an almost a year mission for the Hokage. Of course, Sakura was the one who initiated the conversation. "N…Naruto, is that really you?" – Asked Sakura before seeing the blonde not even fazed upon looking at her with cold eyes. Right then all the emotions Sakura kept down until she talked to Naruto came crashing down just let it out "Why did you leave our team, why did you disappear from me when I needed to talk to you?" – Asked Sakura now on the verge of tears, but not because of Naruto became an Anbu or disappear on her, but the fact that she was all alone and memories from listening in on Naruto meeting with the Hokage about his choice on giving up on saving Sasuke, or breaking his promise to Sakura, to instead of bringing him back and instead killing him.

Naruto, however, chose to not mutter a single word to the pink-haired chunnin. He wondered where those tears lied, since he lost his crush on her and since her 'confession' to him at the land of Iron, since he came back from the war, not once he didn't even hear of her asking about him or wanting to talk to him about what she heard, not that he was waiting for one, instead she rats out to someone who gossiped to the rookies when he didn't need her to and could have gotten him in trouble with the Konoha Council. And now here she is, voicing her frustrations on him and he is staring at her like he was looking at her soul. Tsunade for her part was surprised to see Naruto not even wanting to open his mouth in protest, or argue with her, however she knew that Sakura's tears wasn't towards Naruto, but rather her choices in life. Nonetheless, she was surprised to see Naruto not reason with her or support her at all like he used to.

The other chunnins present wanted nothing to get involved with this. They all knew that Sakura lied to Naruto when trying to help Naruto stop going after Sasuke and say she does not love him anymore, when deep down she still did, and right when she listen on Naruto's meeting she then blamed Naruto from mentioning he was going to kill Sasuke one year ago when she didn't even know why, it was like their genin days again, however none of them expected to see that Naruto's face was void with any kind of emotion in this situation showing that he has changed. After a while, Tsunade stepped towards Naruto and asked if he was Ok to which Naruto smiled at her and nodded in affirmative. "Do not worry, Tsunade-Kaa-chan. I've done trying to help her since all she does is calls me baka, abuses me, and lies to me." Then looks at her "Besides Sakura only thinks of herself deep down when it comes to Sasuke and seeing her like this, could only mean that she finally realizes it." – Said Naruto to which Sakura looked at him and cried even more, proving his point. Ino looks at Naruto in shock and her first choice was to voice her objections on treating her like this, but stopped and decided to ask appropriately in this situation "Naruto?" looking at her nods to continue impressed she made a appropriate situation and not like she used to. "Not that I don't like the way you treated Sakura just now," getting kneed level and comforted Sakura who was calming down "What happened to you? Why you treat Sakura like this? What the hell is going on?" seeing how even thought he was irritated how she asked it, it was fair since he was going to answer anyway.

Looking at everyone he decided now was good as any "Fair enough ill explain it in order", And explained his which was simple, the Naruto they all knew was an emotional mask, something to hide the pain he had growing up, when Sasuke confronted him and gave him the ultimatum the mask shattered, there was no going back Sasuke changed things forever, the ultimatum either try to save Sasuke and we all die, Konoha altogether, or do something he could never do every time they cross paths…kill him. When he said that everyone who didn't know looked at Naruto with a 'Are you Serious' look but then seeing his expression they knew he was serious. "Now the question with how I'm acting to Sakura right now?" seeing both Ino and Sakura look with a 'why' look signing Naruto looked on "To be honest and to the point I'm tired, tired of the insults, tired of the abuse, and most importantly tired of looking back into the past." ignoring their confused faces he continued "You see Sakura wants Team 7 to back to the way things were with Sasuke on the team and her asking him on a date and maybe get the chance she wanted, and me following her like a loyal puppy for emotional support and she can beat up like a punching bag. But did she take my feelings into consideration, to all that, back then all I wanted to do was make her happy no matter what. But the fact remains when I looked back does she want me to be back to being lonely all the time, take their insults being the dobe, always chasing after her while she chases Sasuke, or not being trained by my teachers, and most of all the times being glared at by the villagers, or getting attacked by the mobs, being called 'demon brat', and most of all everyone have their lives to give a damn about me. The reason I'm being like this is because I am preparing myself and giving her a choice between continuing to be selfish and live in the past by going after Sasuke without me and get killed, or truly giving up on someone who she does not truly love but only admired, and I can stop being cold to her, bringing up a wall on her, and instead be her friend, because to be honest the love I had before has become instead a love for a friend. Nothing more nothing less."

When he was done everyone was looking at Naruto liked he had a second head. And more than half of them looked upon him with their heads down and felt really bad because seeing now the truth of how he was back then and some felt bad they were the cause of it. But when Sakura eyes looked like they shattered, she realized the truth of why he was like this and realized that she never considered Naruto feelings back then, and realized that she was asking herself to be happy again while he was miserable. So when she looked down again still having that shocked face Naruto looked at Tsuande and nodded to her with a 'talk later' look and she nod back, and then he went to the final question talking about Sasuke making the challenge in 2 years from now his plan to make ANBU to get the skills he needs in order to defeat Sasuke and his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, and the fact that with that eye he is as dangerous as Tobi if he can use the techniques that he does. And by the time he was done everyone absorbed everything, and the one to end the silence was Kiba.

"Naruto, while I share your thoughts of trying to help save us, why you not telling us anything, we could have understood all of this?" Kiba asking making everyone nod, wondering as well, except for those who knew. "Sorry Kiba, normally, I would have mentioned it to you guys, but there were too many ears, if I mentioned to you guys someone could have listened in and told the higher ups in the Konoha Council, the Elders could have tried to pressure the Shinobi clan heads, and the Civilian Council would have tried to find ways to call me a traitor and kill me for attempting to destroy their precious Sharingan. Besides I wasn't going keep everyone in the dark forever, when it was safe enough I was going to tell everyone. If you wish to learn about my personal reasons, I can tell you some other time. Now if you guys don't mind I need to rest, and Kiba can I talk to you this week for something important." Said Naruto before he put the Fox Anbu mask on and before he shunshined away he saw Kiba give him a nod and left within a small storm vortex, leaving everyone where they were.

After a while, Sakura calmed down and left with Tsunade who wanted to speak to her. The jounins and Anbu all vanished as well. However, the chunnins chose to stay a while to talk about the sudden revelations about the blonde enigma. "Who would've guessed that Naruto was all this time doing missions as an Anbu. I remember Tsuande-sama telling me about him getting a lot stronger, but this was surreal." – Said TenTen to which Ino nodded. "Although, I have to admit he was impressive, and who knew he was hot. " with TenTen nodding and hoping to ask the blonde ANBU about that sword he possessed and hope he can have her examine it. While that was happening Hinata gave them a glare hoping they back off from her blonde. And shikamaru was heading back home while having a cigarette easier now since the mist was gone , however, he was wondering now what Naruto plans to do now that he is out on the open. '_Naruto, just when I thought you showed who you truly are, you do something like this. I wouldn't be surprised if you wanted to play with my mind a little bit.'_Shikamaru, already on his way home

X(Konohagakure No Sato- A year Later)X (III)

A year has passed since Naruto revealed to the Konoha groups his position, and his heritage and his plan against Sasuke. Since then Naruto came to the second part of his plan, with the beginning of his training and setting up back up support for his heritage complete the second is tying up loose ends, and settling some unfinished business. The first one was when he went to see Tsunade and Sakura, and after a lengthy discussion Sakura truly apologized for being such a bitch to him and hoped they can truly be friends, and Naruto said she could try but she has a long way to go and which Sakura said she will not rest until she can prove to him she will be willing to change. After that was done the same time that week and Naruto went to go and see Kiba and talk to him like he wanted, the conversation was one Kiba never saw coming.

X(Konoha-Training Ground 8)X

On his way to meet up with Kiba on his day off wearing his white tank top, blue jeans and his black sandals Naruto decided it was time once and for all to finish one of his unfinished businesses Hinata Hyuuga. She has an obsessive crush on him, but to Naruto he knows it is actually admiration for his mask, not himself, but is too shy to speak up about it, but she also seems to shy and has never confronted him again about the 'confession' during his battle with pain, and even though he wanted to give her time to see about getting over it, but it seems he needs to settle and tell her the truth. Unfortunately, he doesn't want to hurt her feelings but he also can't accept her as a lover because he never even as a 12 year old considered her to be mature enough for a real relationship with him. On top of that, she is far too shy and he doesn't think he would be doing her justice by letting her use him as a crutch for her insecurities. Unfortunately the plan forming in his mind would require him to hurt the poor girl emotionally first. But, hopefully, his friend would be there to help her through, and that is what he was counting on.

He sighed as he arrived at the training ground 8 and saw Kiba waiting for him, and as he walked over to him, who was far enough away that they could talk without being overheard for people in the trees.

Slipping a privacy seal around them Naruto started "Hey Kiba thanks for coming, how's it going?" Naruto asked his best friend as he walked next to the pond looking over it.

Kiba acknowledge his presence aside from the slight shift to the right to make room for Naruto. "Quite fine Naruto, how about yourself?" he replied happy seeing his friend and rival again.

Naruto chuckled, "Just fine." he replied smiling softly. The waited for a moment before Kiba wanted to know what was the reason meeting here "Naruto I got to ask what's up with the privacy seal and what did you want to talk about?" Naruto grew serious looking to make sure no one was listening, and at the same time hoping to Kami this works, "Kiba I need you to be completely honest with me. How do you feel about Hinata?" he asked in a serious tone.

Kiba stiffened slightly and looked at Naruto slightly hurt look, "Even though you are good friend to me Naruto my rivalry with you was based on the fact I was a jealous with the fact she acknowledged you not me, and it almost cost me a lot of things are friendship for one. But since you want the honest truth, I actually like her, maybe love her. But it doesn't matter how I feel. She sees you and only you." he replied hurtfully.

Naruto sighed, "That's the thing. I don't like her." he said, but then quickly holding his hands up in a defensive gesture when he heard Kiba growling dangerously, signifying his anger, "Not that she isn't a good person, but I just don't see her as right girl for me. I plan on telling her as such today and was hoping that there was a guy who would like to show her that she is something special, maybe like the princess she should be treated as." he countered as he looked up to the sky then at Kiba.

Kiba was silent for a moment before looking at Naruto if he was serious, seeing he was looked back at the village and began to walk away. Just before he started leaving he placed his hand on Naruto shoulders and gave it a good squeeze "For both our sakes I hope you know what you're doing and I hope you can help her see the truth and maybe I can treat her like the queen she truly is." As he left showing he will be there when he needs to be.

Naruto's smile threatened to split his face, "That's exactly what I wanted to hear, Kiba." he said softly as he stood up and joined his friend. '_Operation guard dog complete. I hope this works, because if not, Hinata is going to hate me, and her sensei will want to kill me._'

X(Lake Side-1 hour later)X

Kiba just blended into the trees and Naruto started to jump towards the meeting point earlier today before meeting Kiba he created a clone to make a note on her balcony door that said to meet him at the lake side in an hour. He mentally went over what he wanted to say and sighed as he knew this would end in a way he hated... with Hinata in tears. But Kiba could turn those tears into joy and everything would be alright... hopefully. He landed in the clearing with five minutes to spare and sat down, spreading his senses out. Not even a minute later, he felt Kiba arrive and watch silently. He sighed and waited until detecting not only Hinata, but Kurenai as well, although he was sure that Kurenai was being stealthy but Hinata didn't seemed to notice her.

Soon enough a flustered Hinata landed in the clearing and poked her fingers together, "H-H-Hello N-Na-ruto-k-kun." she said nervously.

Naruto sighed time to face the music, "Hello Hinata, we need to talk, I need to know, why hadn't you talked to me after the battle with pain, you just told me and i never gave you a response, even afterwards I know you've been continuing to watching me train, you have the courage to talk to me when i was in battle for my life, yet you do not have the courage to talk to me when even after you confessed, yet even when I was in Anbu patrolling I saw you not even training, it seemed you have been looking for me, Hinata don't you have your own training to worry about, don't you want to fulfill your dream?" he asked with some concern in his voice. He may not like her as a potential wife, but that didn't mean he wouldn't want her as a friend.

Hinata blushed crimson but didn't faint, but when he asked her about her dream she seemed confused "w-w-what are y-you t-t-trying to say N-N-Naruto-k-kun" she said softly.

Naruto stood, and kept his senses trained on the three people around him, although he was more worried about Kurenai's reaction to what he was about to do, no matter what to Naruto this had to be done, please Kami let this work. "Hinata." he said sternly, causing her to look at him. Her eyes widened in surprise as she found him staring at her with an expression that she never thought she, disappointment and regret. "I know you think you love me. Don't say anything until I'm done!" he said swiftly as she opened her mouth. She slowly closed it and her eyes started to water as he assumed what he was going to say. "Unfortunately, I can't be what you want me to be. I don't want you to rely on me for everything even for strength. All I do for you, is hold you back from growing stronger. I like you, as a friend, but nothing more. Besides i know..about the contract." he said sadly.

Kurenai, in the bushes, was a little sad about this. She had thought he would eventually give the young Hyuuga heiress a chance, especially after she found the strength to confess after the invasion with pain, but deep down she knew he was right, and she was too late, especially after she heard some rumors during the Jonin meeting, but then he was wondering about this _'contract'_ he mentioned. She then noticed Hinata droop her head and her eyes looked broken and a few teardrops fell, her heart went out to her younger sister but she kept her distance as she saw Naruto glance in her direction, with a look that said 'hold up'.

Hinata cried softly and dropped to her knees and looked back up at naruto having a hard time to keep looking at her. "S-So there's no chance, for us to be t-to-gethe-e-r, fo-o-r me to-to be by your s-s-ide?" she asked, barely able to speak those words.

Naruto sighed in sadness this was harder than he thought but, with his strong will he had to do it, "I'm sorry hinata." replying with regret .

She started to cry heavily then, but through her sobs, you could hear her talking. "I'm too late..I'm a failure, I can't even get the man I want! I'm just too weak!" she said in frustration as her sobs died down and anger overtook her. "I'll never be a good Kunoichi, or a good heir, he's right, I spent so much admiring him, i'll never fulfill my dream. They were all right I'm nothing!" she yelled, before her voice turned soft through the sobs, she then clutched her knees to her chest "I'm nothing, a nobody." she whispered, but everyone heard it. She looked up only to find Naruto gone and she nearly started crying again at the fact he left her, when another voice was sounded through the clearing, one she knew all to well, one she doesn't know was mentioned in a contract.

"Hey, Hinata, what are you doing out here, I heard you crying and...are you ok?" Hoping this acting works and tried to comfort her as he landed in front of Hinata placing a hand on her shoulder.

She frowned, her nature destroyed by Naruto's words and rejection. " I'm fine kiba...just fine I just gave my heart to someone i thought i loved and would returned my feelings, but I found out I'm too late, and he just crushed it along with my heart." she replied with a slight coldness in her words.

Kiba arched an eyebrow and played along, " Hm and so he finally figured it out and goes to show even after all these years of me telling you and shino he is still an idiot." he replied. Hinata opened her mouth, but Kiba continued, "Hinata, hear me out..from what i heard coming here you were shouting you are worthless to Naruto. You believe you are nothing to Naruto all because he does not return your feelings is that right?" he asked, getting a shocked nod from the Hyuuga Heiress. " Well from my point of view you are wrong Hinata. The way I see it, Naruto wishes to be your friend,like he is to me, to be honest Hinata all these years you loved Naruto, Kurenai-sensei, Shino, and even me, we all believed that it was more of admiration than love. Besides if i know Naruto he sees what I see, but he knows that he holding your potential, your growth, and your beauty back if he accepts you." he said as he knelt in front of her placing both his hands on her shoulders giving her comfort while wiping her tears away.

Hinata was shocked and one tear fell from her eye. "W-what a-a-re you saying K-Kiba-k-kun?" she asked softly.

Leaning in close so their foreheads touch together and his brown eyes looking on her lavender white eyes and he said softly to her pouring in his warmth and love he kept for so long, the times he spent loving her, protecting her, being her guardian angel who would love her no matter what, all the time spent for this very moment "I see Hina-Chan, i see a beautiful princess who is waiting for her knight in shining armor like in one of those fairy tale stories. She desires to be stronger to fight with her knight, and for him to be by her side and therefore seeks to become a queen with her knight becoming his king. All she needs is a little help to become the beautiful queen that only one man wishes to have for his own." he said as his voice holding emotions that she had never seen before.

Hinata's eyes widened as Kiba leaned forward and captured her lips in a fierce kiss, surprising her and Kurenai for his forwardness, although the set of blue eyes watching were filled with happiness for his friend and smugness that the man is using his animalistic nature right for once. Hinata was stiff for only a moment before relaxing into the kiss and went to fighting back and return it. When they broke, they stared at one another for a moment before Hinata's face turned blood red. "K-Kiba-kun." she trailed off as she looked to the ground. Kiba gave her a worried look before becoming shocked as she kissed him back, "Thank you, for always being there for me, I'm sorry for never understanding your feelings." she said softly.

Kiba blushed and cleared his throat before standing, causing Hinata to look at him confused, and gave her his smirk then smiled at her and extended his hand to her like a gentlemen, "Well then, would you do me the honor hime of allowing me to accept your apology by taking you to dinner?" He asked.

Hinata blushed again but took his hand, "Very well Kiba-kun. But no more surprise kisses until I say so unless you wish me to place a shock collar on both your heads." she said as the two began to walk out of the clearing with Kiba at first thought that was kinky, then sweat drop on his head in fear, but then smiled while giving a bow saying 'As you wish my hime'.

Kurenai stared shocked at this sudden change of events until a warm smile came across her lips happy for her students. "You know, that worked out even better than I'd hoped and I will call that mission accomplished! And seriously who knew Kiba was smooth especially with his perverted dog nature?" Naruto asked from his treetop position.

Kurenai glanced at him, slightly grinning, but the smile never left her lips. "You set all this up didn't you?" she asked.

Naruto chuckled, "Yeah I did, and for what it's worth I'm sorry Kurenai-Sensei at first for what happened with the rejection but you know as well as I did that I had no choice and it would never had worked out for the both her and me. And it was not just because they had a marriage contract they both had for each other. But in the end, I'm just glad they're both happy." he said smiling as he watched the new couple walk away. It stirred something in him and he suddenly knew what he wanted to do soon and it involved the meeting he had later.

Kurenai smiled at him, "I may not have been happy at what you did for making Hinata cry like that and telling to not get involved, but I believe you were right. She may have truly been be better off this way." She said softly.

Smiling at her he nodded and jump down to join her and he said thanks again for trusting her, but he was surprised when she kissed his cheek, and saying that was his thank you for saving and giving Anko hope after he saved her during the war. Having a small blush on his face he chuckled and scratching the back his head saying no problem and told her to tell Anko his regards and he said he was more than happy to help someone like her that if Anko ever wants to meet up for Dango let him know. Shocked that Naruto would eat something other than Ramen surprised her, but then said she would pass it on, and both left the field going on their business.

(Flashback end)

After that was done Naruto went with his time until when the year was almost over by a month, and after tying up loose ends, and settling with unfinished businesses, Naruto enjoyed his second year of enjoying his village he protects. Naruto even enjoyed the time Anko took up one of his offers for Dango, by the end of their day let's just say that Anko had the best time with Naruto he actually seemed comfortable around actually saw her for her and not a what everyone claims her to be, he was considerate, and he had no second intentions to her or thought about betraying her. After that he asked if she wanted to meet up again, and she jumped to that and said yes. 6 months later it became to a point that Naruto took the plunge and wanted to make it a relationship and during those six months to his happiness it progressed and Anko was so happy that she found love and with Naruto he was perfect he was considerate, he understood pain like she did, and found someone who would do anything to make her happy.

And the day that truly love the Blonde more than anything was the day thanks to the help of Kurama, Naruto was able to destroy Orochimaru's curse seal mark thanks to the tailed beast chakra, and when he did, Anko was more happy than she ever been in her life and that was the day she and Naruto had their time together and it wasn't just sex it was the first time she showed how much she loved Naruto for all he did for her and showing love that she never had ever since her teme sensei abandoned her, for Naruto he showed how much happiness for the fact that someone for once in his life showed him actual love and he actually made Anko actually cry tears of joy when he told her he love her'. After that time Naruto remembered then when Tsuande called him in to discuss the deals involving the political alliances he made.

After hearing the offers Naruto looked at Tsuande with a 'Are you serious' look, because all of them were political marriages in return with offers they could not refuse. But after talking it over an hour they came with two points that helped the situation. On one point these women where close to Naruto and it would be cruel to deny him, and like with Anko they held a special place in his heart and he did promise that he would like to give a relationship a try if they ever wanted to pursue one, and because he wanted to live his life without regret and didn't want to live with one if he denied them of a life without love like with Anko. The second reason he agreed to it was because of the Konoha Council, since both him and Tsunade realized that because of his bloodline he would definitely be put up on the CRA, and because of that the council will try and put their daughters in the act through arrange marriages to get his clans power.

And with a clan like this the minimum would be four by his eighteenth birthday or they would choose for him. However because he was chosen six political marriages and they were the ones he had loved and loved returned, that saved him from the council and saved him from the wrath of breaking five or six hearts. When he told Anko and hoped she understood, she said she understood and knew he had a big enough heart to share with others and she thought of the fun she could have with her new sisters, which put a chill in his spine.

X(Konohagakure no Sato- 3rd year)X

It was the third year, and the time when Naruto took the idea to heart, time to enjoy what will probably or not enjoy the time he had left or not.

And one of the ways was enjoying his marriage to eight beautiful wives he has Kurosutchi, Yugito nii, Mei Terumi, Anko Mitarashi, Fuu, Temari no Subaku, Koyuki Kazahana, and Shizune.

When he accepted at first there was tension around the Namikaze estate with the women, thinking that one will try to take more from the other and not share or who the alpha female was. But after a pleading Naruto hoping everyone to get along and hoping they all be happy, and hoping he did not regret his decision, they all called a truce and within the first month they all truly became sisters.

And within the second month was the biggest surprise of the year, Naruto was released as ANBU Captain after his three years of service, and Tsunade stepped down and named her successor the Rokudaimine Hokage to Naruto, after his finally achieved his dream he spent his months spending time with his wives and giving the love and care they all deserves treating them like the princess they are, training for his battle, and succeeding his position as Hokage and achieving his masters dream of true peace thanks to the alliances with the other nations.

During one of his training sessions a missing-nin from the bandit camps Naruto destroyed tried and fail to kill Naruto, and Naurto won, but the incident caused something the blonde never thought possible, it caused Naruto to awaken the Rinnengan, but not just that in the center where the pupil was, there was a red whirlpool in the center.(IV) After confronting with the fox about it , the discovery was something neither ever thought possible.

It turns out the eye was the Rinnengan, but the whirlpool was a genuine Mangekyo Sharingan, but not just any but an Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. After asking how the hell this was possible. Kurama confirmed the Rinnegan was because of his mother's side because of the Uzumaki connections to the Rikudou Sennin the original holder of the Rinnegan, and the EMS was another story, it seemed when Itachi gave him some of his power, along with the crow with the Sharingan, it turns out during the war, the combination of stress of the thought of the battle with Sasuke, the original thought of killing his best friend, and turns out Itachi thought of Naruto as his little brother (he always wanted) some point in the process the chakra mutated with the Rinnegan ergo you have a Rinnegan with the EMS or as Naruto called it the Kaminomegan (The Gods eye) when he told Tsuande and his wives they all were surprised as he was but wonder how this happened also, after telling them what he heard they all thought was possible explanation.

And Tsuande thought this was an amazing discovery, Naruto possessed a lost transition bloodline, and now possessed and brand new what will now be another possible transition bloodline. And after that incident Naurto spent his training time developing and testing his new Doujustsu and discovered he can use the Sharingan abilities like Susanoo, Amaterasu, Kamui and Tsukiyomi and it didn't harm his eyes at all. As well as tested the Rinnegan gravity powers, and all the Elementals affinities.

And it all went up till the last day of the month, and in that early in the morning he found a Kunai on the front door with the note that said Valley of the End noon, be there and had his nickname from the teme.

After leaving a note, had a fruit and left a scroll on the desk was a will incase anything happened to him in battle. After getting dressed and getting his gear he left the village to do finish what he started, to do what he prepared to do. Stop Sasuke and save him by killing him.

X( Flashback KAI! Present time- Valley of the End)X

(Play Naruto Shippuden OST – Senya)

And all that led to Naruto facing off on top of the legendary Shodaimine Hokage statue looking at the one man he consider his friend now his greatest threat to him and his village, Sasuke Uchiha on top of Madara Uchiha statue, deciding he wasted enough time using the power of the Stormcallers to set the stormy scene to create and use to his advantage in this fight. He looks at Sasuke "Alright enough going down memory lane, shall we begin, this dance of death teme?"

Both looking smug Sasuke replied "Anytime Dobe, once I'm done with you it won't be long till I take my time destroying your village." As soon as a lightning struck they both launched off into battle with Sasuke taking his Chokuto blade and Naruto taking his duel swords out and got into a two sword style stance till they both disappeared.

(observation point)

(Play 300 OST #1 To Victory)

As Naruto fought his opponent, he stabbed his ANBU sword into the ground and sent a powerful burst of Lightning Chakra into the ground causing a massive explosion around him that blasted Sasuke away from.

Quickly Naruto then used his Chakra on his feet to disappear in a black flash and then reappear in front of Sasuke as he flew in midair, and was too surprised by Naruto's sudden appearance to try and avoid or block Naruto's on-coming attack. Upon appearing in front of Sasuke, Naruto then kneed him in the gut and then sent him flying into a nearby wall, causing a large dent in it.

Naruto quickly then disappeared and reappeared above him, who was on his knees and had gotten out of the dent and was regaining his footing, where he then caught a glimmer of light from the corner of his eye. When he turned his head around slightly, Sasuke saw Naruto about to chop of his head from behind with his Anbu blade. But before Naruto could complete his swing a powerful energy from Sasukes Susanoo, forcing Naruto to **Shunshin** (Body Flicker) away.

As soon as Naruto reappeared in his new location Sasuke re-appeared right in front of him and punched him right in the face, fortunately though, despite being punched, Naruto was able to keep his senses. Where after being hit, Naruto dropped both his swords and then grabbed his wrist and twisted it, and then flipped sideways, and preformed a jumping scissors lock, with the Sasuke's head between his head. After which Naruto then flipped him forward and sent him fly several feet away, where before Sasuke could even hit the ground Naruto appeared above him in midair, and smashed his elbow (that was Chakra enhance) right into the Uchiha's stomach, and slamming him into the ground causing a massive dent.

Naruto then quickly grabbed his sword, where he then prepared to sever Sasuke head. But before he could Black flames were fired at Naruto from behind, but just as they hit him, "Naruto" turned into a large piece of rubble revealing that he had used a **Kawarimi no Jutsu** (Body Replacement Technique) to avoid the Black flames.

Naruto then reappeared and dropped his ANBU Sword and pulled out a scroll and summoned a nodachi blade that had a cyan blue glow that was double sided sword with what looked like a dragon head for the guard handle (think like the master sword from LOZ but with a dragon skull for a guard), he named the blade the Ryūjin where the blade was useful for both wind and lightning elements and was the cousin of the Raijin amongst the Uzumaki treasures, he then picked up the blade and quickly twirled around, as he sensed Sasuke coming up behind him, to try and slash his back with his Chokuto blade. When Naruto twirled around to face the Uchiha he quickly raised the Ryujin and blocked the lightning powered sword, after which Naruto then charged Ryujin up and cut the Uchiha from his lower body.

But after cutting the Uchiha into two and ended up disintegrating into dirt seeing it was Tsuki clone (Earth clone), Naruto was then kicked from behind, sending him flying forward, fortunately though he did a midair forward flip, so that he was now facing his attacker. Who Naruto quickly learned was the now recovered Sasuke, who then did a double-foot kick at Naruto. Who quickly charged Chakra to his feat to help stand his ground and blocked the foot kick with his arm and pushed the Uchiha back, where he then flipped back onto his feat and charged at Naruto with his Sharingan activated.

Sasuke skillfully dodged Naruto's swords slashes, where he then jumped into the air slightly and hit Naruto to the side of the head with his legs, sending Naruto sideways. But as Naruto was being sent sideways, he was able to kick Sasuke in the side, sending Sasuke sideways as well.

After which Naruto then got back on his feet, where he spat out some blood from his mouth, which he had got when Sasuke hit him in the side.

"_So this is Sasuke full strength, I hate to admit it, but the Teme has got some moves_", thought Naruto as he stared at the Uchiha, who then charged at him full speed again.

Sasuke quickly tried to finish Naruto with quick lightning Chakra slash to Naruto's side, but Naruto quickly ducked under it, where he then stabbed Ryujin onto Sasuke's right foot stopping him from moving, and the other sword with his left foot, after which he then had send both with Lightning into Sasuke's body electrifying him. Naruto then quickly charged up his leg with Lightning Chakra to enhance his strength, where he then delivered a powerful kick to the Uchiha, sending him flying sideways, and burning his leg, which temporary stunning his body.

After buying him a short break with Sasuke, Naruto then took Ryujin out of the ground, but as soon as he did, several long black flame spikes sprung from the ground and tried to impale Naruto.

Naruto although was able to avoid the attack by using his Chakra enhanced speed, seeing this Sasuke began to look around for Naruto, but couldn't see him until he heard Naruto cry out "**Raiton: Inabikari Ryuu! (Lightning release: Lightning Dragon)!**". After hearing this, Sasuke quickly looked up to see Naruto hanging on the cliff and up in the air a massive lightning dragon attacked with an ear splitting screech. The attack quickly sped towards the Uchiha at incredible speed, giving him no chance of escape. When the blast ended there was a another large crater, with the 'Uchiha' in it, with most of his body vaporized leaving only his right arm, torso and head, which were badly burned but then turned to mud noticing it was a clone.

But upon after hitting Sasuke with his attack, several snakes rapped themselves around Naruto's arms and neck, when Naruto looked down below, he saw Sasuke looking up at him smirking, before he pulled Naruto down to the ground hard.

Once Naruto hit the ground, another Sasuke quickly appeared and tried to it sever his heart and kill him. Quickly though Naruto activated his **Raiton no Yoroi** (Lightning Release Armor) he learned from the Raiakge to block Sasuke's attack, shocking him and forcing him back several feet. After which, Naruto quickly sent his Lightning Chakra into the snakes shocking both them and Sasuke, forcing them to let go.

Once Sasuke had let him go, Naruto quickly got back on his feet, although once he did, Naruto found himself starring again by Sasuke.

Seeing Sasuke coming Naruto quickly started to spin around clockwise at high speeds with his swords, while at the same time releasing a large amount of Lightning Chakra, while crying out **"Raiton: Shougekiha (Lightning release: Shock Wave)"**. After which a shield made out of Lightning formed around Naruto and blasted away, when they came into contact with it.

Seeing that Sasuke was getting a little exhausted from fighting for over an hour, and Naruto was breathing a little bit, seeing as now the warm up was done they can begin.

(Miles out to the Valley of The end)

Jumping from the trees to the Valley, were 8 shadow figures, then came a group of 10 figures, and then came six figures all going heading to the valley with high speed hoping they can make it in time.

(With Naruto and Sasuke)

As Naruto looked around for them, he was suddenly hit from behind and sent crashing into a large tree. After which he was then hit by a powerful punch from the Susanoo technique that sent him through said tree, after which as he was sent flying through the air, where he was then hit by Sasuke, who appeared above him and sent him crashing to the ground hard from the lions barrage, causing a large dent in the ground, and making Naruto drop his swords.

As Naruto lay on the ground unmoving, Sasuke appeared on the branches of the surrounding trees upon the seemly unconscious young Hokage, and stared silently at him.

Quickly enough though, he appeared on the ground near Naruto, who still remained unmoving with his face to the ground and his eyes closed laughing at the scene.

"KuKuKuKuKu…You put up an impressive fight Dobe, but it seems that the power of The Elite of the Uchiha and the Sharingan was too much for you to handle in your current state. But now it seems that this is the end for you", spoke Sasuke with a smile at his victory over Naruto, where he then raised Chokuto and was about to deliver the final blow.

But just as he was about to, Naruto suddenly "Don't you ever shut up teme?" and opened his eyes and smiled, where he then placed the palm of his right hand on the ground, and converted his Chakra into Lightning and sent a powerful bolt of electricity into the ground. The Lightning cut through the ground in the direction of Sasuke, causing the ground to be uplifted and be destroyed.

Sasuke quickly jumped up into the air, when the ground began to be uplifted by Naruto's Lightning. As they were midair, Naruto quickly grabbed Ryujin and then Shushin to disappear and reappear in front of the Uchiha and stabbed him in the shoulder and pinned him in a large nearby tree behind him. Naruto then had the sword run electricity into Sasuke's body making it go numb, where the electrical current caused Sasuke's muscles to go stiff, making it impossible for him to move.

"_Damn it! He allowed himself to be hit so to lure me close to him_", cursed Sasuke as he realised what Naruto had done.

With Sasuke powerless at the moment, Naruto quickly charged his fist with Lightning and was about to smash his head to pieces, but before he could a Skeleton fist with purple energy came upon Naruto's right, where a fist then hit him and sent him crashing behind several trees. After which the Susanoo then attempted and succeeded taking the sword of Sasuke's shoulder and even he was able to heal a little the attack left Sasuke damage to his body.

As soon as Ryujin had been taken out and tossed aside, there was a sudden explosion that caused the Uchiha to quickly turn to where Naruto had been sent by Susanoo when he hit him.

As soon as the Uchiha looked, Naruto then appeared, where he tossed off his now ruined trench coat, (that was now torn up and covered up in dirt and blood), and threw it away. After which he then picked up the Ryujin and activated it and charged straight at Sasuke, who was still recovering from having the blade stabbed into him.

But before Naruto could reach Sasuke, the Uchiha activated Susanoo who intercepted him by attacking him to the side and strike him.

While Naruto was distracted, Sasuke made an attempt to gather chakra in his eyes and use it to call upon the technique with one of his eyes.

As Naruto and the Susanoo fought one another, the Susanoo tried to impale Naruto where created it's crossbow and fire it upon him. Unfortunately though, Naruto was able to replace himself with a Shadow Clone before the arrow could impale him.

Naruto quickly then appeared behind the Shodaime and slashed at him with Raijin, unfortunately though, the shell of the Susanoo could not be harmed by normal means seeing as it was made from the Chakra of your opponent. But then Naruto thought of an idea Quickly he called upon chakra from the Seal and transformed into the Bijuu mode and while holding his sword on one hand and held out the other hand multiple chakra hands came out along with his hand all formed the Rasengan and smashed it upon the Susanoo giving it huge cracks and hurting Sasuke and breaking his concentration. And that was what Naruto needed as he flashed upon other places and repeatedly striking the Susanoo and another and so one with Rasengans or multiple chakra hands striking the shield until the Susanoo was destroyed, for now.

After the attack Naruto was panting slightly, as the multiple attacks attack took a lot of Chakra, not to mention he was starting to feel the effects of his other techniques. But at least he was glad it was worth it, because looking at Sasuke right now his eyes were bleeding, his clothes were damaged, and his breathing was ragged, probably the side effect of losing a lot of chakra due to keeping the Susanoo up during his attack and feeling the strikes.

As Naruto regained himself, his Shinobi sense's suddenly kicked in telling him to move, trusting his sense's Naruto quickly did so, which was lucky. For the moment he flipped backwards, Black flames came from behind with another Sasuke.

As Naruto was in midair doing a backwards flip he stuck a seal note with a paralyzing seal on it, onto the back of Sasuke's who shot the Amaterasu neck, paralyzing him.

When Naruto was back on his feet, he then walked around in front of the paralyzed Sasuke with a large smirk on his face.

"Well Sasuke, it seems that I've you at my mercy, why don't I put you in a world of hurt for everything you've done to me before I kill you", spoke Naruto. After which he then did a side spin kick, (which was enhance by his Chakra) to the right side of Sasuke's head and sent him flying and skipped across the ground for several feet until he crash into the foot of Madara Uchiha went right through it.

(Near the Valley of the End)

The gathering group were almost to the border and out of the shadow we come upon seeing the group was Naruto's wives, Tsuande and Konahameru, The Konoha Eleven, the Jonins and Gaara and his brother Kankuro all racing to where they hear explosion knowing the was happening. After going for another hour they finally come upon the Storm looking Valley field of chaos and seeing Naruto looking at the Foot of the Madara Statue seeing he took some damage but was fine gave them some relief.

(With Naruto)

But then out of nowhere Sasuke appears even more damaged than before and was able to move and he had Susanoo back again except he held an Amaterasu flamed sword in his hand and still had the crossbow on the other.

Naruto looking at Sasuke with an annoyed look mumbling to himself "Tch, I didn't think it would be that easy to get rid of you, but still that Susanoo ability of yours is starting to piss me off." commented Naruto with a frown. Calling Upon all of Kuramas remaining power for what he was going to do, and right then going into his Bijuu mode and started to make a risky move to destroy the Susanoo and Sasuke at the same time and create the Kyubiko Imari (Nine-tailed Fox Menacing Ball) and right when Sasuke shield came upon full power and was about to slash Naruto it was done and the Chakra arms moved and slammed the ball upon a the chest of Susanoo and on Sasuke. When the explosion was created everyone had to find cover and both warriors flown back and crashed upon the walls. As they both got back up having a hard time to as they both were almost running on empty. Both Sasuke and Naruto clothes were almost completely rags. Sasuke's top was gone and his pants became shorts, same could be said for Naruto. And now with the storm becoming more powerful and lightning going off as if the battle was concluding.

(With the Observing Group)

When the observers saw what was happening they were about the go help Naruto but when Sasuke saw them he unleashed Amatersau all the way to completely cut them off from entering to help Naruto. All of them were angry at Sasuke for pulling such a stunt but they couldn't do anything they felt useless right now.

(With the Battle)

(Play Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 - He Who Howls And Rages)

As Naruto saw what was happening, he knew they could not help him now. And he knew it was over now, at least if he is going to die, he would do it how he wanted, to protect his precious people watching him now, for protecting the village, and most of all to make up his mistake of not finishing Sasuke like he should of done years ago. And take Sasuke with him.

As Sasuke saw the look on Naruto's eyes he felt the same way, and realize that if he was going to die. He will take the dobe with him, and prove his superiority even if in death.

So looking at Naruto with all of his remaining energy to form a Chidori in his hand he looked at Naruto "So it all comes down to this Dobe, doesn't it?… just like when we fought for the first time? Only this time I will not spare you, if I'm going to die you will be going with me."

Looking at Naruto who had enough energy to do this was making a Wind empowered Rasengan and glaring at Sasuke. "Indeed teme, but there is a difference in your logic, only last time I altered that attack to spare you, this time I will not miss, you will die this time, I will correct my mistake in letting you live, and at least your right if I'm going to die you are coming with me." The Futon Rasengan fully powered up both decided to make one last shot.

As like in the past Sasuke launched in the air with the Chidori in his hand "NARUTOOO!" and Naruto following the same with the Rasengan "SASUKEEE!" and like before the met at the center of the waterfall with their attacks clashing, except with instead of the black sphere of energy they were inside a storm created hurricane that everyone could not see.

Inside the power struggled until Sasuke in a fit of rage lashed out "Today, you DIE! DOBE!" And with that, he plunged the attack right into Naruto's chest close to his heart, however Naruto smirked as he lashed out "YOU FIRST! TEME!" shoved the Rasengan near Sasuke's face and by luck he was at the angle where he was next to his heart. The logic 'kill two birds with one stone' well in this case kill two major organs with one 'Jutsu'.

And right then Sasuke broke the clash and was spinning backwards and was being blasted away, literally.

All went silent as Sasuke smashed into the cliff, his body still, and blood splattered all over the floor his heart was destroyed so he did not survive and the side of his head was blasted open and looked like his brain was there but it was shredded from the Futon Chakra.

As when he died the Amaterasu blocking them off from Naruto vanished they all charged in to help Naruto, Sakura was immediately by his side, whilst trying to use her chakra to sustain him. Yugito too was there, for the second time in her life, she was in tears. Anko, and her sisters are holding onto Naruto for dear life, hoping he can survive and they can all go home where he is needed.

Naruto laughed weakly as Kakashi are coming try to be brave, and with Tsunade shivering in fear. Now, the idea of letting Naruto fight alone really was to be a bad idea. It was needed to be but in reality, seeing how it succeeded in the end…but it came at a terrible price. Tsunade wanted so hard to blame it on herself, but she just can't.

"Kaa-chan, relax,…_cough_…at least now you only have one main enemy kabutomaru to deal with, and besides with Sasuke gone you can finally rest now knowing he is not going to destroy our home now, and the sins of the past mistakes have been corrected. So, no worries! _Cough…cough…_" Naruto grimaced as he coughed up more blood holding onto his chest.

Kakashi closed his eyes, not wanting to witness the death of his sensei's son and his greatest student and brother, he hated it. He had failed once again, all because of the Konoha council, using Obito as an excuse to train Sasuke…as a redemption for his sacrifice.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei, relax. I don't blame you. Just…please take care of Sakura, she still needs your support. Besides the lives of my legacy is a way to at least redeem yourself for all that's happened'. "

The girls were surprised and everyone else were wondering what he means until Tsunade broke the silence asking "You know?"

Naruto chuckled, "I knew this morning before I left at least I fulfilled my dream before I left this world. Too bad…_cough…cough…_I won't be there to see it happen." But then Anko lost it and cried while holding his face close to hers kissing his lips and holding his head

"Stop…stop it. Just…just stop talking. Save your strength…come on…look, Yugito and even Fu…is crying…You promised that she won't ever have to cry anymore and promised Fu to always be there for her…you promised all of us!"

He turned to gaze at Yugito, his vision wavering. He could feel it, he was dying. Kurama wasn't responding, he was just too tired and all out of Chakra, besides even if that **Chidori** attack didn't hit him there was no way he was even coming out of this alive.

There was no way he had any more chakra, and even if Naruto used it, it would end up poisoning himself. All those years ago Naruto had a feeling that this battle was going to happen without a price to be paid, that was why he lived it, lived without regret. To spend his last years alive with happiness, and he did. So he lifted with all strength his hand up and brought Yugito down and softly kissed her lips.

"Gomen, Yugito-chan…please…don't cry out of sadness cry out of happiness. I…_cough…_I enjoyed my time with all of you…it was worth it…we saved all the other Jinchuuriki didn't we? So don't mourn for me. I know life is unfair…I know it more than anyone of you. But hey…least…I had you all…right?"

Looking over at Gaara who was not trying to cry over this, the fact that his one true friend and his brother-in law, no his brother in all but blood dying and he couldn't do a damn thing, Deciding to give him peace Naruto called him over. "_Cough_…G-Gaara…"

Coming over to him with a heavy heart Gaara knelt next to his brother trying to put a brave face but failing "Y-yes, N-naruto?" grasping his hand to hold for strength

Smiling the blond grasped his hand "I need you to do three things for me?"

Smiling a bit Gaara nodded "W-hat ever you need brother, and it shall be done."

Trying to stay more conscious Naruto spoke "The first whatever you do…_cough_…don't ever stray from the path I've help set you on prove to others that you gain strength from protecting your precious people…_gasp_…second with the others show the countries that Jinchuriki's can become Kages or leaders…_cough…cough_…third please be there for Tema-Chan…she and the others will need you guys more than ever…_cough_…(bring gaara closer to whisper to him) especially be there for her baby."

Gaaras eyes were wide enough to show his reaction as he looked at Naruto and it happened the wall containing his strong will broke and Gaara showed his emotions and just couldn't hold it and shed large amount of tears. After about a few minutes Gaara calmed a bit and looked at Naruto and with a little bit a weak voice "C-c-consider it d-done, my brother."

Seeing as this time was coming to an end Shikamru was trying with all his might keeping a self strong will and not breaking down like he did with Asuma, but he still couldn't keep himself from his tears flowing sighed, "Naruto…y-you should have never have deserved this…no one e-ever deserves this. I-I hate to say it…but is there any last words, any request anything at all?" His remorse was clear with his tears in his eyes, in his tone broken, his face was serious, just like the time he faced Hidan and Kakazu.

Naruto laughed weakly, "for you Shika, _cough… _just one, the samething with Asuma when he died and when you learned the truth of the story of true king, I want you all…_Cough_…to protect the true kings of the Maelstrom, my last words no need. You know what I'm gonna say anyway so why waste my last breath. …looks like…my…time…is up… I…love…you…all… _Goodbye…everyone_" And Uzumaki Naruto passed away. The storm continued on showing the Heavens cried for the Lord of the Storm Caller, the Hero of the Elemental Nations, the Husband of his loves ones, the leader and protector of his home died even with a smile on his face.

(A/N) And done, thanks a lot you guys I hope you like the Re-Done chapter 2 of this story like on the I/N up top I swear to you all I had no idea it was seemed too close I contacted Pokemaster12 and told him sorry if it did and he ok me to redo the whole chapter now looking at it I feel it is better than the first time…sniff…especially the ending, but If people tell me it was still too long I assure you this is was for the purpose of ending the prologue, but you will be reward with the next chapter entering the Bleach part of this story, (which by the way is complete along with my 2nd chapter of my new story N:RSOK), although you will (see) the Naruto world once and a while. Please also tell me what you thought of this chapter and if you thought it was good or was it bad also constructive criticism is welcome since it helps improve my writing and if you wish instead of using the poll I would like you guys to write in the review, that even though I have an idea to tell me who would you like for the wives in Naruto world to come into the bleach world as in his harem there and who do you want to be in the bleach harem. Be sure to let me know. Thanks again

Please Read and Review Ja Ne folks

I. Wasn't going flashback per flashback on that one took too long

II. To everyone he is Fox but to our pov its Naruto

III. Not much going there, and preparing for the fight scenes

IV. Red Mangekyo like sasukes only it's the whirlpool like on the shinobi flack jackets

(Extra A/N): I also would like to Thank you guys for voting on my poll on my profile

I thank everyone and hope for everyone can and will and still votes the votes so far on harem for both bleach and Naruto, so far thanks to the PM or reviews I have been recieving I will say for definite in from bleach(Soi-fon _'would have added her anyway'_, Yoruochi _'same with soi-fon'_, Rangiku, and Rukia, for now the openings for more are still up, and the numbers are skys the limit, for definite in for Naruto are Mei Terumi _'Thank you god'_, Yugito Nii, Temari no Subaku, and Anko Mitarashi, still same for bleach there are still more openings and the harem in total is skys the limit.)

The poll will be closed and the results will show when I get to chapter 5 or 6, if you guys can do that it will make this story go easier and faster thanks. **Ja-Ne Dragon 90 out.**


	3. Life Beyond The Shadow Of Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto or Bleach is owned Tite Kubo, the only thing I own is this crossover story, the Stormcallers clan name and some of the similarities to it is owned by Aragon Potter, some of the jutsu's and spells are owned by Legend of the Kyuubi, but the OC's on the characters and Bleach created Kido jutsu spells I do own**.

"speaking"

_'thinking'_

"**Jutsu**"

**_"Kurama/Zanpakuto talking"_**

_Flashback_

_"Flashback Talking"_

**Bloodline Alert!:**** Naruto will possess a bloodline that will seem to be the same as Aragon Potters Ranbure-Ka which he owns but, it is another name. I own this bloodline and the techniques to it and he will possess a Doujutsu ****the ****Kaminomegan (The Gods eye) which will be descript and used here in the bleach verse****. I will warn you on a head if anyone complains that I may seem to make Naruto seem Demi or Godlike, I am not making him into one, and his bloodlines will serve a purpose in this story.**

**Time Frame: Right now we are done with the thank you God (or in anime 'Kami') Prologue, again I read the reviews and for many of you who had pointed out problems I did not know, and some I did and could not help it I am so sorry about that, it was one of the lesser of two evils, problem. But now it means right we are at the point Naruto sacrificed himself to not only correct the final mistake of his life, and kill Sasuke, but to save his loved ones and his village. But one has to wonder is it truly the end of Sasuke? Moving on, it means we are finally moving to the point where Naruto is welcomed to Seireseti and Bleach-verse. The** **story will be divided into****_THESE ARCS!_**

**Road of life **

**Welcome to Seireitei (Here Now)**

**To karakura town**

**Return to Seireitei**

**TBC (More later on)**

**Personality Warning: Naruto will not be like own cannon series, at the beginning in the prologue and throughout the series he will be serious when he calls for it.**

**(I/N Before I begin, if any of you have not re-read the new re-done chapter 2 read this message: some of my reviewers wrote that the battle with Kakashi, and something's in this chapter are close or seems close to one of chapters in "Naruto Shippuden: Namikaze's Return Redux!" well I looked through, and I swear to you all I had no idea it was, I admit I started to re-read after finding out I was behind it when it updated, and when I was writing the battle and other stuff I wanted to try and be as accurate and not over rated on the battle and my mind must have gone back to that chapter. But I swear I never meant to have people think I copied it. So if I offended anyone I apologize, and if anyone even you Pokemaster12 desire me to edit and take it out I will. Again I apologize to you l1s4 4p, Raidentensho, and especially you Pokemaster12 if you are reading this. Thank you.**

**Another matter the results are in from the Zanpakuto poll and the winner was: All 3 Zanpakuto's: Susanoo, Amaterasu and Tsukiuyomi. To be honest never expected that, at first I was going to do Susanoo as my Zanpakuto for Naruto but wanted reinsurance and see if anyone else with the highest vote voted what they like. But this is great and I have the perfect way for this to work. **

**Now all that is done on with the Story **

**(Enter the bass drum twice, then Third Hokages voice)**

**Chapter three: Life Beyond the shadow of Death **

**(End Voice)**

_X(2 Days after the Battle)X_

_X(Konohagakure no Sato-Memorial Monument)X_

It was a cloudy day even after raining for 2 days amongst Konoha and on top of the Hokage monument was a funeral service for the Leafs greatest Hero Uzumaki Naruto all gathering to a statue of Naruto in his his clothes when he went to battle but he had his Hokage Hat on and his swords out ready.

Kakashi went on stage to address to everyone starting the service, "And to this statue I commemorate the name of our Comrade, our Hokage, and our hero that has fallen in battle, for sacrificing his life to save not only Konoha but our own. For if it were not for him…we would not be here today. Please...join us in one final moment of silence for this village's greatest product..Konoha's Maelstrom King, Our Rokudaimine Hokage…my greatest student..Naruto Uzumaki." Kakashi announced to the thousands of civilians, and of shinobi gathered from all of the 5 great villages, those of countries and villages of the Damiyos, Kages and Leaders that Naruto saved before the memorial statue on top of the Hokage monument above his face as Kakashi finished carving Naruto's name by kunai on his statue name plate.

Tsunade tearfully stepped forward and laid her repaired necklace down next to the stone, a final reminder to the greatest unsung hero of Konoha for and the true heir of the necklace of the First Hokage, and to someone who truly was like a son to her.

Up next came the Raikage and said his thoughts "For we all know of his sacrifice..and how it would be impossible for a lesser man to do what he had done in a line of duty, for what Naruto did is something that truly earned my respect. And may we remember him...and work to make sure no one must do what Naruto had to do in the future." A spoke to his gathered shinobi.

Listening upon him were Omoi, Karui, Samui, Killer Bee and Yugito, all were remembering of the man that was the greatest friend that anyone could know while to Yugito the greatest man she had ever loved.

After The Raikage left The Kazekage Gaara appeared and said his peace amongst those even amongst his people trying to once again be brave for everyone even his lost brother.

"..For what Naruto Uzumaki has shown on his final moments, he has shown what was his strength, what is our charge of strength... the strength as kage...as a leader…and as a jinchuuriki, to sacrifice ourselves…to protect those we love…and to not be forgotten as easily as the sand dunes in wind country disappear. Goodbye Naruto Uzumaki know my promise to you will not be forgotten..._my brother._" Gaara whispered to himself as he knelt down to Naruto's grave placing his hand on it as if saying goodbye one last time, he then went back and was giving support to Temari as she was grieving to the one she truly loved who supported her when she needed, and the hero to her family, their family, and as she placed a hand on her stomach and was rubbing it with love and care knowing this is all she will have that is left of the one she loved. Closing his eyes Gaara gave his final thought.

_'May you find the peace that you found here in the next life brother...'_

Oonoki The Tsuchikage and decided to truly show the blood feud with the two nations was over he decided to say his final words in peace.

"When I first met young Naruto..I will be honest...The first thing I thought was when i saw him, that he was another pain in the ass wiper snapper try to fight with the big boys."

A collective chuckle came from the crowd as Oonoki smiled at his memory of the time he first met of the boy and the time he was in Iwa with Kurotsuchi. "But..I soon realized that there was something else to him..through all that hero and youth crap he talked about in our meeting..I knew he was destined to do something great one day, how even though my village placed the sins of his Father upon him when he did nothing, how he even fought the destiny and truly broken this old goats stubbornness to finally settle things between Fire and Earth country. I had hoped that it wouldn't come so soon of fighting the final destiny of being a shinobi..and that the price wouldn't be so.." Oonoki's head dipped down and he almost couldn't say the word as he looked upon his granddaughter shedding tears while placing her hands on her stomach. "_severe_...but I would still like to thank and honor Naruto for his sacrifice...and for the attitude and life he has bestowed upon me, all of us, and I want him to know that even in death he has earned the one thing I rarely ever give anyone in all the years in my life, my respect for him. Thank you, Naruto know that if I had let go of the hatred for your father sooner in the past, _I would have thought of you as my grandson-in law sooner_." As he walked away saying that too himself still feeling ashamed for his attitude in the past.

Applause was quick and quieted as Mei, took the stand and decided to say her thoughts through her own people from the mist and to her successor Ao who shed some tears for his one time Kenjutsu student; it surprised everyone when a smile came to her lips as she began to speak, contrary to the attitude everyone thought she would be in.

"Naruto-koi when I first met him...was at first a mystery to me, a puzzle that you just want to solve, when we got to know each other and he told me about himself and about how he seemed so set on proving himself to set the peace his master, and family wished for this world or when he told me his secret to bring back the legacy of his family, so for some laughs I humored him at first, and gave him the challenge to walk into the Dragons Den and destroy the survivors of the bloodline hunters, and missing-nins camps from the civil war in Water Country, as a way to prove himself that he had the power to do what he said he can and we could help him out, but deep down I hoped he would ...and he did it on his own. Naruto had the power to surpass all my expectations...and and my love for him grew to being the one to hold the key to my heart." She held her hand close to her chest to accentuate her point.

"It was then that I realized like all my 'sisters', that Naruto's true power came from those that believed in him. It was like the time I remember, when i moved to the Hidden Leaf, I came to live with Naruto and my sisters, I remember because i was so down and out of it that day, and as i laid upon my bed and when Naru-koi saw me not in my usually cheery self, he came to check up on me and ask me is something wrong, I told him that I miss my home in Kiri, even after everything I done to save it. He just smiled and held me close to him in his Kami-like arms and told me once something his sensei had told him when he missed his home _'Wherever someone thinks of you, that is where home is.' _and I now realize we are not the only ones mourning his death, every person Naruto saved or met who know him he had a home in their lives as well. And no matter how long I live, I will still love and cherish him and so will all of my 'sister', even after his sacrifice, because even thought physically he is not among us i know he is home within each of us, and because if I still give him strength where he is..then I know I will see him again someday and I can come home to him. Thank you."

And she left as everyone clapped and silently crying knowing everything she said was right, and as she looked upon Naruto's statue one last time and then looked to her stomach placing her hands on it caressing it lovingly. Knowing the last thing he said to her as he placed his hand on her stomach the night before he went into battle. The one thing he said to her that will burn into her memory for the rest of her life.

_'This is home...this is where I truly belong...'_

And as she went back to the rest of her family, they took a moment of silence, praying that wherever Naruto is now that he is safe, and somewhere where they can all be together again in a better place.

X(Time Rewind: Unknown- 1-hour after the battle)

Out in the middle of the Valley of the End, or what looked like the Valley of the End laid a blonde Shinobi wearing the clothes, completely repaired, except the additional chain on his chest. And right there he started to shift and right when got up controlling his breathing; he then started to search the area.

And right away he knew that it seemed different, after all he knew he died, but why does it feel like he was reborn and what into? And right then as he turned around he saw everyone like his loved ones, his comrades crying over his dead body, and right then he confirmed what he knew, he was dead.

But deep down he was at least happy he knew he went down in a blaze of glory, what he made his purpose to be before he died by killing the son a bitch who threaten everything to him, Sasuke. Speaking of the bastard he detected some kind of energy that resembles Chakra somewhere and recognize as it felt like Sasuke, hoping to kami that the bastard is dead he followed the energy until he came to what looked like where his body was in ashes with some blue flames remain, thinking Yugito used the Nibi's flames to burn his corpse.

And not to far the charred remains Naruto noticed the seal on the ground, detecting traces of Demonic energy and on the seal was the kanji for hell on it. At that moment Naruto laughed at the Irony 'Sasuke complains that his life is a complete hell after his clan was killed, but now to the fact that right now he actually end up dying and being drag to hell.'

And later decided to place a betting pool on how long before the king of hell throws the bastards ass out of hell.

After walking back he looked around and noticed his body was gone and so was everyone thinking they were probably taking his body back to be buried with honor, so after standing for an hour, just signed "Man, I imagined dying to be something a lot different, like some kind of door or gate coming around to let me in or that ghostly body of the Shinigami, stabs my soul and takes me away into his stomach. Come to think of it is this it? Am I expect to sit here for eternity without end? "

But then got an idea he wondered what happened to Kurama so he was about to go into his mind and contact him. But was cut off with a voice in his mind, "**_Naruto." _**Although instead of a beast growl voice he knew, he sounded like a wise royal king (A/N:Think of what Jor-El sounded in Smallville)

_'Kurama, am I happy to hear a familiar voice, but how? I thought you would be sent to the Shinigami's stomach.'_Showing he was calm and had a small smile knowing he was not really alone.

**_"I do not know either, as I have been in a chakra induced sleep when I experienced chakra exhaustion after you use that Nine Tail menacing Ball. Initially the seal was designed to absorb my chakra and convert it to yours when it was first created. And when you were dying, the seal most likely absorbed whatever remaining chakra I had left into your system while I was unconscious. But after now regaining consciousness due to regaining all my power it now seems not only the seal combined my power with yours, it now seems my soul is now part of yours with me being the entity."_**

_'meaning you're still stuck with me? Well it could be worse." _

**_"Hn, and how pray tell is this worse than being stuck with you even after death?"_**

_'Hmm, well you could have end up in hell and the king of hell could torture you by putting you in a field of flowers and sunshine's with a bunch of 1 year old kittens giving you the permanent 'kitten eyes' version of the puppy eyes calling you dada with their little meows and not matter how many times you kill them they come back and the place is still there. _

Kurama was silent for a moment but you can hear him shivering._ **"Kit I never thought I would ever ask this, but when in the hell did you become such a sadist?"**_

Feeling smug at the moment '_I thank Anko-chan for that one, heh who knew imagining ways to torture someone was fun_.'

After a moment imagining Kurama sweat dropped "**_Again never thought I would say this, but you are a one cold hearted bastard._**"

_ 'Why thank you...Say Kurama, do you have any idea where we are or what we are suppose to do?' _

_Kurama thought for a moment **"Not a clue kit. But all I can say is waiting is the best answer I could give you at the moment…Wait Kit do you sense that?"** Suddenly sensing something coming. _

X(Play Naruto Shippuden Ost: Anger)X

_Acting ready on instinct he felt it to, 'Yeah, I sense something, what is it?' _

_Humming in thought Kurama knew had a thought what it was **"I hope you can still remember to fight Kit, because we are about to have company." **_

It was there and then, that he sensed it, whatever that something or thing's be it was coming in fast.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere a loud ear piercing wail of hatred and pain could be heard coming towards him. And a black portal was ripped open and then 6 white shadows leaped out of the portal.

Naruto's eyes widened, when huge six…_monsters_… as best to describe them, the other would be that they almost look like the white Zetsu clones from the war, except these had more of the forms of animals began to appear in the distance.

However, that wasn't the most frightening part. It was the fact that instead of a chain like he discovered he had on him, instead there was a hole that look like it was a bottomless pit in their chest.

Having enough to describe them he looked at the battle situation along with trying to come up with a strategy, the situation is that there were six different beast looking like animals, all had strong energy, to Naruto it felt like they were Mid B to High A levels chakra, the fact he was alone with no back up and did not know if he can still use any of his abilities when he was alive.

So the solution, if he ends up going down, he will go down while going wild.

Right then one of them looking like a leopard spotted Naruto and jumped right at Naruto "**_LOOK OUT KIT!"_**

And thanks to Kuramas quick warning, Naruto dodged the incoming attack. He was glad he still had his senses, he was now slowly beginning to get used to this new…well, soul he will call it for now, since he can't call it body when his body is gone back home.

After dodging the first attack Naruto noticed the leopard creature went to attack again, after attacking again Naruto began to get back into his stance and started to parry the attacks, and was now felling his flexibility and strength both returning along with his sense of skill to block his opponents attacks, and after dodging another swipe Naruto shot out a strong jab to the creatures mask and heard a distinct crunch and then notice the creature wailed and suddenly disintegrated.

Now seeing this Naruto now confirmed that instead of attacking the body, or the joints all he has to do is attack the mask. The Only two problems he has now is that the there are 5 now, and as he attacks, sometimes he has this chain that keeps getting in the way. It feels heavy when he has to fight, it gets in the way when he has to strike, and it hurts if the chain gets hit or receives the pain from getting hit from the creatures somehow.

He was starting to get pissed as one nearly clawed him. When he found the opening he kicked the beast with a lot of strength on the mask like before and was satisfied when he heard a crunch on the mask and like before another wailed came from the beast as it disintegrated. As he landed he fell to one knee panting, he hated this he was exhausted and it was pissing him off.

_'Why is it always that every time I go somewhere I have never been I get involved fighting with a bunch of monsters or evil looking bastards? Can I not catch a break? Even if I am Dead?'_

**_"Kit, listen to me, and you listen well, you were my vessel, the vessel of the Lord of the Tail Beasts, and I acknowledged you. You are Uzumaki Naruto, and right now I want you to send these cowardly bastards the Divine Punishment like you did when you were the Maelstrom King." _**

Naruto smirked, "Will do Big Dog." Knowing Kurama was smirking at him for the nickname since he calls Naruto Kit.

And with all the strength he had Naruto charged upon the 4 creatures not caring what happens to him, but then out of nowhere he heard "**Soten ni zase! Hyorinmaru!** _(Reign over the frosted heavens! Ice Ring)_."

And following that, a huge ice dragon that looks like an ice version of a **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu** (Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet Technique) shot over Naruto and froze the creatures in front of them, and after that a short white-haired teen landed gracefully on the ground in front of him.

Naruto stared at the kid but he knew he wasn't because they way he carried himself was like the same aura when he was an Anbu Captain…still whoever he was. He was wearing a white haori with the kanji for 'ten' on the back. The 'thing' in his hand then dissipated in a flash of white light to show was a katana.

Then the 'kid' holds the blade out then walks right over the beast and does a over head slash and out of nowhere the ice shatters along with the beast like they were never there.

After that he turns around and looks like he was scanning the area "All right, it seems there are not any more hollows here, although the scanner told me there were six of them, what could have happened to them?" And when he looked at Naruto he noticed something about him; The first he noticed Naruto looked exhausted like he was fighting not to long ago. The second was his energy, he felt that the levels of energy he possessed were astounding, even higher than those 'Hollows' he just destroyed.

But then the white haired teen observes Naruto and had to wonder _'Is it possible that this Soul destroyed 2 high leveled Hollows, and was able to survive with his chain of fate still in tact. Perhaps he can tell me what happened.' _After thinking it over he decided to investigate what will probably be if he is right a rare and powerful diamond in the rough.

As he got closer to Naruto, the blonde got a close and better look at him this time, and even thought deep inside his mind he was screaming this guy seriously, seriously looked like a kid of no older than thirteen, but he still knew better than the old saying 'appearances can be deceiving' and he was playing that card well. And he also noticed that the 'kid' he holds himself with pride and has that hidden energy that screamed 'ice cold' for those who cross him.

But he doesn't seem all that bad to Naruto, after all, he did save his life.

Deciding to start the conversation Naruto asked the stranger a question "Excuse me umm...first thanks, for saving my ass back there, and also that thing you mentioned 'Hollow' was that those white looking monsters with the masks you destroyed?"

Still having his bored look and just signed knowing this was going to take a while "You are correct, a Hollow is a cursed spirit that formed from souls that are either by two things, the first is left alone for too long without a Konso Session, or as your people will call them 'allowing the spirits to rest' and be sent to Soul Society or your term word 'Heaven'.

The second is if the soul is tainted or even lost beyond in the darkness. As you already inquired the best way to describe a hollow is the common thing you find on them, and that is they are all white creatures, they all have holes where the chains of fate are like yours, and masks to hide what they originally look like before they died."

When he was done Naruto was silent for a moment as if he was gathering everything, this 'Hollow Hunter' he will call him for now explained "Alright, I think I understand, so I have to ask who or what are you? are you some kind of 'Hollow Hunter' or something? I hope you don't think I am offending you or anything?"

The white haired 'teen' just gave a deadpan look not even caring about being called a 'Hollow Hunter' and continued "Since you asked my name is Hitsugaya Toshiro, and I am a Shinigami, but not any Shinigami, I am the Captain of the Tenth Division of the 13 Shinigami Court Division of Seireitei." explaining like it was the greatest thing since sliced bread, although his look was still the same.

Naruto looked upon Toshiro with a 'WTF' look "Hold up last time I checked the Shinigami I remember seeing was an old white floating devil looking Spirit with a knife in its mouth, and if you are a Shinigami then how come you look like a teenage Samurai."

Toshiro giving a pissed look with a tick mark on his head "For your information, I am not a teen or a kid I am actually already two hundred and fifty seven years old, where I am from time in your body slows down than it does here, and the Samurai is our uniforms."

Scratching the back of his head in embarrassment for that outburst "Sorry about that Toshiro-san that happens by accident, no hard feelings right?" Wanting to punch his self for forgetting about 'appearances can be deceiving'.

Toshrio just looked at him and shrugged his shoulders "its fine whatever, not the first time it happens. Moving on the Shinigami you describe actually sounds like a match to the Summoning Contract made for the human world around the time the Shinigami Court was made.

Except the ones the living people made was actually an improper one, because by mistake instead of summoning any other Shinigami, it summons the Shinigami King of our world, and that is why the soul of the one who summons no matter what deed you request the soul of the one who summons him will be absorbed to him rather be sent to our world. As for the look, no one truly knows what he looks like, and the image you describe is what his appearance is because of his Reiatsu energy.

Scratching his head trying to wrap around his head for everything he heard so far, Shinigami Kings, Courts, this 'Heaven' Hollows, and this energy call Reiatsu for once he thought like Shikamaru 'Troublesome'.

Looking at Toshiro he decided to ask "This thing called Reiatsu, it almsot sounds like Chakra, and incase your curious Chakra is a combination of physical and spiritual energy like yin and yang, for yin to be spiritual and yang being physical, and we have a special circulatory system in the body that regulates the energy in our system, and Chakra is a naturally occurring source of power in the lands I came from so it's natural that people can use it with a good deal of training to use it. If it is not the same, then what is Reiatsu?"

Toshiro stopped for a moment to think of what he over heard, what the blonde talked about this 'Chakra' does actually not sound to far off from Reiatsu, except for some key differences 'While we do not have this circulatory system in our body, for this guy here it seemed to help him focus his power, and if its possible with some help he might be able to control his energy better than the first graduates. And he said it was made up of spiritual energy and physical energy, while we do not have physical we do have spiritual energy so he should be able to handle that so...'

Nodding to himself he decided to give him his answer " Your answer is both yes and no, meaning while Reiatsu is not like this 'Chakra' you describe, it almost has some resemblance and it does not, it is not physical energy but it is spiritual energy. You see Reiatsu energy is the spirit energy we Shinigami use for combat and for our existence in this realm we live in. Those who have weak Shinigami abilities have very weak spiritual energy, to even exist. And Hollows target those who possess sources of Reiatsu and attack souls who do not have protection or lost without direction to closure. And for you I see the power oozing from within you it's no wonder you were attacked by four high powered Hollows. But I am curious what happened to the two of them that our sensors picked up along with those four?"

Chuckling to himself he answered easily "I actually destroyed them and then you saved me from those four."

Toshiro looked at him with a raised eyebrow "I'm sorry did you say you destroyed them, I find that hard to believe?" Although honestly when he first saw him he saw he was exhausted he thought he was running from them.

At first Naruto wanted to punch him in the face for saying that, but then again a new soul able to take on two high leveled beast does sound farfetched and he did not know his past life so he kind of understood what Toshiro was thinking, "I see what you mean, I know if I was in your position i would say the same thing, if it makes it believable I defeat them I was lucky, if I had not had the ability to keep my memory on how to fight, have my senses, flexibility, and strength i would have not been so lucky before you arrived. When I smashed one of them on the mask with my fist and noticed they disappeared, when I did that was when I realized that was the key to killing them, but I was at my limit when I killed the second and that was when you saved me."

Toshiro gave a nod and had to admit that was impressive, " I see, that makes more sense, but perhaps if you tell me what you meant about your 'abilities' you mentioned, while at it perhaps you can tell what is your name since I gave you mine and what were you in your past life before you died?"

Seeing no problem gave him the Run Down "About that I'm sorry I never introduced myself, my name is Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, or Uzumaki Naruto if you want to shorten it, it's a name I am proud of for my parents, I am a former ninja of my village Konohagakure no Sato, died 19 years old, I was Once Captain of the Shinobi black ops division called Anbu of my village, I became the Rokudaimine Hokage or Sixth Fire Shadow, and Leader of my village, and was named The **Uzu-ō**_(Maelstrom King) _amongst my Clan the Uzumaki or by are real Clan name against our enemies, The StormCallers where I was the last of them and was named the lord of it when I master my bloodline or family techniques to you.

But I fought with someone who I thought was once my best friend, but instead it was a lie and not too long ago where in the end I killed him and he killed me, it was either that I kill him or he destroyed those I love."

After that Toshiro was looking at someone whose life was like was a Shinigami when he was alive, _'Incredible, he understands the ways of combat like he was a Shinigami when he was alive, and yet he was not a damned soul for those he killed, instead I see his spirit is as pure as a snowflake crystal. Already I can believe what he said about himself especially his title as Uzu-ō because I can feel his reiatsu energy, it's almost like he said a storm of energy, one that can rival the legends of Susanoo himself, I also detect some moderate amount of Crimson energy as well especially around his eyes, eh I'll ask Sotaicho about it later.' _

Getting over his internal conversation Toshiro commented over Naruto's skills "Very impressive Naruto-san, you should very proud with all that you worked for in your life, I admit I am impressed with the Captain title you possessed, even the part of being a village leader, you bring those here it will only be a matter of time till we meet as equals." Naruto smiled at the compliment he received, he then notice Toshiro pull out his Katana.

Naruto then raised an eyebrow, "Okay one last question. What is that katana you have there, I have never seen one that incredible?"

Toshiro held his balde out " This Katana as you call it. It's called a Zanpakuto, it is the weapon we Shinigami use to 'purify' the hollows we fight or encounter with. We slay them using their spiritual powers and allow the corrupted souls to rest, the 'incredible' part of it as you describe is because a Zanpakuto is suppose to match what the wielder soul is like. You'll get to know them later on, now I have explained enough now come on it's time for us to leave." Raising his sword up a bit.

Naruto still confused wondering if he was going to attack him "Go where Toshiro-san?"

Toshiro looking calm still had his Zanpakuto raised it and reversed it so the handle was in front of Narutos head and chanted, "_Konso_" And with a light tap on it, Naruto felt a strange like a warm feeling of bliss engulf him, and as he found himself dissipating, he grinned, "It was a pleasure to meet you, Toshiro, hope to meet you again someday." And with that, he was gone.

Hitsugaya calmed a bit and decided to open the gates to Seireitei and leaves this world but not without one thought to mind, "Uzumaki Naruto huh…Interesting…Hope you enjoy your 'life' here in Soul Society." _'And I do admit I would like to meet you again as well, something tells things are going to get interesting.' _

And with that he opened a gateway door and sent a butterfly in first and then left Naruto's World not knowing what will happen later on or knowing either will return to this world later on.

X(BV:Shinigami world-Unknown)X

Out of a small district a bright light came out of nowhere and when it died out came Naruto, but it seemed he was not wearing the clothes he had on when he died, instead he was wearing a cross between gray and white yukata, and even though he felt bad he is not wearing his favorite outfit he had to admit the robe felt like silk and it was nice, while he was checking himself out he noticed he still has his tattoos of the names with his loved ones so that was good for him, he was even happy he still had his Anbu tattoo, because he felt he would not feel the same if he did not have it, to Naruto no matter where he went or what time was for him the tattoo helps Naruto never forget the one thing his Captain told him that he keeps to memory, on and off the feild 'Once an Anbu, always an Anbu' so he wanted to take that even to his death.

As he was looking around this district he thought to himself 'This place almost seems like Wave Country, except it seems like it is almost run down in a month'.

As he was walking he went to a couple of shops and was asking people there where he was, and asked some if he can get something to eat.

But the problem was when he asked some people there were looking at him thinking is he insane, or why would he ask, or is he not from around here, and he didn't appreciate that so much, he thought it was rude he was not getting any answer and it was pissing him off.

But he caught a break when someone gave him the information he needed, according to an old man in a bar he told him that this place he was in is called the Rukongai district, and if he is a new soul a Shinigami would be arriving today, and that he would go with them to be brought into Seireitei.

While he was walking Naruto decided to check out this new Reiatsu he possesses, so while he was standing still he decided to get into a standing meditative position and decided to look within his core and see what is in there.

Once inside he was shocked, as what Toshiro was right they do not possess a circulatory system for energy like he used to. It was almost like his entire body possess energy, and his 'Reiatsu' energy seem to be of a storm element, of course, which Naruto seem pleased about, at least he can continue his postition even in this world or new life, and who knows he can continue his dream in this world... And as he was about to continue searching he was thrown out of his mind, and when he woke he was shoved to the ground.

As he focues he looked upon 5 people, black robe wearing warriors, with a sword on their sides, they looked okay kind of Samurai from the Land of Iron… And one looked like the others but this guy was so fat to Naruto it made the weight of his friend Choji put to shame. 'How the hell did this fat sack of shit become a Shinigami I will never know', he also like Naruto there was two people a guy and a girl who wore white yukata so meaning they are souls like him.

Marechiyo Omaeda was having a good day, he got to lead his own team, found two potential Shinigami, although the girl was small chest so the Omaeda didn't care, even if he voiced it out and it pissed her off wanting to do something about it, even if she did he threaten her to not be allowed into the Academy.

So right now he was strutting around Rukongai showing of his ego making people fear him, and finding something to mess with while returning to Seireitei, while on the way he came across a blond punk standing still in a weird position.

Deciding to show off his power and ego, while having some fun he just shoved the blond down, waking him out of his meditation and making the blond look upon him.

Meanwhile the two other shinigami all had expressions of distaste on their faces watching the bastard pick on an innocent civilian. They were from the second division and it was pure bad luck that Marechiyo had to be the Lieutenant and lead this team. In the second division nobody liked him, but everyone feared him, he maybe a bastard but the Omaeda have been known to use their money and power to screw with a Shinigamis career.

As Naruto was about to get up Marechiyo got up too close for Narutos comfort and just sneered at him "Hey punk what's the big idea of getting in my way, you pathetic souls should know your place, now apologize for bumping into me!"

As Marechiyo was waiting with a smug look he noticed Naruto had his head down and his hair shadowed his eyes and was not saying anything.

And when it looked like he wasn't going to say anything The Omaeda started to get pissed this punk dared to ignore his command "Hey! Did you not hear me! By the order of the Lieutenant of the Second Division Marechiyo Omaeda, of The Omaeda Clan I demand you to apologize to me for bumping into me!"

And like the first time Naruto just stood there not saying anything

At this point Marechiyo was seething mad, damn the rules of the Shinigami, damn this mission, and most importantly damn the consequences this blonde hair soul punk dared to make a fool out of him by not doing as he says, he will make an example out of him. So out of nowhere he punches Naruto on the face knocking him back down.

As one of the Shinigami subordinates tries to stop this situation the other grabs his arm and shakes his head no as he was telling him 'Don't get involved' sighing he nodded and instead went to stop the other two souls and makes sure they stop before they do something they regret.

At the same time of them stopping the two souls from doing something they were forced to watch Marechiyo punching Naruto repetitively "Ha see this is Justice, this is what you pathetic souls get for defying the Omaeda Clan, and now you shall now the pain you get when you cross us!" as he continued to beat him up until he got up and admire his work.

Naruto meanwhile struggled to stand, why because during that beating Naruto was reliving flashback of all those times the civilian council members who owned business would bully him and demand respect from him or beat him up when he doesn't, as he got up his eyes still shadowed by his hair he started to shake as if he is trying to hold something back.

The Omaeda looked on smug again thinking he was going to make the blond soul cry

"What's the matter have you had enough of my superiority? Have you realized how truly great I am? Are you finally ready to apologize or are you ready for more pain..." Somewhere in his mind something snapped in Naruto he had enough of this guy bullying him so in his rage he subconciously awoken his Reiatsu he discovered and he flashed in front of the egotistical fat shinigami in a amazing speed it looked like a yellow flash, but not just that he driven his fist into the mans stomach and as the Shinigami lunged forward in recoil Naruto suddenly held his hand out and yelled out loud **"Shinra Tensei"** and out of nowhere Marechiyo was sent flying back as if he was hit by a shock-wave.

And if one were to watch this in they would see the mans eyes have buldged out and his faced shift showing the strength of this force into the mans face, and then Omaeda was suddenly sent straight through a shop and sent skidding down the street and landed on his back.

Everyone who was watching had their eyes wide, at first they saw the egotistical bastard harassing The blond soul trying to control himself, then the next a yellow flash went by and the The lieutenant lunged forward and next he's gone and skidded down the street.

The thoughts going on two Shinigamis were suprised on what this kid just done, while in the back of their minds there was a party going on in their inner chibi personalities holding up signs saying 'take that you fat son of a bitch'. Both the two souls who were watching this the Redhead thoughts were 'This is awesome' and the raven haired girl was thinking both pleased this guy is doing something she has been wanting to do, but it is better, but the main one is 'Who is this handsome and powerful guy?'

Naruto was just standing there controlling his breathing, and as he calmed himself, he decided to do something that would make Kurama proud and show this fool his divine judgment as he walked down and stood across his opponent.

Lying on his back Marechiyo managed to stand back up witha little trouble and felt so much pain on his head, looking at the mindow across from him he noticed that last punch had broken his nose and several of his teeth and his forehead was cut and his head was bleeding. Naruto held his right hand out over his left and cracked his fingers…One… by…one and then did the other hand, and then moved to crack his neck loose. And then he moved his head up and showed his eyes were closed, then he spoke in an icy cold emotionless voice.

"You are wrong fool, in the words of my predecessor 'It is you who shall now Pain'" His reiatsu flared at that moment with the wind rushing around him like a tornado and lightning was sparking everywhere and rain drops were going down, and as Naruto suddenly opened his eyes and focused his gaze at Marechiyo, at that moment everyone notice his eyes changed from his azure blue eyes into the Rinnegan or as the observers saw a ripple-like pattern over the eyeballs, with a light purple iris and sclera being black, but it seems Naruto couldn't control his energy as it showed his eyes were glowed blue, and that only making it seem menacing as it is was also releasing incredible pressure forcing Marechiyo onto the ground in sweat as the pressure was completely directed at him.

The surrounding Shinigami were all shocked, as were the two teenagers. They couldn't believe it, an unknown soul having an incredibleamount of reiatsu, those amazing and menacing eyes and an elemental reiatsu they never seen before, all of them had to wonder 'Just who is this person'?

Naruto walked up to the guy and small craters the size of his feet where made on the ground behind him like a trail, and as he came right over him he bent down to grab him by the throat and pick him up and hold him up by his neck.

Marechiyo face went pasty white, cause by lacking air and in fear "please…please…just…let…me go…please" begging for mercy.

Naruto just looked upon him with an emotionless look "You bully me, harass me, assault me, force me to go on my knees and beg for forgiveness for something I have not done, and now I hold you by throat, placing your life in my hands and now you beg me for mercy to save you from pain? Why should I spare you from something you never given me?" gripping him tighter.

Marechiyo now was for once in his life scared, and now felling truly embarrassed for what he has done, and tried to get himself out of it "P-P-P-l-e-a-s-s-se...l-l-e-e-t-t...m-m-m-e-e...g-g-o...have...mercy." tears were coming out of his eyes, and at this point he pissed himself.

Naruto gave him one last glare before, dropping him onto the ground and walking away while muttering 'Pathetic'.

Marechiyo after realizing what happened now was suddenly seeing red now, no one makes a fool out of an Omaeda, no one makes them beg for mercy.

Finally ready himself he suddenly went up and took out his Zanpakuto and decided to take down this punk, "HOW DARE YOU! YOU'RE DEAD! No one messes with the Omaeda Clan and lives! THIS IS FOR HUMILIATING ME DIE!" And he had charged towards Naruto.

Naruto looked back shook his head at the way he was holding the Zanpakuto.

His stance and posture was worse than an a bandit trying to act like a Samurai.

Naruto side stepped the over head slash Marechiyo was trying to hit him with, then pulled the Zanpakuto to him with his right hand and then shoving it to the side with his left hand while bringing Marechiyo with his right hand and pulled him to his strike zone, then he got into his fighting style and a fast as lightning strikes the guy repeatedly, (think like the Hyuuga clans eight trigrams 64 palms technique) to everyone watching it was so fast not even the Shinigami subordinates could not follow this until he jumps and launches a hook to Marechiyo once more knock him away on the street again.

Once he landed gracefully he looked around him and to find something useful as a weapon until he found a spare wooden pole lying next to a shop and judging by the size of the pole it looked to be the size for someone to study Bojutsu.

So he picked it up and held it and got ready to wait for his opponent, he did not have to wait long as Marechiyo jumped in front of him and using his strength made a war cry and was made to slam his sword onto Naruto.

Naruto luckily held the pole out to block the strike, but at the cost of having the pole broken in half, and at the same time Naruto jumped out of the way saving himself.

Looking at the broken pieces of the poles, Naruto noticed they look to be even sized and knew he could use them to his advantage in this situation, so he decided to hold them and get into a stance holding his 'blades' and look like he was a hawk watching his prey (think of SWTFU2, Starkillers way of holding his lightsabers) "Feast your eyes on my **Uzumaki Kuroryuu no Mai** _(Dance of the Black Whirlpool Dragon) _sword style"

Marechiyo roared in anger, "You think those pieces of sticks can beat me? I'll make sure to crush you along with those pathetic 'weapons' of yours!"

Naruto merely waited, his eyes calm and as soon as the target got within his kill zone range, like a hawk he dashed forward in a spark of flash, and right then he started to slap and slash and smack his opponent around.

And right when he got the target in the face he jumped back and dash forward and kicked his opponent up"**Doragon jōshō**_ (Rising Dragon)_" and then he did a couple of cross slashing and other combination slashes to knock his blade away, and then out of nowhere he suddenly did a somersault and slash both blades down "**Īgurufōru** _(Eagel Fall)_" knocking his opponent down.

Landing back down he once again waited for the right moment, and when Marechiyo got back up Naruto got into a stance dashed forward and shouted "**Shiroi Kiba!** _(White Fang)_" and Naruto's blades suddenly glowed and when got past him and nothing happened, that was until Naruto got into a stance with his left hand blade was down and the right hand one in an angle with a reverse grip was covering the lower half of his face, three seconds later he said "**Chikara Senkou!**_(Power flash)_" and out of nowhere Marechiyo screamed as he had a gash on his stomach, it wasnt deep but it wasn't light either and then he landed down on his knees in pain.

As Naruto drop in 'swords' he walked to Marechiyo who right now was afraid for his life, at this point he walks right to where he was over him, Naruto then lifted his right foot up and stomps his foot over Marechiyos chest knocking him back and making him scream in pain.

When he was done screaming Naruto leaned down and whispered to him "You listen to me you son of a bitch, I spared your life even though you do not deserve it, right now I want you to get out of my sight right now but remember this you try to make me do something against my will ever again, I will torture you to the point I will break you and make you beg for death**...do...I...make...myself...clear...**" in as cold whisper Naruto laced with his reiatsu as he lifted his foot off the elephants chest.

As Marechiyo got up and stepped back in fear and turned to stumble and look back and yelled in fear "T-t-this Isn't-t- over y-yo-o-u hear me, this isn't over!" as he ran off.

And as soon as the bastard was out of his sight Naruto relaxed a bit and as soon as he clamed his Reiatsu his eyes returned to normal which suprised the sideline watchers as they wondered if the eyes was a pressure induced illusion created by his reiatsu.

When Naruto relaxed he looked upon his audience and gave a foxy smirk along with a chuckle and walked over to them "Sorry Shinigami-sans, I know I will probably get an earful later for it but that teme to me deserved it." scratching the back of his head.

But before the two subordinates were about to praise this guy they were alarmed by a loud voice "Hey what in Kami's name is going on here, were the hell is the one responsible for this group!"

Looking upon the one yelling Naruto notice a different but familiar man came into view, granted his upper torso now covered by the standard shinigami uniform, and same for his pants, but the familiar wrapping tape around his face, and a huge blade upon his back was still the same.

There was no mistaking it to Naruto as his eyes widened for a moment, before his face settled into his foxy smirk, "Ah, rough as always to everyone, aren't you Momochi Zabuza?"

Said shinigami merely raised a _very_ thin eyebrow wondering who this guy was that knew his name, but when he notice a familiar hair color and spike and whisker marks there was no mistaking this blond gaki "brat…is that… you…are you that same blond gaki from wave…"

Naruto smirked at him "Who else possess these whisker marks and knows you as the great demon of the mist" as he gave a bow.

But was then put into friendly headlock by the big guy "Well I'll be damned who would have thought we meet up again in this place. Still you seem to be young to be killed, what the hell happened to you?"

Naruto getting out of the lock and talked to his one time foe, who taught him the important thing in his life "Long story short killed by the damn Uchiha-teme, tried to destroy my home I kill the son of a bitch but the price was my life."

Zabuza nodded in understanding "I see, always knew that brat was spoiled, so how good did you give him?" giving a smirk under his wraps hopping it was good.

Narut gave a smirk of his own "Lets just say I launch a condense ball of chakra with wind element and shredded his heart and skull at the same time, and when I woke up in this spirit form where he was I saw a seal that said hell so I think I blasted him to hell."

Zabuza whistled at that "Damn that was impressive, a two for one special, not bad kid, still if he was near that seal that must have meant he was so corrupted he was carried off by the hell hounds. Still to think you became this strong, I admit kid you have earned my respect." patting him on the shoulder.

Naruto nodded to him and as they were walking back Naruto asked for humor "Say while we are on the subject, wanna bet how long it will take before the King of Hell get's tired of his spoiled ass and kicks him out?" holding his hand out. And Zabuza laughed and shook it back "Your on Gaki."

Walking back to the others he asked the two of the Second Division "Alright what is going on here, why are you all standing here, and were is your superior officer?"

One of the two came up and deciding to explain everything "F-Forgive us Z-Zabuza-san, you see it Omaeda-fukutaichou was our superior officer and he is not here was because of this.." and he went to explain that he went into one of his superiority trips and harassed and assaulted Naruto before Naruto went and not only defeated Marechiyo he humiliated him and left him to run off with his tailed between legs.

When he was done Zabuza looked at them then at Naruto then back at them and just asked three words "Is that right?" and as they nod he looked at Naruto with an intense stare.

When Naruto was feeling a little uncomfortable under the stare, but then Zabuza out of nowhere laughed out loud and smacks Naruto on the arm "Gaki you have got to be one of the most insane human being with the biggest brass balls, to think you beat up a lieutenant of the Second division known for assassination and militia and one of the most politically powered clans here, and you are still alive for people here to talk about. Sometime I am so getting you a drink for that, it's about time someone took that Elephant down a peg or two." and the two guys nodded at that.

Then the other guy in the Second Division asked a question he has been wondering "Excuse Zabuza-san I have to ask what is the third seat of the Eleventh Division doing out here, if you don't mind me asking?"

Zabuza shrugged not caring about the question "I was called here by Sotachiou to bring someone here who possessed an incredible Reiatsu level that seem to be the level of a captain, and judging by everything you all tell me, it seems this Gaki is the one I am here I am looking for.

Anyway since I am the high ranking officer right now since yours is MIA right now, so I order you all to get to your destination, and also you two report to your captain and tell her of everything that happened here with your Fukutaichou. I am going to report to Sotaichou and let him know as well. Dismissed" the two Shinigami nodded and said 'Hai" and took the two souls and left the area.

Meanwhile Zabuza turned to Naruto "Now you come with me, we are going to the First Divsion building and we are going to meet someone who wants to meet you." Naruto nodded since this is the only thing he can do right now, since he doesn't know what to do or were to go.

After traveling for a while now reached their long awaited destination, the first division, where the Sotaichou Yamamoto-Genryusai Shigekuni resides. The General, Creator, and Leader of the thirteen division court of soul society.

As they walked in and being introduced with the third seat of the First Division and mentioning he was expected and mentioned his name, the man nodded and told them to follow him, and after mentioning be respectful and do not waste his time the man opened the dorr and told them to enter.

After going in naruto heard a voice up ahead "Ah, Uzumaki Naruto I presume?" Naruto looked upon to see a very old man who spoke to him, and saw he was seated in front of his desk doing paperwork. Looking upon the Sotaichou and Naruto had to hand it to him, he could see that while he may look like an old man, he was extremely powerful and someone you do not want to cross unless you have a death wish.

Deciding to try and be respectful like his life depended on it he introduced himself from one powerful leader to another"Yes, I am. And I must say it is truly an honor to me to meet a great and powerful leader I have heard of such as you Yamamoto-Sotaicho." He knelt on one knee before the legendary Shiniagmi, the wisest of Seireitei and the General and creator of the thirteen divisions in soul society.

Yamamoto chuckled in good humor seeing the young warrior trying to be on his good side, "Very well, thank you for the compliment but please there is no need to bow to me. Especially for a leader such as one as yourself Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, the Rokudaimine Hokage of Konohagakure, The Maelstrom King and the Lord of the StormCallers Clan, and the holder of the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Naruto's jaws dropped open, as he gaped at the old man wondering how he knew. "I know Naruto-san because I sensed the powers of the Shinigami King from the improper contract when he was used that night, and I know about the contract because it was created when I created the court that same time.

Now, I asked you to be here, because first off I would like to know first off, what happened to the Kyuubi, I was told by the King if he died he was supposed to be turned into either a 'Hollow', or he was to return to hell, do you know what happened?" As he was curious.

Naruto nodded and told the Sotaichou that he asked the Kyuubi the same and they both agreed when it was discovered when Naruto died the seal seemed to absorb the rest of the energyto save him, but instead it absorb the kyuubi soul and it became an entity in Narutos soul and when Kyuubi woke up his power returned as well.

Yamomoto nodded his head in acceptance seeing that explains everything, although he will have to think about this later and see if this is a good or a bad thing. "Very well thank you for clearing that up, now I also brought you here to discuss with you things of importance to your place here."

X(With Naruto…)X

After leaving the First Division building from the meeting, he was told that even though he was in a high position when he died, in order for him to be a Shinigami when he was asked to be and Naruto accepted, he discovered he had to go to the academy for six years.

At first Naruto wanted to tell the old man this is bullshit, but then thought for a moment, it was a lesser of two evils, I mean yeah he hated the academy, but the teachers are not biased, he might have a secret weapon to help him study 'if I can even use it have to think on it later', and the most important of all it was probably necessary especially if there are things he need to even be one, this is not Chakra this is Reiatsu.

So he reluctantly agreed seeing it was necessary, Yamamoto nodded in agreement and sent Zabuza to take Naruto to the dorms and send him to his room already made out to him while Naruto thought out 'How in the hell did he know I agree and give me a place anyway?' but just put it behind him and walked on to find his place.

Finding the place he thank Zabuza for taking him here, while Zabuza just tried to not chuckle and just nodded trying to not to mess this up.

And as Naruto walked in Zabuza stay to watch this, counting down from five and when he hit zero there was a scream and Naruto was thrown out of the door and a familiar raven haired girl in a towel wrapped grabbed and slamed the door.

Narut ostood up and wondered what the hell happened but when he looked over he saw Zabuza laughing so hard one had to wonder is he laughing his ass off, but when he saw Naruto looked confused he pulled his wraps down and showed a smudged smile and said "hehe, got ya have fun gaki." and flashed off.

Naruto just stood there more and then he realized he was a victim of a prank and just snapped and started yelling out loud "Zabuza you son a bitch, next time I see you I will Shinra Tenshi your nut sack you asshole!" and went to knock on the door to clear up this accident.

Seeing after he was knocking for five minutes she was not answering he started talking "Please can you open up this was an accident I was a victim of a prank here, can we please talk about this so we can settle it?" placing his hand on the door.

After no answering for 2 minutes he was tired and placed his head on the door and being sincere "Please...I am truly sorry for walking on you, can we please talk and let me explain what happened? If you are not satisfied with my explanation I will walk away and not bother you again." as he back away so he can wait for the response.

Two minutes later the door opened and she was wearing a robe looking more closely at each other they both noticed they recognized each other to Naruto she was the raven haired girl that was at Rukongai with the Shinigami with the Redhead. To the Girl he was the 'handsome' guy who beat that bastard 'Lieutenant' who insulted her, and she was happy he beat the hell out of him.

Looking at Naruto she went to the point "Alright...but your explanation better be good or you will regret it." giving him an intense stare.

Nodding to her he explained he just came back from a meeting and that he was told to be going to the academy and gave him an address for his dorm and the fact he has a roommate, and Zabuza, the third seat of the Eleventh Division pulled a prank on him and said the Dorms were empty, and when she kicked he told him have fun and ran off and he was out here trying to apologize to her.

When he was the girl looked upon to him to see if he was lying, but finding not detection of lies and seeing he was being serious and sincere seeing it was an accident, she relaxed a bit and looked at him "Well seeing that I find it hard to believe that a Division Officer would pull a prank on someone like you," and at this point Naruto was sweating a bit wondering what is he going to do, "but I see that during this whole explanation your were being honest and sincere, so I believe you, so just this once you are off the hook." she left the door open and moved her head as a sign to 'come in', relaxing a bit in relief he followed her inside.

After getting settled in he went to the kitchen and decided to make some tea, and after it was done he made two cups incase she wanted one.

And when the girl came in she saw the cup on the table and looked at Naruto, when he gave her a nod saying it was heres she looked down and picked up the cup, taking a taste she smiled "Not bad, never met someone who can make good tea."

Naruto shrugged "Never drank much of it, but learned to do it on my own since I was ten, it kind of helps me with the horrible night I couldn't sleep."

She looked upon him in confusion "On your own? Your an orphan?"

Naruto nodded and she saw a little pain in his eyes "Yeah my parents have been dead since I was born, never got adopted and pretty much been on my own until I was 18."

Feeling bad about speaking about it "Sorry never wanted you to mention about it."

Chucking a bit trying to brighten the situation "Hey it's fine no big deal about really, when it's fine I'll talk about it later, so let's just have some tea and we can introduce ourselves."

Looking at him in confusion again about the subject decided to make the best of the situation and think about it later "ok, but why do you want to introduce yourself to me?"

Smiling at her decided to have some fun "Well, for one reason really, the first if we are going to start from scratch and live as roommates we have to know about each other, but for right now how about we know each others names for a start. If you like I'll start my name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze or Naruto Uzumaki for short, now what is yours Raven-hime?"

He got a smile when he saw her blush, but did not know if it was because of anger or embarrassment for the compliment, but she just went on "M-my name is Rukia, and I dont really have a surname." 'Why am I blushing when he called me that, no one has ever called me that before, and like before I saw he was teasing a little but it was genuine. Must be my imagination.'

Naruto still had his smile going and nod his head "Thats really a beautiful name Rukia, and don't worry like me you will have a name or surname one on your own someday like I did."

Rukia being curious as she asked "What do you mean Naruto?"

Naruto looked at her "You see when I was growing up Uzumaki was my ka-sans maiden name and I had it all of my life even though I never knew about here or my tou-san, and it wasn't until I was sixteen when I found out about them and it was the time after the war I was involved in I received my families names and clans names as well my tou-sans Namikaze name and my mothers Uzumaki name and the Name of lord amongst my mothers Clan, the StormCaller. So now that given time if I was able to find mine I know you will find yours." Smilling at her.

Rukia after listening in she was first amazed about all that, and when he was done she smiled a little and finished her tea "Thank you Naruto, your right for some reason I believe you are right."

Naruto gave her a foxy smirk and just stood up and finished his tea and stretch himself a bit he looked at Rukia "well I am going to get some sleep and be ready for the academy so good night Rukia, and I just want to say one last time sorry about earlier and thanks for giving me a chance to get to know you." smiling and walking off to his room.

Deciding to get ready for the Academy also Rukia left for her room also "Good Night Naruto…" and as she made it to her room she laid on her bed and falling asleep, remember the last thing she whispered making sure he didn't hear her… at least not yet "Good Night Naruto_-Kun" _and went to sleep.

(A/N) And done re-editing this chapter and hope everybody likes it, the reason I did it was to be honest I never like the other one and wanted to do it over again especially the battle scene. Still thanks a lot you guys if you have the chance please re-read the Re-Done chapter 2 of this story and to some who wrote on my reviews about the chapter I contacted Pokemaster12 and told him sorry if it did and he ok me to redo the whole chapter now and not reported me, it is now fixed and better than ever, and even looking at it I feel it is better than the first time…sniff…especially the ending, now moving on I hope you like the battle scene with Marechiyo guy, in the bleach series I could not stand that guy, and love writing me beating the crap out, and do not worry my friends I have a plan later for him he he, the whole point of this chapter was to take Naruto into the bleach world, and meet some people that will serve a roll to Naruto in the future , and if anyone writes saying I'm going a little too fast on a relationship with Rukia, well ladies and jents I'm not. I am making it at a point they declared a truce, and Rukia remembers he's the guy who beat the shit out of Marechiyo, and when he calls her Rukia-chan and Hime he shows he is interested in playing teasing games seeing she's cute, and while at the same time she is trying to see how is it he seems to affect her by seeing who she is when he breaks down her tough tomboy girl act (Like she is in the series). Please also tell me what you thought of this chapter and if you thought it was good or was it bad also constructive criticism is welcome since it helps improve my writing. Also be sure to let you know The next thing going to be posted is going to be Chapter four of this story after that it is going to be NTRSOF and then the first chapter and the start of the Tailless Bijuu Puppeteer, even though I mentioned who are in the Harem so far, be sure to let me know who else you like to add who you want for both bleach and Naruto's wives to be in the bleach world. Thanks again

Please Read and Review Ja Ne folks

(Extra A/N): I also would like to Thank anyone for voting on my poll on my profile and hope those who read be sure to vote as well.

I thank everyone and hope for everyone can and will and still votes the votes so far on harem for both bleach and Naruto, so far thanks to the PM or reviews I have been receiving I will say for definite in from bleach(Soi-fon _'would have added her anyway'_, Yoruochi _'same with soi-fon'_, Rangiku, and Rukia, for now the openings for more are still up, and the numbers are sky's the limit, for definite in for Naruto are Mei Terumi _'Thank you god'_, Yugito Nii, Temari no Subaku, and Anko Mitarashi, still as the same for bleach there are still more openings and the harem in total is sky's the limit.)

Also to let you all know, I have chapter 2 of N:TRSOK done but I just has to be edited and checked for mistakes, and be double checked to see if does not look like it was plagiarized like my SCS story on chapter 2, once that is done I will have it be published within this week.

The poll will be closed and the results will show when I get to chapter 5 or 6, if you guys can do that it will make this story go easier and faster thanks. **Ja-Ne Dragon 90 out.**


	4. The Eyes And Soul Of The Zanpakuto

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto or Bleach is owned Tite Kubo, the only thing I own is this crossover story, the Stormcallers clan name and some of the similarities to it is owned by Aragon Potter, some of the jutsu's and spells are owned by Legend of the Kyuubi, but the OC's on the characters and Bleach created Kido jutsu spells I do own**.

"speaking"

_'thinking'_

"**Jutsu**"

_**"Kurama/Zanpakuto talking"**_

_Flashback_

_"Flashback Talking"_

_X(Scene Break)X_

**Bloodline Alert!:****Naruto will possess a bloodline that will seem to be the same as Aragon Potters Ranbure-Ka which he owns but, it is another name Uzubure-Ka. I own this bloodline and the techniques to it and he will possess a Doujutsu****the****Kaminomegan (The Gods eye) which will be described and used here in the bleach verse and which I also own. I will warn you on a head if anyone complains that I may seem to make Naruto seem Demi or Godlike, I am not making him into one, and his bloodlines will serve a purpose in this story.**

**Time Frame: Right now we are the point Naruto The** **story will be described in chapters but also these arcs **

**Road of life**

**Welcome to Seireitei (Here Now)**

**To karakura town**

**Return to Seireitei**

**The Winter War**

**TBC (More later on)**

**Personality Warning: Naruto will not be like own cannon series, throughout the series he will be serious when he calls for it.**

**(I/N Before I begin, I would like to say today is my 22****nd**** birthday and my birthday gift is getting this chapter for everyone to enjoy today. Now responses for reviews, a lot of you asked for Momo,** **Retsu Unohana, Orihime, Tatsuki, Nemu and Nanao, I will tell you the result at the end but I might leave some hints if it is a yes or a no to it. Next DruidFWY wrote a response to me about something about an Idea about using the six paths with the Gigai and gave me the reason and explanation, well I looked on and I have to say not a bad idea, but it is to early to deicide, but I will say I will hold onto that and let you all know later on in the story if I plan to use it. So everyone you have all waited and now the answer to the question and the polls about everything will be answered in this you.**

**Now all that is done on with the Story**

**(Enter the bass drum twice, then Third Hokages voice)**

**Chapter Four: The Eyes And Soul Of The Zanpakuto**

**(End Voice)**

X(Shinigami Academy-Training grounds)X

Out in the District of Seireitei a giant building with the signs saying Shinigami Academy looked active and lively today and every student would move through to their next classes, but most of them stop when they heard a loud war cry and swords clashing, some of the more curious ones went to go see what was going on, so moving to it they saw a bunch of students gathering around watching something on the training fields.

Looking on the observers are watching two students were in a sparring match against one another with swords or Zanjutsu is called here in the academy, and right now a blonde haired teen was in a stance with one sword in a reverse grip in his right hand and his one left hand out, looking around for his opponent, until another war cry was sounded and Naruto looked up to see a redhead landing to the ground with his sword above him ready to make a slamming powered overhead sword slash, but since Naruto noticed he jumped back managing to avoid an earth shattering attack that kicked up a dust field for the observers to not see.

Inside the dust field the readhead guy was looking around trying to find out where his opponent is, some point during the looking he heard something coming and when he turn to it and something told him to block now and when he did he blocked a strike from the blond.

And then blocked another and this went on with the redhead parrying the blond attacks for two minutes and when the dust field came down Naruto did a palm strike on the chest knocking his opponent back and making him crash on the ground.

And when the redhead tired to get back up he was suddenly brought back down from a knee placed on his chest and a sword in a reverse grip brought near his throat, looking up he saw it was Naruto who spoke in a cold voice _"yield." _to his opponent who nodded seeing there was nothing he could do.

Getting off of him Naruto sheathed his sword and held his hand out for his opponent which the redhead grabbed and pulled him up and smiled at Naruto "Man Naruto once again 'Death Blade' strikes again." As this was a nickname Naruto was called upon in his class, it meant that when either someone or a record was in his way every time Naruto would strike like a sword, slash they are 'Dead'.

Naruto looked his opponent and smile "Hey come on Renji, you are getting better this time you actually had me work this time in that dust field, you just need to sharpen your skills more that's all." As he looked at Renji and held his hand out.

The now named Renji looked at Naruto and then his hand and smiled and shook his hand "Thanks Naruto, you really are strong as that time I first saw you in Rukongai when you fought that lieutenant."

Naruto shook his head "Please that guy was just fueled by his rage, and unpredictability plays a role in it as well, but yeah I get what you mean, but you know Renji give enough time and I know you will get stronger, who knows you will be able to be as strong as me." Giving him a smirk.

Renji smirked also "You got it bro."

When they were done they were surprised by the high amount of clapping and cheering from the huge amount of observers watching this match besides their classmates and sensei.

As they walked back they met up with their classmates Matsumoto Rangiku, Izuru Kira, Hinamori Momo and Rukia, who all at first became acquaintances during a Hakuda lesson on their first week of the academy and soon afterwards became close friends with each other. The day they met during the lesson they all saw a match between Naruto and a six year who demanded to face Naruto, at first the sensei demanded he leave the field seeing he was not of this class, but Naruto told the sensei hold on and decided to humor this guy.

Before they started Naruto asked why he want to fight him, it turns out word around the sensei's and Shinigami about Naruto was the student who before coming here defeated the Lieutenant of the Second Division and this guy wants to call that a bluff.

Naruto ended up making it quick and painful around when during the match Rukia cheered Naruto on the six year ended up saying six words that he should never have said around Naruto 'Shut it you flat chest bitch' after that happened the room cold as they saw Naruto gave him a look that which meant 'no mercy', so right then he showed no mercy when he preformed his own version of the Hyuugas eight trigram sixty four palm technique coated with lightning reiatsu and it knocked his opponent out from the pain and the electricity frying his nerves.

From that day two things happened, the first was the students learned to never say anything bad about Rukia in front of Naruto, the second Rangiku, Kira and Momo were shocked by the power and skills Naruto had, and looking over they saw both Rukia and Renji smiling and cheering on Naruto, when the three asked how come they are not shocked by this, they told them they were there when the 'rumor' happened and it actually happened, but they also told them that 'this' was nothing compared to what they saw.

When Naruto came back he received a high five from Renji and a handshake from Kira, momo and Rangiku and a hug and a thank you from Rukia, and then he saw who they were talking to and they all introduced each other and became friends that day.

Deciding on going back to their group of friends both Naruto and Renji received good jobs and many other compliments from the group, well for Naruto he received compliments and hugs from Rangiku, Momo and Rukia, and a high five from Kira and Renji gave a smug look to Naruto and mumbled 'Ladies Man' but Naruto looked at Renji and smug back saying 'you know it'.

As the instructor looked upon the groups of kids talking he focused on Naruto and he thought back to the day the academy started five years ago, when that happened at first he thought Naruto was impressive student, but when the week passed he took more notice at Naruto, and started to think he might was some kind of hidden growing prodigy of this class, but till this point now the instructor and the other teachers and the students who do not know Naruto see him as one thing only 'Prodigy of the Century' the century part was because Naruto was a mystery, every time they had an obstacle course, sparring matches between students and teachers or give out test Naruto either broke the records, dominate opponents or overall aced everything with flying colors.

The way Naruto learned the lessons in the class whether it be realistic or academic he was absorbing all the knowledge like a Scholar learning the knowledge of the universe.

In the end the instructor realized overall Naruto was talented student, and he was in his opinion like the old saying 'He was without a doubt one of a kind you only see once in a lifetime.'

The odd part for Naruto as he went to think to himself of the time since he started here, it was truly unlike the academy in his home world where the teachers were biased to him and more than sixty percent of the class was theoretical knowledge and history, and the fact no one helped him out and tried to sabotage him hoping he would turn up dead, here in Seireitei was different, and he never thought that he would actually say he enjoyed the academy here, the teachers did not hate him, in fact they actually praise him when he was excelling here, and for once there were something's in the theoretical part of the lessons he enjoyed, well that and along with the practical part of this class.

And it was also hilarious when he one time said he was enjoying the academy here, he got some weird looks from his friends thinking he was insane. But what they didn't know was there was a reason he liked it so much and why this was so easier than his time in his old Shinobi Academy, to Naruto it was like what Kakashi said to him when was doing his wind training 'It is just as easy as looking left _and _right at the same time'.

And what they don't know was at the first week of the Academy and when Rukia was asleep Naruto used is superior stealth skills and slipped out and went to test a theory he had since he came here.

The theory was since Toshiro mentioned Reiatsu was spiritual energy used to make techniques for Shinigami, Naruto wondered since his time he used chakra which was made up of physical and 'spiritual energy' and thanks to Kurama and Naruto who have the memories of all the techniques he had since he was alive he had to wonder if he can be able to re-create all the techniques he knew since he was alive.

Naruto had been thinking on it and wonder if it was possible when he entered this world, and it was not until when during that fight with Marechiyo when he discovered he used the Rinnegan and **Shinra Tensei **with his reiatsu, and also powering those poles he used with reiatsu like he did with chakra and blades, so he wanted to when he had the time and made sure no one was looking to test his theory and see if he can.

So as of right now like he did when he was 12 Naruto was out in the middle of a forest late at night and went to a meditative standing stance to look inside his core and found his reiatsu energy, and as he did he balanced the amount he needed and did a hand sign for now and thought of the technique and how much he wanted and then when he called it out of nowhere a 'poof' sound was made and Naruto looked.

And could not believe it right in front of him was a shadow clone looking back at him "Holy Shit…it actually worked…hell yeah it actually worked. Wait there is one thing to actually confirm it. Listen go over to one of those trees say something and dispel yourself ok?"

The clone nodded went off and five seconds later Naruto blushed and mumbled to himself 'Perverted ass clones' but then realized "Hell Yes…I receive the memories from the clones, this could work, not only I can work back everything I learned, I can also learn to control my reiatsu and all the Kido techniques and everything else I need here." So he walked back and snuck back in and went to sleep.

During the rest of the week he decided to test his theory so when classes were over he took all the books and notes he was attended with and made enough clones for them to read and he told them to read the books up to chapter six for today, they nod to him and went to it while he went outside.

Five hours later he came back from his training with what he read up on Hakuda which is hand to hand combat or Taijustsu to him, and also looked up on Zanjutsu or Kenjutsu to Naruto, when he came back he did his dispel one every five minutes, and when he was done he noticed the books he read so far was on the history of the hollows, Shinigami, the Quincy Clan and their exile, Seireitei and Rukongai.

So seeing that he now that he can use clones to study the theoretical, he chose to spend more of his time to practice his combat skills.

Around the third year that people were working on the skills Kido spells, and it was interesting to say the least, Kira who seemed to not be a close combat person, yet however seemed to be able to excel in Kido, whereas Renji screwed up bad in Kido but excel in combat.

When they question each other about it Naruto told them that perhaps there are those who have too much power but not enough control, and those who have not much power but enough to near perfect control.

The day they taught the basic Kido techniques they taught them a Kido spell called Hado or 'way of destruction' #31 the Red Flame Cannon, and on that day on their first try whilst Hinamori had been able to blow half of the intended target, Rangiku got three/fourths of the target making a pass, Kira blew the whole target with very high accuracy, Renji blew himself up, and Rukia did pretty well and had very good aim as well.

Now Naruto though looked like he compressed it and had an average aim within near the center of the target score, but that was all before when the shot grew three times bigger and obliterate the area around it.

Making everyone's eyes budge out could not believe how much power Naruto had to make him over power the technique.

To Naruto the way he sees it, if you got power no matter how much you compress it as long as you hit your opponent there is no need to aim.

After that day Naruto studied more on Kido and had to admit that Ninjutsu paled to Kido, with Kido you focus your energy within his whole body with chants, compared to hand seals to concentrate on the chakra circulatory system.

The other reason is because with Chakra, it is the living of physical and spiritual essence in the body, however Reiatsu is spiritual energy, merely the cerebral side of things. Reiatsu is just the soul's actual energy, with no limiter system like all living beings do. Meaning all you had to do was force it out. And for someone like Naruto the opportunities are limitless.

All in all, for a skilled Ninjutsu user like Naruto, Kido was basically child's play. But he never told anyone, got to keep up with the unpredictability.

When he learned about Hoho or 'step method' he realized it was almost like the times when he applied chakra into his feet to increase his speed to the size of a lightning bolt, but putting reiatsu to his feet is different because theoretically he could take one step and he can as far from one side of town to the other. And at this point Naruto thought this was like his Tou-sans technique the Hirashin, only without his kunai and it is not as taxing.

When both Naruto and the Academy Instructor where done thinking the sensei came up to Naruto and quieted everyone down "Marvelous work Uzumaki-san I have never seen someone as a natural with your style both you and abari-san are most impressive in Zanjutsu. But I have to ask I noticed this style of yours is far different from the academy style of Zanjutsu everyone in the academy is using, but I have to wonder what is this style that you use, it almost seems to be a created style on your own like your Hakuda style?" being very intrigued by this as even it has its rough around the edges but with more training it would be a thing of beauty.

Smiling while scratching his head "ehh, yeah it is, you see from where I am from we call our swordsmen ship Kenjutsu and it's like Zanjutsu so that was one of my specialties and the style is one I created it is called **Uzumaki Kuroryuu no Mai** _(Dance of the Black Whirlpool Dragon), __although this is half of its beauty because I have one sword but I am trying to make it as strong by combining it with my Hakuda style__ of my own."_

The instructor was amazed on that this student excelled in a sword style on his own before he came here, the others were amazed aw well and ever knew that, moving on the Instructor called the class to be dismissed for the day.

X(Seireitei-Forest Field)X

Out on the fields surrounded by trees Naruto stood on the middle of fields as the sun was setting down and he looked upon the field in front of him with an intense concentration as he pulled out two bokken swords he made for himself and started to get in his stance and then out of nowhere he lashed out and started the dance of death with an imaginary opponent. He was so focused he did not notice he had an audience watching him training.

Looking upon Naruto's deadly fight was his close friends and classmates Momo, Rangiku, Kira, Renji and Rukia, and they as usual were amazed with how intense Naruto was when he trained, or how far he would go to beyond his limit, unlike many of the academy students and fan girls would think the reason he was strong was because he died with extremely good skills and he was a genius with born gifts, to Naruto that was not true.

The only ones who know Naruto like Rukia, Renji, Kira, Momo and Rangiku and knew how hard Naruto trained every day, and night. How he actually calls himself like his one time friend Rock Lee 'A genius of Hard Work', And he would show it how he wouldn't relent, how he would never give up. If there was something he couldn't accomplish, he would keep at it, and he would not let his body stop until he gets it and if he was about to pass out he would fight it until he wouldn't stop or until his body breaks down on his own.

When Renji was watching Naruto fight he would never admit out loud, but when he sees Naruto fight it was something that would make the redhead want to fight beside him as if Naruto was a leader or an alpha of the pack, and he is a great guy to spar or ask advice with something he needed help with.

And even though he always tells Renji if he trains hard enough he could be a strong as him, but deep down though he appreciates Naruto for saying that to help encourage him and make him better Renji knows that is not possible, to Renji Naruto is a class of his own, he knows Naruto is destined for something more, but it does not matter Naruto is his comrade, Zanjustu sparring partner, classmate, and overall his close friend.

Kira looked on at Naruto and remembered when he heard stories of Shinigami talk about their Zanpakuto and how the blades and the way you fight with them can tell a person about who they are or what their soul is like.

So as he watched Naruto fight with his style striking like he was facing his opponent he decided to give a try, so he looked upon him and from his observation Naruto seemed like he was a fighter all his life, like there was a weight he had on himself for the rest of his life, but he never let it control him, and even if he had a mask on he would notice. To Kira Naruto was his friend, and he respected him for his strength and would always be there should he need him.

Rangiku her feelings were deep for Naruto, growing up she never felt acknowledged because she grew up in Rukongai, but ever since she spent time with her friends she felt happy to be around them. But it was never the same with Naruto, with the blonde she did not know why but it felt like he knew how she felt, like he knew her pain, and he spent the time to get to know her, know her story, and one point when he asked her to tell him her story, and when she did she actually cried and he held her close to his chest, and she held onto him for dear life like if she let go it would be like it was all a dream.

But when she was done he swore to her she was not alone anymore and he would always be there her.

Looking into his deep blue beautiful eyes she saw he was serious and she held onto him again, happy with the fact he gave her something she always wanted, someone to acknowledge her someone to be there for her.

So watching him practice she looked upon the one man she developed feelings for, ever since he spent time with her she saw Naruto as someone who saw her for who she is and not someone to sleep with just for her body, she would never tell him how much points he made in her book all though deep down with Naruto's body she saw that as just a bonus, so looking at him she swore she would always be there for him in battle as a comrade, and maybe she would be something more to him than that.

Momo looked at Naruto and she saw him as one of the strongest people she has ever seen in both battle and life, she saw he was someone who hides pain within himself, but he always fights it, and never lets it control his life.

And when she tries to be as strong as he was she always feels her shyness take over her, but he would always encourage and support her to try harder, and she does not have to do things alone, and he could be one of her strengths to help her.

Although he did warn her not to rely on him too much for strength, he just promised her if she needed him or the others to help he will always be there for her as well, and the others nodded as well as they gave her support as well.

That day she like Rangiku smiled as well and hugged Naruto for being the best, although she liked the fact when she felt his chest she felt warmth in the embrace. So looking upon him training, she never knew what it was about Naruto but something about him, something that like Rangiku she saw Naruto as at first a hidden crush, but it became something more than that, it grew to that she found the strength that she swore that one day she will tell him how she feels, and no matter what she will always be there for him.

Rukia, even though they came off at a bad start, and the times he would tease her to no end to the point it would piss her off, but no matter what she loved being around the blond, and she loved how he would stand up for her when student would make fun of the fact that she had small breast and in the end then they received the beating that would be classified as torture, but Naruto doing that shows her that he truly cared for her.

Plus Rukia had to admit it was priceless when the gang were there when one of these things happened, and that day Renji swore to himself no matter what never piss off Naruto, unless you have a death wish.

And at times she always watches him practice alone, or watch him with the others at times seeing him prove to them he has that will as strong as iron.

She never told anyone but when she sees Naruto fighting over his limit, she did not know why but she found it very comforting to just sit by and silently or proudly cheer Naruto on, watching the Golden Adonis prove himself.

She would never admit it to anyone yet, but after spending three years trying to figuring out what it was about Naruto that made her feel she could be herself around him and not anyone else, she realized she fallen for the blond.

He was so much of a gentleman, he treats her like a princess, and the fact that his body was like it was chiseled to make him like a god amongst men was enough to be a bonus.

And like the other two girls she made a vow to never leave his side, and to make her dream to be something more than a close friend to him a reality.

X(Enter DBZ Mystic Gohans theme)X

Back to Naruto he was getting into the point of why he was here, as he was getting into the point of surpassing his limit of strikes within his kill zone, he wanted to make a sword slash and stabs version of the eight trigrams sixty four palms, but the problem was he over exert his timing of executions or he never gets the sword balance right.

So deciding to go for he jumps back cross his swords and charges them with reiatsu then he leans forward got into his stance he makes the first strike a diagonal slash then a stab with his other blade and then the same one became upward slash and the first one became a thrust strike.

And this training went on one after another became a different strike, and when he was about done and pulls his blade back and make a powerful forward thrust that if there was a real opponent in battle the foe would truly be launched back into the ground with a bunch of cuts and stabs on key areas and others parts of the body but the kill shot no matter what would be the hole where his heart was.

X(Music end)X

When he saw he did it he smiled and laughed out of nowhere, his friends were worried why he was laughing so randomly, but then they noticed the reason why was because he was happy he finally got another sword technique down, looking over he saw his friends on the hill watching him train.

He smiled when he remember after the week after they all met seeing how they got along and how Naruto always seemed to help them and each other Naruto decided they made a silent rule and agreement as friends, they would always meet up during lunch and after school, and they decided to use the little lake field within the forest they found Naruto once passed out when he over did his late night training.

It was so peaceful, isolated, the kind of place they could not think about anything hard going on in their life, and the place was also useful enough where they could hold spars against each other, work on their Kido spells, but the main thing for this place was for each one to discuss some of the things about themselves like Naruto suggested they could talk about their likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams or which division they wanted to be in anything that could bring them closer.

As he looked at them he did his foxy smile which made the three girls blush seeing how hot he looked when he did that, but then they became worried he fell backwards on the ground.

Rushing over towards him they noticed he was awake no he did not pass out, so he was just exhausted.

So after asking if he ok and he said he was and they all helped him sit up and decided they would sit down and talk some more.

X(Shinigami Academy)X

It was a three months before the end of the fifth year of the Academy and today was the day for the biggest event of the academy all the students waited for, today would be the day the students get to create their own Zanpakuto.

As the group sat together talking about what kind of sword they want and what kind of spirit will their Zanpakuto be. Naruto was kind of curious but that was not what was really on his mind, the question was what happened to the sharingan part of his dojutsu that created his **Kaminomegan (The Gods eye), sure he had the rinnegan and that made him completely unpredictable to his opponent, especially if he manages to train to use his elements and sub elements abilities and techniques. But he still wondered why he would**** not have the EMS part of it if he had the rinnegan. **

**When he saw the instructor come in he decided to think on it later and get to started on his new road leading moments in his life, the road of his creation of his new Zanpakuto.**

**Staring at his students the Instructor began "Ok students, t**oday is the day as you all have been waiting for and I know you are excited about it, it is time for the first step of your journey as Shinigami, the creation of your Zanpakuto." Several cheers were heard throughout the room, Rukia's, Momo's and Rangiku's being the loudest. Naruto had his head down and covering his ears as he once again hated his highly skilled hearing being sensitive, and Renji was groaning as he was annoyed with the overly dramatic cheering the girls were making, when he voiced it he received a punch in the head from Momo, and his eyebrow twitched when Rukia gave him a kick under the table. Kira gave a sign seeing Renji's stupidity gets him in trouble.

When the drama was over and the cheering stopped they looked back and saw the instructor got started and looked at the list, "Now, when I call your name, step into the room. First off, Shumora Aimaki." And so, one by one, the students went in. There was a room with a huge window so students could watch the platform in the room were the creating their zanpakuto was made.

After some time Rukia, Renji and Kira all went in and had created and gotten their Zanpakuto. It looked pretty much like a Katana and only some different designs, but Naruto was no fool he admit he noticed thanks to his rinnegan the auras of the blades looked and felt different, as though the blades felt content that they've got such nice users and both their auras or energy felt like they could connect.

After the three members of the group went Rangiku and Momo went also, and not too long after, they got their blades as well.

All throughout this whole ordeal Naruto noticed something odd in this test but at the same time he was wondering if he was over thinking things. It was that he discovered that much like his old academy the less talented people, that have not done combat or know anything about it in their past life came out pretty quickly like Naruto was thinking they would not survive long, where as the good overall students like his friends Rukia and Momo took slightly longer to find out about the skills.

Kira took a long while to find out about his skills, as it was discovered he was specialized in Kido and took a long awhile for his to be made, and the same thing went to Renji, who his was made for his expertise in Zanjutsu.

So after thinking for a while Naruto ended with just cursing Shikamaru having him pick up his habit of thinking things over, which made him think this was troublesome.

Finally, after meditating things over what is his going to be like for a good hour, his name was called, "Uzumaki Naruto! It's your turn." Opening his eyes Naruto stood up and went to go into the room, everyone quiet down, and looked upon Naruto and waited with to see what the nickname 'Death Blade' Zanpakuto would create. Some of the sane or non-fan people wasn't making that much of a big deal about it, at this point most zanpakuto are in the sealed state and it would be a long while before the person makes Shikai and Bankai from their sealed state, and most looks the same anyways. But then again most are curious because this is going to be the Shinigami's partner after all.

Naruto gave a determined look of determination, from the books he read he heard that the weapons of the Zanpakuto are limitless, but the sealed forms are the most mysterious out of them all, they are the Katana, Wakizashi, Nodachi, and a Tanto, but there are some that are in a forms of canes or walking sticks like Yamamoto-sama.

But after that there is the mystery of what their Shikai and Bankai forms, those could be anything. Walking on he looked over and he noticed from the observers room he could not believe what he saw the Sotaichou Yamomoto, Toshiro and many other people all wearing white Haori's, thinking they are the other captains of the Gotei 13 he decided to not fail them if they took their time of the day to see what he could do.

But then he realized why would they be here if he did not see or sense them before, but now he realized he was the last one, Naruto smacked himself to shut up his internal monologue and get this over with, so he walked into the room and went to the platform and looked at this strange crystal clear orb.

Naruto looked the instructor handed it to him. "Now, place this orb upon your hand and channel your reiatsu to this and maintain it. The key to succeeding this is to think about on the areas you shine and allow it to guide you."

He did not know if that is how he does it, because how can the blade that is to match your soul be created when you think of what you succeeded in, but he decided to humor himself by figuring it out half way through, and as he closed his eyes and channeled his energy in it, immediately orb started to glow silver grey, but after two minutes the energy started to spin and was creating sparks like it was creating a weird dance to it.

But then something was happening after another few minutes, the sparks started to show off different colors like a rainbow, and then once again something happened, another set of energy went off, this time it was glowing crimson and was spinning along with the silver energy.

And as this was going on everyone, the students, Naruto friends, the teachers, the captains, and even Yamamoto, was watching in fascination as the orb glowed and threw off sparks in all different colors they have never seen before.

And the reason being that even though each person has their own unique color aura of their reiatsu. And in the history of Soul Society the most common color the orb usually shows when a person makes their Zanpakuto are when they glow black, dark blue, light blue, purple and so on, but when they look upon a combination of silver grey, Crimson, and multi rainbow color sparks, well that was a first.

The instructor was amazed at first, but then motioned, and waited for Naruto to continue.

Yamomoto who has never been intrigued in his life, was watching this with great interest, if the fact that the young man, who was the holder of the nine-tailed beast he met five years ago, a man who he sensed great power within him, a man who can summon this up, this power he has never seen or felt, even he has to wonder what else can he do.

Little did he know this was the same thing all the other captains are wondering as well

Deep within his mind Naruto open his eyes to see himself upon in the inside of a hurricane, at first he worried if he was going to die, but then realized this was his mind, so as he looked inside he noticed he felt the wind in his hair and felt the rain drops on himself, he felt the power of the lightning in the air even coursing through him.

Naruto smirked as he walked upon the storm until he was in the center of the storm and when that happened he felt someone was here, and although he did not see anyone he heard a voice.

X( Play Naruto Shippuden OST-8: Departure To the Frontlines)

_**Kit, I believe it is time for you to create your Zanpakuto, and I will admit I am curious what will you use that you excel in, I mean after all you pretty much aced the combat things like Hakuda, Zanjutsu, speed and Kido, all in all you pretty much aced almost everything. So what is it going to be?" **_

Thinking it over and he had to admit it the Big Dog was right, he did make it to the level to be an all rounder, but maybe there was something to it.

The fact he worked so hard to do that, but then remember why he did it to be strong enough in the future to protect his friends. "Big Dog you are a genius that was reason why I aced it so much, I worked to become an all rounder, to protect my friends, my precious people, my comrades, to send the Divine Judgment upon my foes who dares to cross me and my home, to fight that one day I can face and see all those whom I loved and look upon them again, and I hope that I can create a legacy here like I did when I was alive and perhaps maybe I can see them this time, as I never got to before." As Naruto was solemn on the fact his children will grow up without a father, or he misses his wives.

_**Kurama nodded "I see so there was no purpose of one thing to excel for you, but there was a the go beyond the limits of what you possess, you chose the Nindo you have when you were alive 'protect your precious people' and by using this you excelled beyond your limits to becoming an all rounder, a hero to be called upon fighting a battle with victory being impossible to make a victory possible, just like the time of the Fourth Great Shinobi World War. **_

_**They fought a war that made victory look impossible and all to protect you, but it all turned out to be you were the one to make that victory possible and you ended the war." **_

And as Kurama was talking Naruto looked upon the funnels of the wind and was looking upon visualized flashback and all were the times Naruto was fighting battle that all were called impossible, like fighting Neji, Shukaku possessed Gaara, Orochimaru, Kakuzu, Pain, the battles during the war, Tobi and Sasuke before he died. Smiling to himself and had to admit Kurama was right.

Haha, you are right about that one Kurama. Besides there was a reason I believed about Hakus belief about how to protect those precious to you, I would have died if I had not gotten back up and continued to fight, it's only natural that I thank Haku by doing the same.

X(Music End)X

During Naruto internal meditated discussion the energy around the orb was started to pulsing, getting stronger and glowing brighter. When this was happening the captains of squad eight and thirteen eyes started to widen and Yamomoto eyes opened up and all three looked even more focus as this has not happened since Yamomoto remembered Shunsui and Ukitake took their test.

After the pulsing suddenly stopped the reiatsu around the orb immersed within it, and started forming, slowly, it was acting almost as if the reiatsu itself was alive, forming itself to match the eyes and the soul, mirroring its creator.

When the light and glow was decreasing but were still swirling around Naruto, everyone slowly opened their eyes and looked upon the weapons as they appeared, what they seen made everyone gasped. There were two Katana formed Zanpakutos floating out beside Naruto, side by side. And slowly as if he sensed his Zanpakuto, Naruto opened his eyes at the same time as the final reiatsu embedded around the zanpakuto disappeared.

The instructors themselves were gaping. Two…two zanpakuto. The only other one to have two sealed Zanpakuto was the Captain of the Eighth Division, and now this young man not only unique color reiatsu, but now two zanpakuto

Naruto smirked and then grabbed the two katana zanpakuto blades into his hands, he examined them for awhile, before smiling to himself "well looks like I don't have to worry about not using my sword style anymore, as he grabbed the scabbards and was about to sheathed his Zanpakutos, he noticed something odd on one of handles on the blade in his right hand.

As he fastened the one blade on the left side he looked at the handle he saw three gems on there, but not they had three different colors to them the one close to the edge of the bud end was ruby, the one in the middle was onyx black and the one close to the guard was an odd combination of smoke grey and azure blue, so completely fascinated by them Naruto placed his hand over the handle and touched the gems.

What he didn't expect was three different colored Reiatsu flames coming out of the gems and then started to swirl around Naruto until it stopped in front him, by now Naruto and everyone was thinking 'what the hell is this?', what happened was something no one ever expected the three flamed energy combined together to make a crimson red flames, and then they broke into two and then shot right into Naruto eyes.

Eevryone looked upon this and wonder what just happened three separate flames came out of the sword formed together divided into two and then shot right into Naruto eyes, just like that.

Naruto stood there and wondered what was that about, but would have thought more if a sudden pulse was felt in his eyes, but then the pain became unbearable but for some reason familiar, it hurt so badly he dropped his sword and dropped to his knees gripped his eyes screaming in pain.

No one knew what just happened one moment Naruto stood there but grabbed his eyes fell to his knees screaming in pain, the captains ran to the classroom and into the exam room, while some stayed to keep the kids back, which did not make the three girls happy there love interest is in pain and they do a damn thing.

As some came into the room a woman with raven silk hair braided in the front placed her hand on his head and used her reiatsu which glowed until he stopped his screaming and still held his hands over his eyes, and as soon as he calmed down he still held them but asked "w-who's there?"

The woman still held hand out and smiled "My name is Retsu Unohana, I am the captain of the Fourth Division which is a medical division, are you ok?"

Naruto stayed silent for a moment and nodded his head "for now I am ok thanks for the healing reiatsu that helped a bit from the burning in my eyes."

Even though he could not see he felt she gave a nod "of course it is my duty to help others, but I hope you do not mind me asking what caused this to happen to you?" as she truly was curious as she has never seen this happen to someone who received their Zanpakuto.

Staying silent again to think what to say, and if his theory was right he did not have much time to explain.

So taking his hand off his eyes but still held them closed he reach down to pick up his other sword sheathed it and stood up and still had them closed, "I am not too sure Retsu-sama but all I know is this is not the first time it's happened but if you truly trust me tell everyone to close their eyes and when you hear a thud you can open your eyes, please if you do this no will be hurt, can you do this for me? I promise when it is over I will have enough time to explain everything."

Normally Retsu would question why he would want that but hearing the desperation in his voice she complied and told the captains to tell everyone to close their eyes until told to let go.

When they did, and message received Naruto opened his eyes and when he did if one were to look at it they would see his rinnegan but with an unusual but familiar small red whirlpool in the first ring on the rinnegan, it seemed his question was but was also not answered he has the EMS back but why now, and as he opened it it seemed the Tsukiyomi effect did not happen so everyone was ok.

But now it seemed as he predicted activating the Dojustsu drained him so he suddenly passed out causing Retsu to check him and saw he passed out from exhaustion when she checked one of his eyes and saw the Dojutsu and she was a first fascinated, and now wanted to wait for the blond to wake up and explain what this was and why did he pass out.

When it was all clear she explain to the Sotaichou that he is fine and exhausted and went to take him to the Fourth Division. As she left Naruto friends, Yamomoto, and Retsu all knew that as soon as the blonde wakes up they will demand answers.

(A/N) And done thanks for reading this one, as I said on my note earlier this was my birthday gift, I wanted it done today and hope you guys enjoy it, along with seeing how Naruto Zanpakuto looked like, and the next chapter will be explanations on what happened. Now I hope you guys would check out the re-done chapter 3 and hope everybody likes it, the reason I did it was to be honest I never like the other one and wanted to do it over again especially the battle scene. Still thanks a lot you guys if you have the chance please check it out, also to some I mentioned about in this chapter about who is in the new harem they are so far Momo, and if you guess I will make a special surprise next week that all for this chapter. Now as usual Please also tell me what you thought of this chapter and if you thought it was good or was it bad also constructive criticism is welcome since it helps improve my writing or if you wish me a happy birthday today is good as well or if you have any question don't hesitate to ask, it helps to be better. Also be sure to let you know The next thing going to be posted is going to be Chapter three of NTRSOF and then the first chapter and the start of my new story, while it is fresh on my mind, the Tailless Bijuu Puppeteer, even though I mentioned who are in the Harem so far, be sure to let me know who else you like to add from the top who you want for both bleach and Naruto's wives from the second chapter to be in the bleach world. Thanks again

Please Read and Review Ja Ne folks. **Ja-Ne Dragon 90 out.**


	5. AN: Forum Petition to save Fan Fic

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something that I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I was led to believe this was a site for the fans. Meaning we can upload any kind of material, as long as it stuck to the criteria given to us before an upload. Or instead of simply getting rid of pretty much the best stories on the site, LIMIT the amount of yaoi on the site. Or at the very least have its own place in the filters )

Forum. Fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Vemon Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korranganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

Kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immortal Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lnyx

Devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaicho

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MorillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChoasSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forest scout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulala ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA Nhunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadow cub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DakrghostX w1p Lord Arken Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lighs EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper full houses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro tainted Loki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryothewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRidenNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Nanna00 kired-reader Kingswriter hollyshortfowl ChaosRaptorEye The Infamous Man Vampchick2010 THE Dark Dragen 26-Lord-Pain Vail Ryuketsu darkmatter13 forbiddenfruitloved lostandthedamned EmperialGem21 Chiyo Asakura SnakeHead85 Zediir OccultAura ZeroZangetsu will1by2 Taullinis dregus rst64lc Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Kira Ultima

The Twilight Sage

Albert Da Snake

XKhaosXKyuubiX

Jay-Jay12393

Adrian deCercy

Alistor

c i am a dragon

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Aragon Potter

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Blackholelord

Astrix0

lou2003us

AnimeRocker 469

Shedevil628

gunman

djjaca

SoraDreams

MathiasNightlord01

Djefox

Gohan Zero

monkeygun99

NewSlove

Crystal Weaver

OrangeLamb

Kazuma Bushi

xXNaruto-NamikazeXx

FF13unleashed

Gundam Epyion

Gizmodragon90


	6. Revelations, Truths, and Bonds

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Bleach is owned Tite Kubo, the only thing I own is this crossover story, the Stormcallers clan name and some of the similarities to it is owned by Aragon Potter, some of the jutsu's and spells are owned by Legend of the Kyuubi, but the OC's on the characters and Bleach created Kido Jutsu spells I do own**.

"speaking"

_'thinking'_

"**Jutsu**"

_**"Kurama/Zanpakuto talking"**_

_Flashback_

_"Flashback Talking"_

_X(Scene Break)X_

**Bloodline Alert!:****Naruto will possess a bloodline that will seem to be the same as Aragon Potters Ranbure-Ka which he owns but, it is another name Uzubure-Ka. I own this bloodline and the techniques to it and a Doujutsu****the****Kaminomegan (The Gods eye).**

**Time Frame: The** **story will be described in chapters but also in these arcs **

**Road of life**

**Welcome to Seireitei (Here Now)**

**The Maelstrom King Rebirth **

**To karakura town**

**Return to Seireitei**

**The Winter War**

**TBC (More later on)**

**Personality Warning: Naruto will not be like own cannon series, throughout the series he will be serious when he calls for it.**

**(A/N): Before we begin I want to respond to the reviews I read from my last chapter DruidFWY: First off with Zabuza I forgot to give the reaction but I can pull it off by saying that at the point hearing that the fact he took Marechiyo down was more in his mind then the Rinnegan. ****Second with Naruto calling Kurama 'Big Dog' well at first it got old in a lot of stories here and watching in the canon to hear Naruto calling him 'fuzz ball', 'Fuzzy' or 'Fox' 'dumb fox' you name it, and in my story I also wanted to make it where since the end of the fourth war and Naruto being the worthy host of Kurama the two respected themselves enough that Naruto calls him 'Big Dog' which is the term for a Male Fox like with 'Vixen' for a Female Fox.**

**Brandon Graham 88: Well I was trying to some way control the levels of the harem and not overdo it but since some are not in a lot the stories on this site I can probably make an exception. **

**Maleymac: I know and I forgot about that when people asked for her, and even though I am trying to keep close with the Bleach timelines, but this was an unavoidable and could not change that or risk starting over, but thankfully this has a very good reason for this story and it is one you might like.**

**That's all for the ones I can clarify, now for the ones who asked about the Zanpakuto result or the result of his Dojutsu eyes read this chapter all will be explained. **

**Now all that is done on with the Story**

**(Enter the bass drum twice, then Third Hokages voice)**

**Chapter Four: Revelations, Truths, and Bonds **

**(End Voice)**

_X(Seireitei, 4th Division hospital)X_

It was another beautiful day in Seireitei everyone was about their business, even a certain Captain of the Eight Division was sitting on roof relaxing and having some Sake.

But in one of the rooms of the Fourth Squad hospital buildings was the blonde haired warrior laying upon the bed in his uniform hooked up to a machine to check his readings, and from the looks of it, he seems to have been like this ever since he has been brought there.

Not too far from Naruto stood three people all where women, one had the appearance of a slender and very youthful woman with blue eyes and black hair, she wears the standard Shinigami captain uniform apart from using an obi instead of the normal sash, her hair is long and is always worn as a large braid in front of her she was Unohana Retsu the captain of the Fourth Division who brought Naruto to her Division Barracks to try to heal him.

The women next her a tall, young looking woman with gray eyes and short messy silver hair with strands on the right side of her face that are shoulder-length and styled as two thin braids, some of her hair shoulder-length and is braided on the right-side of her head, she wears a thin dangling red earring on each ear and a standard Shinigami uniform with her lieutenant badge on her left arm.

And next to her was a young teenage girl who wore a standard shinigami uniform, she had long black hair, pale skin and large dark brown eyes and had a slender frame, and even had a gentle smile on her face.

And as all three were looking at Naruto the teen had kind of a worry look on her as she looked at the other two women next to her and focused on the silver haired lieutenant "Isane fuku-taicho, have you seen any changes to his behavior, or at least something that can tell us what's wrong with him?" As she looked at the blonde man on the bed with a look of worry, while Naruto seemed to be out of it but also seemed to be breathing comfortably.

Seeing the worry look in the girls eyes the silver haired girl identified as Isane picked up the reading charts from the machine and gave a quick scan and then gave a confused look seeing the results.

"Well Haku-chan according to this even though it looks like nothing hasn't changed it seems he is out of that coma he was in but it is still strange though for some reason he doesn't seem to wake up." with a hand under chin in a thinking pose but then looks at the gentle raven haired captain "What do you think Taicho have you seen anything like this or have any idea?"

And when the gentle captain looks at Naruto she walks over places her hand on his head and then looks at the two women "While I am not a hundred percent sure I do have a theory, do you remember when I mentioned about the changes I have seen in his eyes?" both girls nod their heads when she describe the strange patterns and the red swirl within it, this was something like with the division captain said they have never heard of this before.

"Well I believe it has something to do with the eyes, because when he touched his Zanpakuto I detected Reiatsu energy from his swords and they infused and went to his eyes, but instead of burning him they were infused perfectly I discovered that when I healed his head to reduced the pain he was in. And after he told everyone to close their eyes I noticed his Reiatsu levels dropped to where he was knocked into that coma he was in when he suffered exhaustion in his spiritual levels, and since then he was in that coma."

And right now when she placed her hand on his chest she closed her eyes she moved it to his heart and noticed something odd _**thuthump…thuthump**_ _'his heart rate, it so calmly slow, like he is in a meditative trance like state, is possible that?'_ taking her hand off she looks over her two subordinates in shock "What is it Taicho, did you find something?" Haku looked at Retsu with worry in her voice.

Smiling at both them she gave a gentle nod in her head "Yes I did Haku, when I felt his heart rhythm and found something that that I would not have found had I not checked it myself."

Looking to see they were giving her their undivided attention "What I found is that Naruto-san's heart rate is slow, it is on the levels of one who is in a trance" making Isanes eyes widen.

"Which means Naruto-san is in a meditative sate!" suddenly out loud, but then stopped when she notices Retsu giving off a too friendly smile on her face and a dark aura behind her which caused both Haku and Isane to stiffen in fear and sweat behind their heads "Isane-chan?" which caused the girl to gulp in fear and nod her head showing she is listening "While I applaud you for figuring it out but, you know it is impolite to interrupt someone when she is talking right?" still having that too sweet of smile on her face.

While Isane scratches the back of her head and giggled in her nervous state "I-I'm sorry Taichou, I just a little too excited about all this, I'm sorry." Seeing she was sincere Retsu nodded saying 'that's ok all forgiven' and decided to move on.

"Anyway what Isane said is actually half correct he is in a Meditative trance like state, a state that I discovered twice in my life." Looking confused at the captain the two girls listened on "The first case was one time when the Sotaicho told me about a man who was in that state in order to find his Zanpakuto spirit, he was able to find it after five days. The other time was when one spirit came through here and in his past life he was a sage, and when he was in a trance state as well he was able to find his own Zanpakuto before he entered the academy although his only lasted two weeks, and sad to say he passed on to quickly for us to know the answers we needed. So if I am correct Naruto-san's subconscious is in the state to find the answers we seek as well by finding his Zanpakuto." _'Although if this does work maybe this can help me figure out the mystery of those mesmerizing eyes of his.'_ Hearing Isane calling her out of her thoughts she looks at her "I'm sorry Isane-chan what were you asking me?" looking at her Lieutenant.

Isane was showing her Captain she had a purple and black butterfly on her finger "What I was saying Retsu-sama was a message was sent out to the Taicho and FukuTaicho to report for a meeting in 30 minutes."

When Retsu nod her head the two of them turned to leave the room, but stopped as they looked at Haku who was looking at Naruto and to their surprise they saw she was holding his hand, figuring that she would keep an eye on him in case he wakes up the two left the room.

When the two were gone Haku looked at Naruto and was massaging the back of his hand with her thumbs with a small smile on her face and leaned in close and whispered into his ear "I hope you can hear me Naruto-kun, please wake up soon I want to see you again, and perhaps you can fulfill your promise to me about us knowing each other."

She then move some strands of hair from his face and placed a small kiss on his cheek and then sat back down on the chair next to his bed and held his hand again and close here eyes and took a nap, while that was going on she never noticed his eyes twitched for a moment.

X(Naruto's Mind)X

Regaining his senses Naruto sat up and was about to opened his eyes but kept his eyes closed and gripped his head in pain because of the headache he was feeling.

After waiting for what felt like ten minutes Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see he was not in either in the Academy or the place where he tested for his Zanpakuto. Widening his eyes thinking about his Zanpakuto Naruto checked the left side of his sash and calmed a bit when he found both his blades there, but then he remembered he was taking his test but then Reiatsu came from the blade that had those gems on it, but then the next he opened his eyes and then blank nothing. And now he is up and feeling like that time he just survived the Raikages iron claw attack when he was rappin with Bee in front of the man.

Snapping out of his thoughts he looks around and notices the place he is in, it feels like he is in his mindscape but the odd part is, it was not the sewer back when he was alive.

Looking around he saw he was in what looked like an underground cave with crystals. Getting up looking around Naruto was in awe there were diamonds, sapphires, rubies, emeralds and more.

And after going around and exploring this place he comes across an open area within the cave and to his surprise he sees a huge waterfall from an opening to look up and sees the night sky, but the odd thing was even though there is no moon or sun there seemed to be enough light to able to see everything, as he narrowed his eyes more he can see the reason for the light was because there was a bunch of stars in the sky, there was a bunch of clear white ones while a lot of others were in a bunch of different colors like the crystals in the caves.

Looking around more as he came upon the waterfall he heard a voice "_**So I see you have arrived wielder**_."

Looking around trying to find the source of the voice "Who…Who's there? Where am I? What happened to the mindscape? Are you the one who changed it? What's going on?" so many things running through his head he had no idea where to start.

Then suddenly Naruto notices a shift in the waves of the waterfall in front of him and out of nowhere came a man with silver hair that flows down to his shoulders with a narrow face that was framed and focused as he looked at Naruto with a calculative eyes that were an odd combination of Grey and Sapphire, he wore a long sleeved gray robes with a white sash to wrap around him, he also wore gray pants over his wooden getas, on his robes you can see black markings that depict a hurricane or storms to Naruto it almost looks like the ones he use to put on his old Anbu armor, and oddly enough on his wrists you could see what look like wrist shackles on him but the chains was broken apart.

Coming out of his thoughts he looked over to see the figure walking up to him and stopping to stare across him, looking up to him Naruto had to estimate this guy looked to be 6"5' compare to his 6"0', but as Naruto looked on this stranger he notices that his eyes seemed to be so tense as he was looking at Naruto, like he was testing him.

After the stare down the man smirked at him "_**I see, you posses great strength, power wild and untamed as a storm, broken but still not free from destiny by creating your own, all seemed to match to what I am.**_"

Looking at the stranger Naruto took a moment but then realized after what he read "You…you are my Zanpakuto spirit, and when I created you, my mindscape changed with it."

When the stranger nodded his head Naruto had a smile going on his face, the fact that after he got his Zanpakuto not too long ago he was now meeting it, that and the fact that this spirit is supposed to represent his soul. Looking at the man himself Naruto decided to see about getting his question answered "Well I was hoping you can answer my questions if you don't mind? My first is what happened to me, the last thing I remembered was having some kind of energy shot into my eyes and I passed out after I open my eyes and then waking up here, do you know anything?" The spirit shook his head in a no which caused Naruto to have his mood drop a bit

"_**I believe I can answer that question gentlemen**_." When both men looked at the waterfall they saw what looked almost like the Zanpakuto spirit except the new person had red battle kimono outfit, he had red hair in a ponytail, had red crimson slit eyes and had whisker marks on his face.

Almost realizing who he was his eyes widen "K-Kurama?" the man looked at Naruto and had a foxy like smirk on his face as he looked at Naruto's shocked face "_**Heh…the one and only kit, never thought you would see me as one of your pathetic human forms, but then again at least I can at least move with some form of freedom, and there is also the fact this is a step up from the damn sewers you had when you were alive, although it will be fun to figure out why your mind changed to an underground cavern passage, and with crystals no less**_."

Getting out of his inner monologue he looks at the two people in front of him or more to his long time colleague "_**To answer your question Kit, it starts when you asked when you came here to this world, you asked if I recall 'what happened to the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan part of your dojutsu when you had the Rinnegan' right?**_" Naruto nod his head as he remembered he asked that on his first week at the academy because he was confused because when he was alive his Rinnegan was mutated with the EMS making into what it was, so how is it that it was not part of it when he came here. "_**Well when I saw through your eyes on the history of the Zanpakutos one section mentioned that when you enter Soul Society you are not complete as you were when were alive, when you possess the Zanpakuto you train in order to build the bond you have in order to be complete as you were, you with me so far?**_" Naruto nod his head as he remembered reading that part as it makes sense like Killer Bee once told him _'To swordsmen you are the blade and the blade is you without it you are nothing fool'_ still looking at Kurama he listened on "_**I have a theory that when you came here there must have been something that was a part of you that made you not complete, when you received your blades and it appeared again that meant that you regain that part of yourself.**_"

Nodding to himself Naruto had to agree but still seemed lost "Your right Kurama that makes sense but still something doesn't still feel right." Raising an eyebrow he motion for the kid to continue "It's part of the question I asked what happened to me losing conscious and waking up here, when I opened my eyes the first time when I was alive, when I did I for some reason activated Tsukuyomi on the assassin from Mizu no Kuni, but when I opened them here it did not activate like it did the first time, and for some odd reason it felt like my eyes were also trying to activate Amaterasu and Susanoo the same time as well and then the next nothing?" looking over at Kurama he saw he was shaking his head in understanding.

Looking at the kid he continued "_**It seemed that the part of you ending up unconscious was the Reiatsu exhaustion, it seemed when those crystals shot Reiatsu at you it was a bonding form that tied to your eyes, for what I do not know but if you truly want to know the answer to all this I think it all ties to your Zanpakuto. If you are worried that it will happen to you again if you activate your eyes then don't worry it shouldn't happen to you again.**_"

Nodding his head he looks to the Zanpakuto spirit "I never got to ask but who are you?"

Smirking at him the spirit went with it "_**Earning let alone learning my name is not that easy, even for the first time or this early, if you can hear my name then we have bonded. But just for your amusement my name is…**_"(enter echo whisper in the wind)

Raising an eyebrow Naruto looked at him in confusion "What happened I heard you clearly but all of a sudden I just heard an echo of someone whispering?"

Looking at each other the other two looked at Naruto with the spirit speaking first "_**Well I was right that you are not ready yet since you did not hear my name, but know that if you heard an echo you are close wielder so it is only a matter of time.**_"

Nodding his head he was about to ask something else but then he heard a voice echoing around him '_I hope you can hear me Naruto-kun, please wake up soon I want to see you again'_ Naruto was confused as to who that was.

But it almost sounded familiar to him but then he started to feel a little sleepy "_**It seems you are starting to return outside, we will talk later kit.**_" Naruto shake his head in acceptance he disappeared.

Looking around more Kurama looked at the spirit "_**Incredible already three days and he hears your echo, you know it won't be long till he is bonded with you, also since I won't say your name but what do I call you in the mean time?**_" looking at Kurama the man shrug his shoulders "_**For the time being call me Storm, and I agree with you it is amazing, I believe it probably has something to do his pride of his family, could be his power of his what you call it his bloodline? Either way something tells me things are going to be interesting.**_"

Kurama smirks then chuckles to himself "_**Indeed my friend indeed.**_" as they both walk back to the waterfall and passes through like they were never there.

_X(Naruto's Room, 4th Division hospital)X_

Slowly coming to consciousness, Naruto tried to open his eyes but the immediate exposure to light made him close his eyes shut _'Ok either I partied to much with Renji, or I am still alive and had one messed up dream and got hit by a Yuki no kuni's train, or in the hospital_' tried to lift his head _'Oh Kami definitely train'_ laid it back down.

Working his senses could feel someone was sitting beside him, but the light sounds of snoring told him that the person was asleep. Giving a grunt, he opened his eyes slowly noticing white ceiling he saw that he was in a typical two bed room in a hospital although he was the only current patient there.

Still no matter either alive or dead he always hated hospitals, the smell of medicines and the trash they called food made him just want to jump out of a window and run his ass off and never look back.

Although when he is in the hospital the only plus side to him was the bright sun rays coming through the window along with the peaceful sounds of chirping birds made up for it, it always relaxes him.

Looking to the side he saw the shocked expression of the person beside him but when she suddenly smiled at him his eyes widen in shock as he knew that smile anywhere "H-Haku? I-Is that you?" when Haku came up to Naruto and took his hand to hers she looked with a hint of smirk "Yes it is Naurto-kun, but don't you mean Haku-chan?"

When he heard that he then got a good look at here, and then he notices her figure was that of a women his eyes widen and when he looked at her face he started to struggle to say something he then did something he never done before (Thud) he fainted, giving Haku a cross of a sweatdrop on the back of her head and sigh _'I expected him to be surprised but never expected him to faint on the spot, oh when Zabuza-sama hears this he will never let Naruto-kun live it down'_ sitting back down she waited for him to wake back up.

After five minutes Naruto grunted and sit back up "hmm…what hit me?" after regaining himself he looked over and saw Haku again, he was about to freak out again but then remembered what happened and was able to control himself, "Haku, while I am happy to see you again, but I got to ask if you were a girl this whole time why did you say you were a boy?"

Giggling at the question made Naruto blush a little because at how beautiful it sounded too him, but when he heard to calling his name he was brought back to her answer "Naruto at the time I had a reason, you see when I was still employed under Gato I saw how he treated the women around him and at the time I wanted to make sure I was protected in case something happened to Zabuza-sama and if I had no way of escaping, I'm sorry if I lied to you or made think of me differently."

Smiling at her he understood "It's okay I understand Haku-chan it's just at the time I was freaking out because if you really were a boy I was worried if there was a part of me was making me batting for the other team, but either way it never bothered me because either way you were who you were, but when I saw how you really look I was surprised in a good way because A. I was right and you really were a girl and B. I couldn't get over on how beautiful you look, and then that was when I…you know." As he nervously scratch the back of his head.

As he looked over he saw Haku blushing looking at her lap and gripping and loosening her uniform "Th-Thank you…Naruto-kun." Smiling at her he was about to ask her something but then he saw two people knock and walked in.

Looking over Haku saw it was Isane and Retsu come in and she saw the smile her Taicho had "Haku-chan I see our patient has awaken, how long ago has regain consciousness?" Haku stood up and bowed to her captain and started to give her report "Retsu-sama, the patient Naruto-san regained consciousness not too long ago, I was about to ask him question when you and Isane-sempai arrived."

Seeing Retsu nod she then turned to Naruto while still having that gentle smile and saw Naruto looking at her with attention "It is nice to see you're wake Naruto-san, now I like to introduce myself, my name is Unohana Retsu, Taicho of the Fourth Division of the Gotei 13 Divisions, we are also known as the Medical Division of Sereseti, this is my Fuku-taicho Isane Kotesu and I am sure you already know Haku Momochi my 3rd seat officer."

Naruto sat up from his bed and gave them a nod "It is very nice to meet you, and if I am not mistaken you were the one who I talked to me before I passed out right?"

Even though her eyes were still closed you could tell she was surprised as was Isane and Haku "Yes, I was, but do tell me Naruto-san how did you know it was me?" as she asked she still had her smile when she saw Naruto blushed and looked down as if he was having a hard time looking at her and started mumbling in a low voice.

But that all changed when suddenly her smile became too sweet when she added that aura behind her "What was that Naruto-san you will have to repeat that as I did not hear you?" that time he looked at her, especially in fear as his eyes lit up like a deer in the headlights or whatever he heard the phrase _'Man she can give Kaa-chan a run for her money with that look, unless if she can give Yamamoto fear with that look then I do not know who could withstand it'_ "U-um w-well what I said was it-it was your voice."

With one eyebrow raise she was curious "My voice, what about my voice?" still having the blush on his face he scratched the back of his head "Well it was the Gentleness, a-and the beauty of your voice when you were speaking to me when you used that healing technique on me when you helped me with the pain, it was just when you spoke to me when you came here that I just remembered it and somehow I knew who you were, the…the reason I mumbled earlier was I didn't want to embarrass you Retsu-sama." he closed his eyes and gave a nervous chuckle.

When he was done he noticed that her smile was back to normal and she seemed pleased with what he said "That is very nice of you to say that Naruto, no one has ever said anything like that to me before it reassures me to know that I can truly heal a person in any way that I can." hearing that made Naruto relaxed a little and he smiled along with her.

After that moment passed Isane suddenly remembered during the conversation Naruto mentioned something they all wanted to know "Excuse me Naruto can I ask you something me, Retsu-sama and Haku-chan wanted to ask you when you woke up?"

Looking at the silver haired women Naruto nodded his head "I can if it is in my ability to answer Isane-san right?" smiling Isane started to ask about what happened to his eyes when Retsu checked them when he was unconscious, or why he was knocked out, or why he did his reading say he was in a trance like state.

After hearing the question Naruto took a cup of water that was handed to him and took a deep breath and looked at them "To answer the question about my being knocked out was according to an entity within me since I was alive, he told me when those Reiatsu flames came into contact within my eyes they were creating a bonding sequence with my eyes or at least the Bloodline within the eyes and my Zanpakuto, for what reason even he and my Zanpakuto spirit does not know."

He was about to continue if not for Isane's shocked look "You came into contact with your Zanpakuto!" Naruto looks at here with a deadpan 'are being serious look' but then just continues "Yeah I did but I did not learn his name yet just a whisper sound in the wind, what is with the surprise look? I mean it's not like it's not like no one has ever made contact with your Zanpakuto spirit in three days have they?" seeing no one saying anything he realized it must be true 'Ok seriously you have got to be shitting me'

"Well moving on…" and then he mentioned what they talked about and what the theory's were after all that the girls all thought one thing together _'amazing'_.

Nodding her head and having written the information on a journal she brought out Isane continued "Thank you for those questions Naruto-san, now can you tell me about this 'bloodline' or 'Dojutsu' you mentioned about during the conversation earlier?" smiling he continued

"Dojutsu or Bloodline is just another name for the eye techniques that are unique to me, but originally they were originally two different transcendent family techniques that somehow genetically mutated and combined to me." closing his eyes for a moment and then when he opened them again

(enter sound on the anime when the Sharingan is shown)

his eyes showed them the change and he saw the looks of amazement they were giving him "The blue ripple part of the eyes without this spiral in the center was originally one called the **Rinnegan**, and the spiral in the center is a final advance form of what is called the **Sharingan**, but this final form is called the **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan**, when I was presented with my eyes I was facing a criminal who tried to assassinate me and due to the trauma of facing someone threatening those close to me the power of it cause my eyes to awaken, and when I found out how it mutated I was told it became a new Doujutsu so I decided to call these the **Kaminomegan**."

And after hearing more about his eyes and what they can do and how with the power of his Rinnegan he possessed five elements and the power of gravity with attraction and repel, and how his elements can combine together creating sub-elements (which made Haku's eyes widen when she figured out what he was saying) when Retsu asked what that meant Naruto asked is it safe to show an example she nod to him but told him as long it did not destroy or ruin her hospital.

Deciding to go with the perfect one on her choice he closed his eyes and held his hand out and after waiting for two minutes all three were shocked to see a white Bonzai tree sprout from his hand opening his eyes he looked over and saw a small pot next to the window with dirt in it ready to be planted.

So going over he put the plant in it and looked Retsu "See with the power of my Rinnegan's **Yin Release** I was able to conjure a seed of a wild cherry Bonzai tree just by imagining it, and with my **Doton **and **Suiton** elements forming **Mokuton** element I was able to make it grow." Retsu opened her gentle eyes and saw the beauty of the plant and looked at Naruto with a little bigger smile

But out of nowhere he hears Haku screaming "This is incredible Naruto." looking over to the voices she saw Isane and Haku having stars in their eyes at how beautiful the plant was which made her chuckle at how they were acting.

Sitting back down Naruto placed the plant over to the table next to him looked over at Isane "Now with that out of the way is there anymore you want to know?" nodding Isane started writing

"When you were taking about this 'Bloodline' and how you said your Kaminomegan was one of the two you possess what is the other one?" when she was donewriting she looked over at Naruto in wonder.

Naruto had a smirk while he was chuckling to himself "I was wondering when you would figure that out Isane-san, the answer takes back to the history of the Clan Wars back home…" And so right then he told them the story that his mother wrote to him in the letter about how they were once called by the way of their power the Stormcallers and they named themselves Uzumaki in order to hide their secrets from their enemies, he then told them about the **Uzubre-ka** and the power of its abilities of how he can Psi control the weather and their elements which greatly surprised Retsu, and then when that passed Naruto talked about how he spent two years training to surpass his clan members to utilize all three elements of his bloodline and fulfill his mothers wishes and become the Maelstrom King of the Stormcallers.

And by the time he was done it was late in the afternoon and the sun was setting, and when Naruto started to rub his eyes the ladies knew he was tired and decided to let him rest.

When the captain and lieutenant where leaving the room they noticed Haku wasn't following them and looked back to see Haku looking at Naruto and he was looking at her in confusion "Hey Haku-chan was there somethi-"then out of nowhere Haku just slammed her lips into Naruto and grabbed the back of his head to pull him closer to here.

Out of instinct and the times he was pulled into making out with wives constantly Naruto wrapped his hands around her lower back and pulled her body closer and leaned his head down to hers and applied more into her in the kiss, which then caused Haku to feel herself being lost into the world around them and moaned into the feeling in being in Naruto's arms.

After kissing her for about five minutes or forever for Naruto tasting Vanilla from Haku's lips and the smell of Jasmine in her hair Naruto released himself from her lips he could have sworn he heard a disappointed sign coming from her, coming back to their senses they both had the decency to blush at each other but then remembered where they were and they were probably not alone.

Looking over and their fears came true when they saw Isane having a blush on her face and her eyes buldged out, and he may have imagined things when he swore he saw a drop of blood coming out of her nose, and saw Retsu-taicho with her too sweet smile on her face and maybe a hint of smirk on her lips "Well Haku is there anything else you want to do to Naruto before we leave here to let him rest?"

Having the decency to blush from her impulse she shake her head no she turned to Naruto held his hand for a moment "That Naruto-kun was my way of saying thank you," Raising his eyebrow at her in confusion "For what Haku-chan?"

Blushing at his affectionate name for her while the chibi in her head was jumping around for Joy going 'yeah, yeah' and 'he called me Haku-chan' smiling back she continued "For what you done for me, you see when Zabuza-sama came her he told me everything what you did for me, how you convinced him to see how much I meant to him, and from your history file I saw how much you used my personal belief on precious people as your nindo so it warms my heart to see how much that meant to you, so thank you Naruto-kun for everything you did for me." She then lowered her head and kisses his cheek and walks away leaving Naruto to sleep.

Naruto releasing his breath he never knew he was holding went back down on the bed to rest.

Twenty minutes lying back Naruto eyes widen when he remembered something Haku told him and he suddenly felt cold and his breathing labored and he started to sweat in fear when he realized what he did 'HOLY MOTHER OF KAMI! I KISSED HAKU! HAKU MOMOCHI! OH I'M SCREWED IF ZABUZA FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS!'

Out in the middle of the training ground swinging his sword and then all of a sudden his eyes narrowed out in the sky and gripped his sword tighter 'Huh my Demon sense are tingling, I haven't ever felt the need to gut someone's ass like this since I was alive, but why do I get the feeling it has something to do with a blonde Gaki? Heh I'll figure it out later.' And then went back to training not knowing a giant man with spiky hair is watching him giving off an evil grin worse than Zabuza could.

Back with Naruto he sat up on the bed still having a panic mode 'IF…NO NOT IF…WHEN HE DOES FIND OUT HE WILL GO DEMON OF THE MIST ON ME AND THEN KILL ME FOR SURE ESPECIALLY IF HE SEES HERE AS A DAUGHTER! OH KAMI THIS IS WORSE THAN THE DAUGHTER BRINGING THE BOYFRIEND HOME! (sign) oh kami please don't let this be worse than the time I was given the father talk from the Raikage when I dating Yugi-chan (shudders)' he then crawls up to sit up against the headboard and wraps his hands together around his legs and put his head on his knees and rocks back and forth repeatedly saying 'I'm a good boy' and 'Naruto's a good boy'.

Out in the hallway Retsu, Isane and Haku went to go about their business but Retsu stopped for a moment "Haku, can I talk to you for a moment?" stopping also Haku turned to look at her Taichou.

But she then suddenly she sweated when she saw 'the look' from Retsu "While I will let you off the hook because I saw the feelings you had for Naruto-san, but for the record please don't engage like that to the patients in the future…is that clear?" looking at the two of them but more at Haku who nod her head quickly sweating "C-Crystal Retsu-sama."

Suddenly the room temperature became normal again "Thank you for understanding young lady, shall we continue?" both nodded and continue with the Captain.

Along the way Isane snickered at Haku who threw a small glare "Is there something funny you like to share with me Isane-fukutaicho?" smirking at the brown hair girl decided to do a little teasing "I just find it funny that the Kori-hime (Ice Princess) was finally thawed and then had the figurative balls to make out with him in front of us."

Still glaring Haku decided to fight back with a smirk "Says the women who got a nose bleed watching us, who knew you were a closet pervert Isane-chan."

Isane's reaction got a huge blush on her face but then ignored her knowing she got the last laugh especially considering she forgot one important thing for blackmail revenge.

Coincidently Retsu was thinking the same thing "Haku I just had a thought for a moment," getting the go ahead she continued "What are you going to do when a certain 'someone' finds out about this?" curious about the someone and the only person she thought about Narutos friends the ones Rukia, Rangiku or Momo who came every time they had the chance to incase he had woken up when they were there.

Going along with it she continued "Taicho, I don't honestly think Naruto-kuns friends are that big of an issue really to worry about if that is who you are implying."

What she got was laughter from Isane and a cute chuckle from Retsu who was going to enjoy this "What I mean Haku is what is your 'Precious Person' going to say when he hears about this?" all the while smirking

Now Haku froze and eyes widen and sweated in fear when she realized what they were joking about 'OH DEAR KAMI ZABUZA-SAMA! NOW I KNOW WHAT THEY MEANT, ALTHOUGH I KNOW HE WON'T KILL ME BUT WHEN HE FINDS OUT WHAT NARUTO-KUN HAS DONE HE WILL KILL HIM!' deep in Haku's mind two things were going on, one was a chibi Haku doing the same thing Naruto was and hugging to herself rocking to herself worried for Naruto-kun, the other is a conflict between choosing to protect Naruto or Zabuza when they fight.

Looking at the poor girl they decided to leave her alone to her thoughts, and figure out how to save the person who will soon have a bull's-eye on him from an insane father figure and went on their way, but with Retsu she decided to schedule a hospital bed in the future for Zabuza, normally she does it because a lot of times when Zabuza is forced to fight the Captain of Squad 11 Kenpachi Zaraki and Zabuza almost always ends up here because the Captain ends up going over the line, but this time Retsu had a thought will Zabuza end up here from either Naruto or Haku. That was the Question she was thinking on her way to her quarters.

X(4th Division, next morning)

When the sun somehow managed to get through the blinds in the room waking up Naruto and make him curse at the sun again for managing to wake him up every time.

But getting over it he looked over and saw that his little episode was seen by Haku and Isane who were giggling at him, putting up his notorious foxy smirk he decided to amuse them a little "Is there something you find amusing about me ladies?" that stopped them and made them blush a little "n-no not really Naruto-san, we were about to wake you up and then we couldn't help it when you were having your argument with the sun_, 'although deep down I sometimes do the same when I wake up, but they don't need to know'_ anyway we came by to let you know you are cleared and free to leave when you are ready."

Smiling at that Naruto sat up and checked to see he still had his academy uniform on and his Zanpakuto at his side he walked over and bowed to them in thanks making them smile at him for his kindness.

Looking at the table Haku called to Naruto saying he forgot the plant he made yesterday, looking at it and remembering how beautiful they saw it was and knew what to do with it "You guys keep it, it was gift for you anyway, all you have to do is give it a small but of Reiatsu along with water every day and it will never die."

That got him a hug and chants of 'thank you' repeatedly from both girls. Deciding to get out before more interruptions get in his way he made it to the front entrance of the barracks and was about to keep moving before three blurry black, brown, and strawberry blonde flying missiles crashed into him knocking him down and all screamed _**'**__NARUTO-KUN!__**'**_.

After regaining his senses he looked down and saw Rukia, Momo, and Rangiku all hugging him happy to see him, but as they stepped back to see him looking at them with his smirk happy to see them as well.

But once again his regained senses were gone when Rangiku cheered his name in happiness and then grabbed his head and held his head tightly to her chest "Oh Naruto-kun your awake, I was so worried we never knew when you would wake up but thank goodness your alright!" but at the same time in her exited state she could not hear his strained cry in pain or how his eyes rolled up _'Well as Jiraiya would say if there is a way to go (again) this is the best way to go'_ but at some point Momo was crying to Rangiku about how she is hurting Naruto, snapping out of it she loosens her hold on him they look and see Naruto eyes where white and his head rolled up (The state Ichigo was when Nel hugged him), panicking that she may have killed him Rangiku freak out and hugged Naruto to her in a firm grip and was panicking 'I'm sorry Naruto-kun' and 'Don't die on me' and this time both girls were trying to calm her down.

But when a hand was patting her back Rangiku stop and pulled back a bit and saw Naruto's beautiful deep but bright sparkling Azure blue eyes smiling at her "It's ok Rangiku-chan I'm ok you just got me by surprise, and I am happy to see you to."

As he was helping Rangiku up she felt his thumbs rubbing the back of her hands and a part of her could help but blush _'Even though his hands are rough from all the training and combat he does his hands always seems so soft when they touch mine, or when he gives those Kami amazing shoulder messages' _all the while she was giggling to herself.

Back to Naruto when he came to Momo she just smiled and jumped into Naruto's embrace and was mumbling _'I missed Naruto-kun'_ and he nodded and was rubbing the back of her head while she was snuggling her head more into his chest hearing his heartbeat, not wanting to let go Momo moved out and let Naruto see Rukia who looked not to happy with him "Hey Ruki-chan I'm happy to see yo-"

But was cut off with a smack to the head "you were out for three days making us worried sick about you baka and we now find you walking out here just like that? how long have you been awake and not tell us!"

Giving her a dead pan look knowing this was going to be tough to get through to her when she is upset "Just last night, and I was released this morning and I was going to see you all, sorry about worry all" as he just walked to her.

Not caring about his safety he held Rukia close and whispered in her ear making sure they weren't over heard "I'm especially sorry for worrying you Karasu (Raven) hime." Shaking to try and hold her tears she grips the top of his uniform and mumbles to Naruto "Just shut up you baka and hold me, please?" nodding his head and hold one hand on her back and takes his other and applies a little Reiatsu and was rubbing her head helping her relax.

After five minutes she lets go and making sure no one saw her tears she smiles but then glares at him "Ok just because you are fine doesn't get you off the hook baka, I still want some answers from you, now tell us what the hell happened to you."

Signing at her he was about to say otherwise but then Renji and Kira appeared and both said they heard what Rukia asked and gave their request to know as well, dropping his head down more while rubbing at the bridge of his nose he looks at her "Ok I'll tell you guys but can we meet back at my place I need to be there so I can show I am getting rest I do not want to get on Retsu-sama's bad side."

While most nodded their heads seeing the logical reason as they have heard of the legendary 'look' the Captain possessed and did not want to get on her bad side as well.

But Rukia just looked at Naruto and narrowed her eyes at him "Are you being serious Naruto or is this just an excuse to not say anything?" Naruto after hearing this just couldn't believe it 'Is being serious? Granted I have made things like that to not get into something that would make her not want to kill me like the time she worries for me when I pass out on our secret training grounds, but how can I make her see I am being serious?

Widening his eyes and having an imaginary light bulb on his head go off 'Wait, I can use the bunny pup eyes, there is no way in Kami's green earth she can resist it, and I better reinforce it or there will be pain.'

Placing his hands on the sign he lets loose a little Reiatsu and smoke went off making everyone cough wondering what happened.

As Rukia was about to prepare for the worse and causing Naruto pain, but that all left her mind when she saw something in front of her that made her mind go blank, right in front of her was a small almost baby size little snow white rabbit with what looked like puppy dog size eyes that were Naruto's eye color and were sparkling like stars.

And to make it go into effect the bunny tilted it's head to the side in wonder and that did it cause Rukia scooped up the little bunny and went "KAWAIIIII!" snuggling the little creature to her cheeks "OH AREN'T YOU THE CUTEST LITTLE THING I HAVE EVER SEEN USAGI-CHAN!" And out of nowhere Rangiku and Momo were also going 'KAWAII' and were snuggling the little disguised Naruto themselves.

Meanwhile in the background Kira was silently chuckling to himself at the situation while Renji was shock on how Naruto did this and thought to himself ' Note to self, get Naruto to teach me how to do that.'

Getting back to reality Renji went to Rukia who was holding Naruto to herself "Alright if can get back on track can we please go to your and Naruto's dorm so he can talk to us?"

Rukia now realizing what happened and looked down to see that it was Naruto she was holding and what he did at first she was pissed that he used her love for rabbits to distract her from his suspension but then couldn't help but be amazed he made one of the most cutest rabbit she had ever seen.

So nodding her head but then pulled Naruto to her eye level "First off this isn't over Naruto not by a long shot. And second you will stay like this until we return back to our place is that clear?"

Nodding his head she smiled and pet his head "Good boy." And held him back into placed and they walked off. While Naruto thought in his mind 'Thank kami for the henge technique.'

X(Naruto & Rukia's Dorm)X

Entering the room the gang went to the dining room and Naruto jumped and transformed back to himself and went to the kitchen and made tea for the gang while everyone else lounged around.

After twenty minutes Naruto came back with some clones carrying tea and some plates with sticks of dango for everyone.

When he sat everyone down he told them to dig in, after a few minutes everyone was enjoying themselves Renji decided to get it over with "Ok Naruto can we now please get some answers of what happened to you?"

After finishing his last dango on his plate and taking a sip of his tea Naruto looked at Renji and nod his head "Sure, (after taking a breath) first off Renji, Rukia do you remember the day back at Rukongai when you first saw me face the Omeda-teme?" when both nod in remembrance.

"Well do you remember my 'eyes' when you saw me fight him?" then when they both thought to themselves until Rukia eyes widen "Yeah! They changed, but I thought that was a illusion for those being within your Reiatsu range?" shaking his head no Naruto then looked at them with his eyes closed.

"I can assure you all **(open eyes) **nothing is about this is an illusion." And when he presented them everyone was in awe at the intensity of his eyes.

Momo and Rangiku were awed because they thought his eyes were even more attractive.

Kira was awed because he can feel the amount of power raited from Naruto eyes both figuratively and literally.

When Renji and Rukia saw this their eyes widen in shock, those were the eyes they saw that day, but they never saw the red whirlpool before in the center.

"Naruto, how did you do that? And what is that whirlpool in the center it was never there before?" Renji and Rukia asked in order which made everyone starting to ask but that stopped when Naruto held his hand up and quieted them down.

"Ok ok calm down I'll tell you guys, first off this is going to take a while but like I told the people at the fourth division it all takes back to legends back to the world I was from and the times of the Clan Wars…" so Naruto began by mentioning the story his Sensei told him of a man called the Rikudou Sennin, a Sage who was a priest long ago in an age of the endless war or Clan Wars. He was the first to explain the truth about chakra, as he tried to use his power and wisdom to lead the world to peace instead of war.

The Sage travelled throughout the world, spreading his ideas and religion, the Shinobi Sect, which eventually came to be known as ninjutsu.

His great deeds and true desire to bring peace to the war-torn world made him widely known as the _**Kono Yo no Kyūseishu**__ (The Savior of the World)_ but one thing for sure about the sage was he was known to have was the eyes of a Dojutsu called the **Rinnegan** like his, and whoever possess it is believed to be the descendant of the sage himself.

According to the legend the Rinnegan was admired as being able to bring forth all forms of ninjutsu's. The holder of these eyes can completely master five forms of Nature: fire, water, wind, earth and lightning. It was said that in times when the world is in disorder, a person is sent down from the heavens to become either a "God of Creation" who will protect the world, or a "Destroyer of Creation" who will reduce everything to nothingness.

When he was done he looked at everyone and he saw everyone was holding on and was listening with great focus, so he decided to continue "Now what makes mine different than his was mine is actually a combined form of two different Dojutsus which is impossible because to have even one of these it is a 'bloodine technique' or Genetic transmutation and the other one is called the **Sharingan** the 'eye of insight' and eye that allows one to see energy around them, allows one to see if they are under illusion, they are known to have the ability to being able to track fast-moving objects, and lip movements before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user, allowing them to see the image of an attacker's next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body and counterattack or dodge without any wasted movement, which is where the phrase insight comes from."

Then Naruto mentioned the second level of the Sharingan the **Mangekyo Sharingan** where at this level you can produce techniques that would make the Sharingan called the 'heavens eye' were with his left 'Mangekyō eye' he could use the technique Tsukuyomi, an extremely powerful genjutsu that allowed him to torture opponents for what seemed like days in a matter of seconds. With his right 'Mangekyō eye' he could use Amaterasu, a ninjutsu which creates virtually-inextinguishable black flames at the user's focal point that continue to burn until the target is reduced to ash for seven days. The last of these known techniques was Susanoo which allowed the user to summon a massive ethereal like warrior to protect you and fight for you. But then he mentioned to them the double edge price for using the level of the technique, the more you over use the technique the more you risk to suffering blindness in the long run in your life.

But then he mentioned the time when he received his eyes it was discovered he received the final level of the Sharingan the '**Eternal Mangekyo Sharigan**' or EMS when it combined with his Rinnegan, the girls released a breath they not known they held when Naruto mentioned thanks to this form he can use the Mangekyo techniques and not risk getting blind.

And then Naruto talked about when he received the eye and knowing how he got it and mentioned when he talked to his 'Kaa-san' about this and finding out it is a family technique that can be passed down and he decided to call this Dojutsu the Kaminomegan.

Deciding he explained about this enough he decided to tell them about what happened when he received his Zanpakuto, how he talked to his spirit and his entity discussed and although they do not know what really is going on but they believed that his Dojutsu is connected to his Zanpakuto, but they did find out that the reason he collapsed that day was becaused it was exhaustion from his bonding with his Zanpakuto.

"So pretty much that is everything in a nut shell, what do guys think?" what he got was everyone looking at him with wide eyes and ghostly silence that you could hear a pin drop, but that ended with Renji breaking the silence "Sweet Kami Naruto is there anything you cannot do, because I cannot think of a thing?" raising shrugs his shoulder "If I figure that out I'll let you know."

When that ended everyone gave their opinion and in the end they all thought the same thing _'Only Naruto'_.

After seeing it was early in the afternoon they all decided to hang back and talk with each other, during the time Naruto noticed Rukia seemed bothered about something, and when she sees Naruto looking at her she looks away like she does not want to let Naruto know about it, for now Naruto would let it be but swore he will find out about it later.

Then when it was late the gang decided to go back and prepare for the academy in the morning, when everyone except Renji left Rukia said she needed to go and get some air and left before Naruto asked anything.

It was then Naruto scratched his head in frustration "Damn it what is going on, did I do something, I mean what is up with Rukia all of a sudden?" he was so deep that he did not notice Renji placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

When he did Naruto looked at him and saw Renji was looking at Naruto with a serious look "Look Naruto, I was told not to say anything but if you swear to me to not tell Rukia about me saying anything I'll tell you." When Naruto swore Renji sign and massaged his head knowing this was going to be a problem to say.

Deciding to get it over with he told him "You see the day after you went into your 'coma' we were on our way to you when Rukia was held up by the Elders of the Kuchiki Clan." Seeing Naruto nod Renji continued "They were offering her a chance to be adopted into the Noble Family."

Seeing the shock in Naruto eyes Naruto then became confused "So if she is getting the chance then why does she seem to not want to look at me?" Renji then turned to the side as if he now does not want to look at him "Naruto, the reason is because she is having a hard time between going and not wanting to leave you."

Naruto almost seem to get what Renji is saying but needed to confirm it "Renji, enough of the cryptic message, tell me what are you trying to tell me!"

That caused Renji to snap and gripped naruto's top slammed him into the wall and glared at him "YOU BAKA! THOSE OF THE NOBLE CLANS DO NOT TRAIN IN THE ACADEMY! INSTEAD THEY TRAIN BY SPECIAL INSTRUCTORS OF THE CLAN, SO BASICALLY YOU BAKA IF SHE MOVES SHE LEAVES US! SHE WILL LEAVE YOU!" When Naruto heard that now it made senses _'She does not know what to do I mean here she has a chance to get what she has wanted, but then she probably doesn't want to go just for me.'_

Right then Naruto dropped his head down a bit and shadowed his eyes and gritted his teeth "Why? Why was she so afraid to tell me?" Renji looked at him in surprise "I asked and she did not answer me. But I told her she should go, please don't argue with me Naruto she needs it. You know it as well." Naruto nod his head "I wasn't you baka, I told her the day we met, that I believe in her that she will find a name for herself. But I just need to talk to her." feeling it hard to think right now with all the emotions going haywire.

Renji nod his head "I think you know where she is (placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder) go see her, your only one she needs to talk to right now good luck bro." Nodding his head Naruto gripped Renji hand hard

"Thanks Renji you're a great friend, and don't worry I won't say anything." Naruto then ran off to find Rukia leaving Renji to find a bottle of Naruto's homemade saki and took it with him to go back to his dorm.

X(Training Field)X

Out in the fields of the meeting spot she and her friend's use Rukia sat and leaned back against the tree looking at the moon with all the stars out, just trying to forget everything that was causing her mind to be in turmoil.

Her she was thinking of the offer Byakuya Kuchiki and the Clan Elders made for her to be adopted into the Clan, the offer to have the name for her, the offer to be a part of something, the chance to fulfill the promise she and Naruto made.

But that was when she felt the constriction in her heart, if she took it she would have to leave the academy, leave Naruto to move into the Clan home, ever since she found out she loved Naruto she was afraid to tell him and hurt him 'after all when he told me about his life last year I never even want to think about being one to bring him pain.' She thought of that time when he told her.

X(Flashback last year)X

Sitting back against the grass he looked up in the sky and was thinking about his time here, and he felt this was almost as good as the last three years when he was alive.

He broke out of his thoughts when he looked over and saw Rukia coming to him "Naruto-kun I got your message you said you wanted to talked to me?" Naruto nod his head and patted the spot next to him.

Seeing as what he wanted her to do she sat next to him "Yeah Hime, I brought you here because I feel like I am ready to tell you something important?"

Looking at him in confusion she voice wondering what it was, smiling he continued "To tell you everything, about my life when I was alive, and to be honest it is hard to do because it was not pleasant, don't argue please because you are one of my precious people Rukia-chan and I need you to know everything about me, so please let me tell you."

She at first didn't want to because she felt what he was saying was both thoughtful stupid because no matter what he says it would not change anything she ever thought about him.

But the other part of her wanted to know the enigma that was Naruto so she shook her head to let him start "Ok because this is hard so please don't interrupt, it all started on the night when I was born…" So then Naruto told her everything, the night of the Kyuubi attack, the person responsible for the death of his parents, the request from his father to the villagers to see him as a hero, but instead the hell they put him through for the first 13 years of his life, the struggles he went through in his ninja career, the death of his sensei and his Godfather, the trails he went through in the Fourth Ninja World War and the his final three years of his life achieving his dream and receiving the title from his clan, sad feeling about how he left his family behind and how his children will grow without a father, and his final battle with the one person he thought was his friend but instead a traitor.

When he was done Rukia just looked at him with tears in his eyes as she could not believe all that happened to him 'How? How could he just live through all that and still be the person he is right now?'

And when he was done he just took a breath and then laid back down and just chuckled to himself "Yep, that's everything in a nut shell it was really ironic to me, even though I spent the last three years of my life without regret and it was the best of my life I just still cannot believe it took sixteen years to try and get respect from those hypocritical villagers and all it took was to face a student disciple and Uchiha with a god complex, heh and it also had to take was me learning that no matter what the good guys always has it tough." Naruto had mused to himself as the mockery in his voice and his eyes were filled with pain and regret.

Rukia continued to look at him and still had tears in her eyes as she could not believe it, she couldn't believe how Naruto survived with a life like this, if this were someone else you would automatically assume that being treated this way would make the guy into some madman on a power trip or a hollow.

No Naruto went through all this and somehow he was still pure as crystal glass and is her forever-happy ball of sunshine that still treats her like a princess.

She felt a sharp pain in her chest that was telling her she didn't like this, this side of Naruto where no matter what someone says that it was not his fault he blames himself or regrets for something that was not and would do everything to make someone else happy and not think of his own.

'_I mean come on did he ask to get a demon sealed in him? No! Did he ask for the bastard to abandon his village to be a traitor then later choose to try to destroy his village? No! Did he asked to die to save his village, and his family in exchange for his life? Absolutely Not!'_ as she was looking at him she knew why he does it and the reason is that he has too big a heart, caring only for those precious to him and less for himself.

And deep down she knew it was one of the major reasons why she, Momo and Rangiku had fallen for him.

His eyes just looked on in the sky remembering everything that happened and he just tried to get it out of his system, it felt better to talk about it and he made peace about the whole thing but it's like the old saying 'deep wounds are harder to heal'.

Rukia just couldn't stand it anymore and just jumped into Naruto's embrace and held onto him as hard as she could like she was giving him a clear message he knew she was saying 'I will never leave you.' and that night Naruto just held her happy about the fact it went as good as he wanted it to be.

X(Flashback:Kai)X

Signing to herself Rukia just stood up and stepped out more to the middle of the field to look at the stars and try to see if they could give her a sign of what to do.

She was about to leave when she heard someone calling her name and it made her freeze, the voice that her heart long for, the one that deep down she needed right now.

And right then a pair of strong arms encircled around her waist, wrapping her into an embrace that she knew was Naruto, with her back into his chest. His head into her shoulder and controlling his breathing that showed her while he was not tried he seemed to have made a good run looking for her.

"Naruto…w-what are you doing here? H-how did you find me?" closing her eyes and wrapping her hands around Naruto's own secretly enjoying the feeling being held close to her blonde Adonis.

Getting his breathing under control he whispered into her ear "I came to find you, and right now I need to ask you hime, why didn't you tell me, about the offer you were given?" right then Rukia went stiff and turned her head to look at Naruto whose eyes were downcast

"H-how did you find out…Renji…it was Renji wasn't it oh when I find that red hair spiky baka!" gripping her tighter Naruto shook his head no

"No it wasn't Renji, when I was out for a walk after you left I overheard some Kuckiki Clan members and they mentioned someone joining and went they describe the person I knew it was you, when I asked Renji all he said was 'ask Rukia?' so please Rukia why didn't you tell me?" looking at her he could see she was struggling to find something to say.

So he turned her around and held her with her head on his chest, and right then he could feel a wetness on his robe and knew she was crying so he rubbed her head and waited until she calmed down.

When she stopped she turned her head to the side but still held onto him "I don't know what to do Naruto-kun…I want to keep our promise, but I don't want to leave you…e-ever since you came to my life…you have been the greatest thing to happen for me…and when I finally get the chance to be something I…I worry that you will never be there for me again…" but her sentence was cut short when she felt a kiss on the forehead.

When she felt the lips leave a little longer than intended she could have almost felt warmth feeling spread through there.

For Naruto when he did that he felt a pulse on her head and knew the answer that he needed, so like when he was alive he decided to live without regret and decided to do this for both him and Rukia so he whispered and have his lips close to her head "Hime."

Shuddering at the feel of his voice she listened "You know as well as I do that there is more to it, isn't there. If you're afraid don't be, you know nothing you say will ever change the way I fell about you. So please Ruki-chan tell me." Right then out nowhere Rukia step back and looked at Naruto in frustration and she just closed her eyes and just let it out "YOU BAKA PLEASE STOP ASKING ME! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD THIS IS FOR ME TO TELL YOU! THE REASON I MIGHT WANT TO GO OR NOT IS BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" and right then she gasped and held her hands over mouth and just blanked out in shock, she finally said it. But at the same time the knot in her chest vanished and felt lighter 'I-I love Naruto-kun.'

She then landed on her knees still in shock Naruto then landed next to her and held her hands from her mouth and grasped her hands asking if she is ok but she then removed Narutos hands from hers and grabbed the back of his head and just looked at him "I love you Naruto-kun." And lock her lips onto his and lying onto him while Naruto out of instinct just grab hold of Rukia with his hands on her lower back after breaking off for a moment he looks at her intensely "I love you to Ruki-hime." And he then locks back in with more intensity than she did.

After making out for knows how long to them Rukia was snuggling herself closer into Naruto while he was holding her lovingly.

But now that he knew how she felt he decided to do what was best for the both of them. "Ruki-chan?" hearing her give a 'hmm' he continued "go with them."

She leaned back to look at him in shock "Wha…but Naruto..." with his index finger on her lips he stopped her "Listen I know you are worried about me but hear me out ok?" when she shook her head he continued.

"By doing this Rukia you're giving yourself the chance to become stronger, if this family sees something in you take it, after all this is a one time opportunity you may never get again, I don't want you to lose it because of me. Besides this isn't goodbye at all Rukia, I'll always come see you when I can."

Feeling one of her hands gripping his he looked into her eyes and saw her eyes were filled with hope, "Do you really mean it Naruto?" he smiles and grips it back "It's a promise of a lifetime hime and all I ask is that when you do go that your feelings for me to never change."

Smiling at him she caressed his cheek with her free hand and whispered into his ear "Never, I promise." and almost had to hold down a 'Kawaii' and not ruin the moment when she heard him purr 'But that doesn't mean that I know it now and might accidently slip this information to Momo or Rangiku oh the possibilities.'

And in the back of Naruto's head he suddenly felt a chill in his neck as decided to be careful letting people near his whiskers, but for now ignored it.

As they were enjoying themselves they never notice someone watching them and as he saw the whole thing and was smiling himself as he thought 'Good for them.' As he pretty much knew what the decision Rukia was going to make, and knew Naruto was right when he told her it was the right thing to do.

But a part of him was worried what the other two girls will think if they saw this, I mean the whole time he saw Momo and Rangiku with Naruto he knew how they felt about him and if they found out about this he didn't even want to think about it.

Decided that he intruded enough on their moment Renji left and decided the free moment he has he is going to talk to Naruto about all this.

X(Naruto & Rukia's dorm)X

Walking back inside to their dorm room Rukia was snuggling into Naruto's shoulder feeling better that all the troubles she felt for all this was off her mind, but at the sametime it made her tired. As Naruto was about to go to sleep he felt Rukia grip on his arm and looked back at her "Is something wrong hime?"

Looking at him with a down cast look she carried on "Naru-kun, this maybe the last time we can be like this for now, and I was wondering…c-can you sleep with me tonight…you know just sleep…please?"

Smiling gently at her he walked over to her and kissed her forehead "Of course Ruki-chan, all you have to do is ask." Smiling back Rukia nodded her head and said thanks.

Later that night Naruto slept behind Rukia wrapping an arm around her waist while she snuggled herself close to him loving the warm felling she gets when she is close to him, deciding to do a little teasing he whispers to her while snickering "And for the record Ruki-chan I am not responsible for anything that happens while I am here."

Twitching her eye while it was closed she elbows him in the gut behind her and she whispers to him "Naruto-kun?" giving her a strained 'hmm' she continues "Shut up and hold me." Feeling him give a nod he holds her tighter "Yes hime." And she sighs more happily now and goes off to sleep knowing even though this is the last night being with Naruto for now, she knows no matter what Naruto loves her and will always be there for her like he said to her 'It was a promise of a lifetime'.

A/N: ANNNND DONE. Hello my fellow readers and writers, as to the responses of PM you can see clearly I am not dead, I have just been out of place from the work I have had to do, from having to work on a time schedule for my job since I have to go back to school.

Now because I have limited free time schedule since it will be because of school and on the weekends I have work I will try when I have time to work on the chapters as best I can.

Now on this chapter I hope it answered any questions you have, and I hope the confession scene was ok. Now one reason this was late was because I was in a deadlock of figuring out how to get the second half of this done as I wanted it to, but with this out of the way the story will get more into the action as we kick off the last year to their academy and into the Shinigami field test.

And know to questions for those who asked what I will work on next, the answer will be NTRSOK, and after that I will have to think on.

Now the one thing I want to talk about is if anyone in the reviews tells me I need a beta well let me tell you this I DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET A BETA READER IF YOU KNOW LET ME KNOW BECAUSE I DO NOT KNOW HOW TO OTHER WISE IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT TOUGH BECAUSE THAT IS HOW IT WILL BE, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THAT WAY THEN DON'T READ IT I'M NOT FORCING YOU TO ANYWAY! (sign) sorry everyone had to get that out of my system.

Now as usual please tell me what you thought of this chapter and if you thought it was good, and remember reviews are appreciated, and if was not I promise the next one will be better as I have said this was a chapter to reveals the questions.

That's all for now and if need anything answered don't hesitate to ask I will respond when I can **Ja-Ne Folks The Dragon 90 out.**


End file.
